Aurora Dawning
by melissasusan
Summary: Alternate Universe. There are seven days until the Dawning. Without the consumation of a holy union between the chosen two, the kingdom will be plunged into a thousand years of chaos and disorder. The Head of the Supreme Council, Michael Corinthos, seeks to protect the chosen from the deadly machinations of Council members with their own agenda. (Liason/Sexis, everyone else on GH)
1. Prologue

_Aurora Dawning_ is the only full-fledged fantasy story I've written It was originally written in 2002, and then revised in 2004. For whatever reason, I rarely have it online at my various sites for more than five seconds before I find a reason to take it down. I really…can't explain how why that is.

I'd love to say I came up with this idea all by my self, but the original inspiration came when I was writing Roswell fanfiction. It was a challenge on a board that I no longer remember (and this is a good fourteen years ago), and basically the concept was the name (Aurora Dawning) and the consumation of two chosen people to prevent a thousand years of catastrophe. I took that idea, adapted it to the General Hospital cast, and ran with it.

So, naturally it's completely alternate universe, set in a world and kingdom apart from our own. I call it Rhigwyn, which I think I got from a fantasy name generator.

Other credits: The actual text of the legend in the prologue was particularly difficult for me to write, as I'm not poetic in nature, so Pia (SanguineApple) put that together and it was exactly what I was looking for.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Rhigwyn, 3000 R.R**

_Therein it is related that in the alignment of the planets, occurring only once in the span of a millennia, there shall be a holy union of two. The male, in the first quarter of his life, shall be of flaxen hair and rigorous of body and mind; the female, having celebrated no more than twenty years, small and dark, of pure heart and blood._

_Signaling their meeting, a flash, whereupon day will turn to night and then return swiftly._

_Upon the binding of the chosen two, a thousand years of blessed light follow and come upon this world on that night, the eve of the fifteenth month. If conditions be not met, damnation will fall upon the land until the planets align once again._

Michael Corinthos lowered the parchment, setting it on the surface of the long mahogany table. He was neither a tall man nor muscular one. But he was formidable and those who knew better did not cross him.

He was of average stature and dressed in simple suits, far below a man of his station. His eyes were dark mocha and forbidding, his hair of darker shade. His moods were like quicksilver-one moment he was laughing and the very next, his gaze had turned lethal.

No, being on the wrong side of Michael Corinthos was a very bad place to be. He was more than the bastard half-brother of Mirielle, queen of the realm. He was the Supreme Head of the High Council of the Realm of Rhigwyn and therefore his word was law and his wish was rule. Even the King and Queen were under his authority.

And such as it was, the remaining twelve members of the High Council answered to him. They sat before him now, six on each side. Women and men, the most noble of blood. Wife and husband, cousin and brother.

Each with their own story, their own family…and their own agenda.

"This is the text of the legend in its entirety," Michael announced, his voice echoing in the cavernous room. He took his seat and sat back. "We have left this action for far too late in the process of the dawning. It is my fault as much as it is anyone's so we must proceed with great haste."

"It is _no_ one's fault," Caroline Benson corrected quickly. She adjusted herself in the uncomfortable wooden seat. Caroline was both the youngest woman and the youngest member of the council in history. She had not expected to be called up so soon in her life but Edward Quartermaine's death last winter had come suddenly and she was needed to fill his spot.

She was petite in stature with long golden hair that she kept securely tied back. Her eyes were the color of honey that had sat just a little too long, her skin clear and unblemished. She was a striking young woman with a mind like a steel trap. She was one of the most invaluable members of the council and had quickly proven her worth.

"All of Rhigwyn was thrown into mourning," Caroline continued. "No one expected the deaths of Malcolm and Felicia Scorpio to hit so hard but such as it is, all plans for the dawning were left to the last moment."

"How _is_ dear Robin faring?" Alexis Davis injected looking towards the end of the table where Robin Scorpio's guardian Barbara Jones was seated. The voluptuous redhead was the widow of Anthony Jones, a former council member himself. She and her husband had been distantly related to the niece of Rhigwyn's most talented warrior, Malcolm Scorpio, who had been killed along with his wife in a recent attack of their northern borders.

Barbara sighed. "She's lonesome and misses them a great deal but the visit of her parents from Derwyn last week helped a great deal. In addition, she's been planning her nuptials to Jason Morgan and that has done her well."

Michael cleared his throat. "Speaking of Robin and Jason, that brings me back to the original agenda for this meeting. We must decide on the chosen and begin the arrangements for their wedding seven days from now."

Barbara's eyes brightened and she leaned forward. She had not thought of her ward's relation to the legend before. "Of course. Robin is eighteen years of age, tiny in stature, dark-haired and noble blood. It must be _she_ that the legend is referring to!"

"We should not be so quick to decide that." The quick response of Jasper Jacks had Barbara scowling. The aristocratic blonde leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "There must be more than just one woman that fits the description."

"There is Princess Emily," the diminutive redhead seated on Jasper's right interjected. Skye Chandler examined her perfectly polished nails and sighed. "But I suppose with her marriage to the prince, it does not matter."

"It is true that Emily fits it as well-but she is too young, only sixteen. The chosen woman has always been between eighteen and twenty," Alan Quartermaine reminded them. "As much as I adore my daughter, I do not think she is the chosen girl."

Alexis nodded. "And while we are speaking of princesses…Elizabeth is a ripe candidate. She is very tiny-nearly as elfin as Robin. She is dark-haired, nineteen years of age. Her blood is more noble than most and she is a very good soul. I cannot think of a girl it fits more perfectly."

Barbara's eyes narrowed into slits and she leaned past the four people who seat between herself and Alexis. "Are you saying that my Robin is not a good soul?"

"No one is saying differently but Elizabeth's blood is far more pure," Caroline said haughtily. She and the redhead did not get along and Caroline always held herself superior. She'd gotten her position because of right of birth while Barbara had gotten it by luck of the draw. When Tony had passed away two years ago, Caroline was next in line for the council seat but far too young at the time-only twenty-two. Barbara had lobbied for the seat and it had been granted to her.

"Robin is the daughter of Robert and Anna Scorpio. Anna is descended from the queens of Derwyn. How can you say one princess's blood is more pure than the other?" Barbara challenged.

"Simply because Elizabeth still has the _right_ to be called princess," Caroline replied with a smirk. "And Robin is just a noble girl."

"Are you quite finished?" Michael asked, his voice deceptively calm. "Because if you would like to sit here and further debate who is nobler than the other, we can. As long as you do not mind a thousand years of catastrophe."

His words served their purpose as the sparring members fell silent. Alexis cleared her throat. "It is quite clear that both Lady Robin Scorpio and Princess Elizabeth are candidates for the chosen female. But what of the male?"

"Well I should think that was relatively simple," a new voice declared. Laura Spencer laced her fingers together and rested them on the smooth surface of the council table. "My son Lucas is blonde and strong. He is good and kind and twenty-three years old. Can you think of someone more fitting than he?"

"Yes," Caroline said with the utmost sincerity. "Jason Morgan."

AJ Quartermaine, the son and heir of Alan, snorted. "Not likely," he remarked scathingly. "Jason Morgan is not nobility. He is a mere peasant."

"His family served as captains of the guard for far longer than the Spencers," Caroline shot back. "He is distantly related to both Michael and Alexis. He may live the life of a peasant but his blood is just as noble and pure as your own."

"Might we ask the opinion of someone who is not in love with him?" AJ asked coolly. He said it to gain a rise from the younger woman but she just glared at him, her dark eyes covered with a thin layer of ice.

She would not give him the satisfaction, only turned her attention to Alexis. "Well, Alexis, what do you say?"

Alexis nodded. "Jason fits the description just as well as Lucas Spencer. He is descended from the first of the king's captains and if not for the falling out between his great-grandfather and the king, he might find himself captain of the king's guard and betrothed to Elizabeth."

Laura scoffed. "It does not matter what may have been, only what _is_. My son is the captain and my son will become a prince upon his marriage to the princess."

Michael shook his head. "Unfortunately, that cannot take place any longer."

Laura looked at him sharply and clenched her fists. "What is this? I had not heard the betrothal was to be broken."

Skye nodded. "Well, of course it has to be. If I know Michael, I know that he came to this meeting with the names of the chosen already in his mind and the course of action we must take. If Robin, Elizabeth, Jason and Lucas are the only candidates, it stands to reason that the pairing cannot be Elizabeth and Lucas or Jason and Robin." She flicked her emerald eyes to the silent man at the head of the table. "Am I correct?"

"As always, Skye," Michael remarked. "The day has never turned to night when either of them has met. I'm sorry, Laura, Luke…and Barbara. But both betrothals must be broken. I will speak to Mirielle myself about it."

"What is the course of action we must take?" Ned Ashton asked, speaking for the first time that meeting. As a rule, the cousin of Alan Quartermaine stayed wisely silent, speaking only when necessary and all of his words were carefully measured before being spoken.

"I will send Alexis to the Morgan Estate," Michael remarked. "She will tell Jason and his family of the broken betrothal and bring him to the castle post-haste. We will arrange a meeting between himself and the princess. If the reaction does not happen, we will bring Robin to meet Lucas. It is imperative that it does not happen at the same time as we will be unable to decipher who is who then."

Alexis nodded. "That seems to be the most expedient measure." She glanced at Michael. "I will go as soon as you dismiss the council."

"Then, I will not keep you. This meeting is done. I must speak with Mirielle."

Michael stood and strode out of the room without waiting for any more words from the rest of the council.

Seven days remained until the Aurora Dawning.


	2. Day One

**Day One**

**Morning**

Alexis Davis walked briskly from her large and elegant home to her personal stables. She'd sent down a message earlier for her fastest horse to be bridled and readied for the journey to her sister's home.

Susan Davis was her elder sister by a good ten years—she'd been married to John Morgan almost before Alexis could remember. But she'd always been happy—something Alexis envied seeing as how she was nearly thirty and destined to remain a spinster.

Susan had three children whom Alexis couldn't adore more if they were her own. Jason, the spitting image of his father; Alexander, who had more aspirations and dreams than any other young man Alexis knew; and dear sweet Chloe, the youngest at fifteen.

John Morgan had been killed in a farming accident nearly five years ago and it had thrown the entire family into a tailspin. Alexander had been fifteen and preparing for university but with his father's death, he elected to stay at home and take on more of the responsibilities. Alexis had offered to pay for Alexander's education many times or donate to Chloe's dowry but Susan had always been counting on Jason to marry well and with Robin Scorpio, it would have been exactly the union she'd hoped for.

Of course if Jason were to marry the Princess, it would solve their problems even further. Alexander would attend the university free of charge and Chloe would not even need a dowry. And Elizabeth could be happy in the life Alexis's family would provide for her.

Her stable hand, Kyle, was waiting out for her outside of the stables, the reins of her favorite horse—Zeus—in his hands.

"Good day, Kyle. How are you this morning?" Alexis asked, taking the reins from him and stroking the dark hair of the beast.

"Good, Miss Davis. Miss Maximilliana has agreed to marry me," the young man announced proudly. Alexis smiled at him, knowing that he'd been pursuing Maximilliana Matthews, one of the chambermaids up at the castle, for some time.

"Well, that is very good news," Alexis replied. She slid onto the horse and stroked its mane. "I am off to see my sister. Please be here when I return to wash Zeus down."

"Yes, Lady Davis," Kyle replied obediently.

She kicked Zeus's sides and took off for the main road that would lead her to the Morgan Estate.

—-

If one wanted to find the crown princess of the realm, they would need to look no further than the highest tower of the castle. She sat on the edge and looked out over the main road, tracking the comings and goings of pretty much anyone. The view was wide and vast and she enjoyed it there.

She'd been doing it since she was old enough to hide from her governess and she knew that as long as she lived in the castle, she'd do it.

With her marriage to Lucas Spencer looming ever so more closely, she knew in her heart, she'd never escape these walls.

"This is hardly the place for a girl who should be at a dress fitting."

Elizabeth turned and smiled brilliantly at her elder brother. The heir to the throne was a tall and handsome young man with coal-black hair and deep caramel eyes. He looked remarkably like their uncle Michael and yet was distinctly his own person.

"Hello, my dear Nikolas," Elizabeth greeted. She slid off the edge of the tower and embraced him. "It is good to see you home. How was Lady Emily's visit to her family?"

"I think it did her good to return to her childhood home," Nikolas remarked, casually tousling his sister's curly brown hair. She let the long length of it hang down her back, only tying it away from her face. "Mother is looking for you."

"She hardly noticed that I was gone," Elizabeth replied. "She cares only for this wedding. But I do not wish to speak of weddings and other silly things. I want to know more about your trip. Was the Quartermaine Estate as vast and beautiful as they say? With rolling green hills and streams filled with pure, cold water?"

Her eyes were lit up with excitement and it happened so rarely these days that Nikolas immediately told her of all his adventures at his wife's family home, doing his best to describe the beautiful landscape. She'd never been further than the village outside the walls of the castle and he knew it saddened her greatly to face marriage to someone who would never take her anywhere.

"It sounds so wonderful," Elizabeth said wistfully. Her eyes found the view of the Quartermaine lands. It was a confined view, blocked by trees and the horizon. "I think I could really enjoy living in such a place."

"You and my wife both," Nikolas said ruefully. "Since we began preparing for the trip home to the palace, Emily has withdrawn again and not speaking much. I wish that she wasn't. I wish that she would talk to me."

"Have faith, dear brother," Elizabeth said, touching his hand in comfort. "It cannot be easy for her to uproot herself from the only home she has known and be married to a man she only met the morning of the ceremony."

"It has been six months," Nikolas argued. "Six months of waiting for her to get used to her new home and to her husband. She does not love me, Elizabeth, and I fear she never will."

Elizabeth laughed then. "Life is very long, Nikolas. You cannot say a thing like that. Why, I might even learn to love Lucas."

"I doubt that," Nikolas told her. "He is not the man I would have chosen for you. Not at all. You do not need the captain of the guard."

"Who would you have chosen?" Elizabeth asked pointedly. "If you were the king and it were up to you?"

"Well, I would have asked you who it is you wished for," he responded. "And it if that was suitable enough, I would have given you that. I only wish for your happiness, Elizabeth."

"There is no one I wish for," Elizabeth admitted. "I have yet to find someone who makes my blood run hot and all of the nerve endings in my skin stand on end. I want someone who excites me, who challenges me…" she sighed. "Who does not live inside a castle."

"Where do you come up with these things?" Nikolas asked. "What makes you think love is like that at all?"

"Who are you to say that it is not?" Elizabeth responded in kind. "You do not say that you love Emily, only that you want her affection. Who says that love is not exciting and challenging and passionate? And why should I settle for less?"

"Because our father has decided you will marry Lucas and I do love my wife, Elizabeth. I am insulted that you think differently. I love her very much. And my respect for her knows no bounds. But it is not the excitement and hot blood you speak of."

"And why must there be only one kind of love?" Elizabeth demanded. She sighed and folded her arms across the light blue silky material of her dress. "Why must I learn to love Lucas rather being able to marry the man I love?"

"You say that there is no one that you love," Nikolas reminded her. "How do you know that Lucas will not be that man one day?"

"I cannot imagine Lucas loving anyone so passionately. I can't even imagine Lucas being so passionate at all," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "It matters not since I am marrying him in a month's time whether I wish to or not."

Nikolas kissed his sister's forehead. "You think too much and you want things you can never have. Maybe you should…learn to accept the reality of your life," he advised her.

"You're probably right." She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile. "I should get back to the fitting. Excuse me, brother."

She moved away and headed over to the stairs leading down from the tower. When she'd disappeared inside the castle, Nikolas sighed. He did not like seeing her so unhappy and he feared that she would forever be that way if this marriage were to go through. Lucas was a good man but he did not understand Elizabeth, did not understand her stubbornness, her streak of independence. Her yearning for more than a life in the castle.

It was true that Nikolas would not have chosen a man like Lucas for his sister, but he wasn't sure if anyone could make Elizabeth happy.

—-

CRACK!

Jason Morgan swung the axe over his head and brought it down one more time, effectively splitting the wood in half. He set the split pieces aside and pulled another log on top of the trunk he was using to steady it.

"Jason!"

He swung the axe again and planted it deep inside the log before turning to see his sister hurrying towards him on the path from the house. Her long golden hair streamed out behind her and she looked upset. Worried, Jason abandoned his chores and met her halfway. "Chloe? What is wrong?"

"Aunt Alexis is here and she has…she has some news. You must come to the house at once," Chloe told him. She tugged on his shirtsleeve, which was torn after a disagreement between himself and one of the cows.

"News?" Jason echoed as he let the blonde pull him down the path. "Is it the sort of the news that put that sad look in your eye?"

"She has come to break your betrothal," Chloe remarked softly. "You and Lady Robin will not be marrying in six weeks' time."

Stunned, Jason stared at her. He shook his head. "You must have misunderstood. Alexis knows how much this marriage means to Mother. She would not break it—"

"It was decided by the Supreme Head of the High Council himself," Chloe reported in a hushed voice as the approached the dilapidated porch of the simple one-story home John Morgan had built during the early years of his marriage.

"Michael Corinthos? What interest could he take in a betrothal like this?" Jason replied.

"I cannot tell you that at this time."

Jason glanced up at the doorway to see his aunt there, looking at him sternly, her brown hair pulled back tightly, her mouth set in a determined line. "I see that Chloe was unable to keep this to herself."

Chloe flushed and clasped her hands behind her back. "I am sorry, Aunt Alexis. I only wished to tell Jason as soon as possible. But he does not understand and nor do I."

"Why does Michael Corinthos care about my marriage?" Jason asked.

Susan Morgan and Alexander joined the trio on the porch. Susan sighed. "Jason, I know that living out here makes it easier for you to forget this but…you are noble born. We do not live in the style of most, but Michael Corinthos concerns himself with you because of that."

Jason shrugged. "Being of noble blood does me no good. It does not do the chores, it does not set food on the table so why worry about it?"

"It is because of your noble lineage that I come. Your presence has been requested at a sequestered meeting," Alexis informed him. "So, clean up and saddle up. We must go as soon as possible."

Jason shook his head. "I cannot just leave. I have responsibilities, chores—"

"Alexander can take care of that today. Your presence has been requested by Michael Corinthos himself. You must go," Susan said firmly. She touched Alexis's shoulder, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue and going slightly distant. "Yes…you must go."

Recognizing the telltale signs of one of his mother's visions, Jason dropped his objections and moved past the crowd in order to wash and change.

—-

"Has anyone seen the princess?"

Michael's voice boomed over the stables and his niece cowered in the corner, clutching one of the small kittens in her hands.

Elizabeth, the crown princess and second in line to the throne, was all of seven years. Her long hair was tangled, her white dress smudged with the dirt of the stables.

One of the stable hands nervously pointed her out to her uncle and he crossed the stables to kneel in front of her. "Hello, Beth," he said softly. He reached for the tabby kitten in her hands but she shook her head and shrunk back.

"She is mine. Dillon told me I could keep her!" she complained. She gestured towards one of the children of the stable hands who squeaked and dived into a bale of hay when Michael's eyes roved over him.

"Beth, you know that animals are not allowed inside," Michael told her quietly, reaching for it again. She stubbornly shook her head. "They breed infection and spread germs. You know how your mother feels about it."

"She is mine," Elizabeth whispered. Her wide sapphire eyes filled with tears and she hugged it a little closer, being very careful not to squeeze the small animal. "She already loves me."

"Why not keep her here in the stables and you can come visit her?" Michael suggested.

"I cannot visit her…Mother is always watching and so is Nanny Audrey. I want her in my room where she can sleep on my bed and keep me company on my window seat," Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"Honey…you cannot keep her." Knowing that he was running out of time to bring his niece to her parents, he tugged the kitten out of her arms.

"No!" Elizabeth cried. "No, please Uncle Michael! Don't take her!"

"You!" Michael ordered to young Dillon Hornsby who had peeked out of his hay. "Take this animal wherever it is you keep them."

Dillon hesitantly took the tabby from him, his eyes trained on the softly sobbing princess. "Yes, my lord," he muttered hastily, a little bit of disdain in his voice for the uncle who had ripped the kitten from his niece. But one glare from the council member had him scrambling to the other side of the stable.

"I hate you!" Elizabeth cried. She stood and glared at him, her eyes darkening so quickly that even Michael found himself stepping away. Young children who had magical powers were dangerous because they were unable to control their emotions. It was part of the reason young sorcerers were taken and schooled and enchantresses were…well, it was best not to speak of what happened to unfortunate little girls who had special powers.

"Elizabeth, you should have known you would not be able to keep it," Michael chided. He put a hand on her shoulder but she jerked away from him. "Please, calm down."

She did and her eyes lightened to their normal sapphire shade. But they were cold and she was looking at him differently than before.

"I will never forgive you for this," she said softly and yet with a touch of frost in her voice. She'd become her mother—his sister—and the realization saddened him quite a bit.

Michael found himself thinking of that day more often than he would like. He thought she might grow up and eventually she would love him like she once had. Twelve years had passed but she'd never forgotten.

He was seated in his private rooms, in the sitting area. He was about tell Elizabeth of the broken betrothal and her meeting with Jason Morgan and as always, when he was preparing to meet with her one on one, he thought of that day when she'd been so young and trusting and all she'd wanted in the world was a kitten.

"My lord?"

Michael glanced up and stood. "Beth, I am glad you came so quickly."

Her eyes were disinterested, her hands clasped in front of her, her hair tied neatly back. She was every image of the perfect princess and none of the child she'd been once. "You requested my immediate presence. What is it that you wanted?"

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that you will not be marrying Lucas Spencer in a month's time."

A flicker of surprise crossed her face but it was gone almost as quickly as it had come and she shrugged. "And what is it that you want in return?"

Michael frowned. "What?"

"I doubt that you are acting in my best interests," she said quietly. "So what is it that you want?"

"Maybe I did it so that you could be happy," Michael said defensively, disregarding that he had only broken the betrothal so that she would be free to marry Jason. He had his own reasons for believing Elizabeth to be the chosen female in the legend.

"You have never taken an interest in my happiness, why start now?" Elizabeth asked bluntly. "What do you want from me, Michael?"

"Elizabeth…" Michael sighed. She would not listen to him about her part in a legend and her duty to her world to marry a man she'd never met. She didn't trust him, didn't like him. She would not take kindly to that news.

"Take a walk with me," he said instead. He'd walk past the spot in the gardens that he and Alexis had decided on and see if she had brought Jason with her.

"I do not want to."

"It is not a request," Michael said pointedly. "Come." He wouldn't placate her any longer. Her marriage to Jason would not be a request but an order if he had to do so.

He started out of the rooms and glanced back only once when he realized Elizabeth wasn't following. He gave her a stern glare and she sighed, falling into step beside him.

—

Barbara hesitantly knocked on Robin's sitting room. The two women occupied separate wings of the house.

After a moment, the tiny young woman opened the door and smiled hesitantly. "Barbara, is there something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

Robin stepped aside and let her guardian enter. "Is there word from my parents? Will they be able to attend the wedding?"

Barbara sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Sit, my dear."

Robin's lower lip trembled and she clasped her hand together, nervously. "Has…has something happened to them?" she asked fearfully. She didn't feel that she should lose her parents so soon after losing her aunt and uncle.

She'd been left in Malcolm and Felicia Scorpio's care nearly three years ago after her parents had been given an extremely dangerous mission in the neighboring kingdom of Derwyn.

But soon after they'd left, Malcolm—or Mac as he'd been affectionately called—had been called to stage a mission near the northern borders of Rhigwyn. He'd taken his partner and wife with him, Felicia Jones-Scorpio. Felicia was the widow of Frisco Jones, Anthony Jones's brother and it was deemed appropriate that the then fifteen year old girl would reside with Anthony and Barbara.

But just weeks ago, Mac and Felicia had been killed and Robin had been counting on more regular visits from her parents now that their mission was coming to an end. Robin sank onto the seat next to her guardian with trembling hands.

"Oh, darling, it is nothing like that all. It's just…the High Council has broken your betrothal to Jason. I am so sorry that I alarmed you," Barbara sighed. "Are you terribly disappointed?"

"Not especially," Robin admitted. "I am of age and should be getting married. Jason is a nice man and I am sure he will make a good husband for any woman. But I do not love him and I am content in remaining here until a husband is found for me."

"Well, you are taking this much more calmly than I had anticipated." Barbara smiled and patted Robin's hand. "Good. I will let the council know of your cooperation and I will begin making new contacts."

Robin nodded. "Thank you, Barbara."

—-

"Aunt Alexis, what are we waiting for here?" Jason asked, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants. He'd barely stepped foot into the main village of Rhigwyn in his entire twenty-four years much less the private gardens of the castle and to say he was uncomfortable and out of place would be an understatement.

"Michael is meeting us here and I promise we will explain everything," Alexis pledged. She sat on one of the stone benches and sighed. "Are you disappointed about Robin?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I had only met Robin a few times. You and I both know that I was really marrying her for Chloe. She deserves a better kind of life and the only way that will happen is if the Morgan name has more respect attached to it," Jason said.

"Chloe is a wonderful girl. She will find someone."

"And Alexander. Alexander wants to attend the university," Jason reminded her. "But we cannot afford to lose his help yet. We needed this."

"But Jason, you do not care for Robin the way a man should care for his wife," Alexis chastised.

"I would have treated her just as my father treated my mother," Jason snapped, insulted.

"I am only saying that you do not love her and settling for less is unfair for the both of you," Alexis replied with no trace of apology in her voice.

"Some of us are not allowed the luxury of marrying for love."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Jason turned, his eyes settling on a petite brunette in a silk sapphire dress that matched the shade of her eyes. She was tiny, would probably come no higher than his biceps and he could probably span her waist with his hands.

The moment her eyes found his, thunder crashed and the bright blue of the sky turned to coal-black. Multitudes of stars shot through the inky darkness before it abruptly returned to the spring day it'd been only a moment ago.

Elizabeth blinked. "What was that?" she asked softly.

Alexis stood and folded her arms tightly across her chest. "That was the sign," she said softly. She looked at Michael, who seemed a little stunned.

"Sign of what?" Elizabeth demanded. She moved away from her uncle and stalked over to Alexis. "Sign of what?" she repeated. "Who is this?" she gestured towards Jason.

"Elizabeth, this is my nephew, Jason Morgan. Jason, this is Elizabeth, the crown princess of Rhigwyn."

Jason bowed slightly. "My lady."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she looked towards Michael. She shook her head and took a step back. "No. Michael…"

"What is going on here?" Jason asked. He frowned, not liking the paleness of Elizabeth's already light skin. "Are you all right, my lady?"

"This is why you broke my betrothal?" she demanded scathingly. "You wished for me to take a walk with you—would not take no for an answer—and you bring me to meet Alexis's nephew." She glared at her uncle. "What does he have that Lucas does not? Is he more noble? Is he more worthy? Will he put me in such a large cage I will not even realize I'm trapped?"

Alarmed, Alexis put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Elizabeth, you do not understand what is going on here."

Elizabeth shook the hand off easily and stepped away, moving backwards, never taking her eyes off her uncle who'd yet to speak a word. "I understand completely. Lucas would have let me have too much freedom. He does not quite understand me but he might let me have some liberty. We cannot have that can we now?"

"Elizabeth, do not overreact," Michael said finally. "There is something going on here that you are not aware of—"

"You know…when you told me I did not have to marry Lucas, for one moment I thought that you loved me. That you were doing this for me because you knew how much I hated this…" She shook her head, tears shining brightly in her eyes. "But then I remembered. I remembered who you are. And who you will never be."

She turned on her heel and stalked away. Alexis started after her but Michael put a hand on her elbow. "She will not listen to us and she will not accept an explanation. Not right now."

"Then perhaps you might offer me one," Jason spoke up. "Why was she so upset? And what happened here a few moments ago?"

Alexis sighed and looked towards Jason. "The simplest question to answer is why she is so upset and it is purely because—"

"Because twelve years ago, I took her kitten away," Michael said softly, regret in his eyes. "Her mother would not have allowed her to have it inside the castle but she wanted it so badly. And I took it away. She has never forgiven me for that."

"It is not as easy as it might seem to be the princess," Alexis tried to explain. "She spends most of her time locked in her room and unable to leave the grounds. It is a very lonely existence."

Jason nodded. "And she thought you were controlling her life even more so by bringing her here. But surely she misunderstood your intentions. You do not mean to arrange a betrothal between the two of us."

"Why not?" Michael asked pointedly. "You are the nephew of a high-ranking council member. You are descended from the original captain of the king's guard. What makes you so unworthy of marrying the princess?"

Jason swallowed hard and glanced at Alexis. "Surely you are joking," he said quietly. "She is the crown princess, second in line to the throne. I may have the blood of noble men past, but I am just a farmer now."

"Under normal circumstances, you would not have been the first man I would have chosen."

"Normal circumstances," Jason echoed. "And what makes these circumstances abnormal?"

"Have you heard of the legend behind the Aurora Dawning?" Michael asked conversationally.

"My father studied it quite closely," Jason answered. "I know that it is due to occur in seven days, on Saturday night at midnight. The legend is that unless two specific people are celebrating the consummation of a holy union, the realm will be cursed with a thousand years of damnation." He hesitated. "Do you believe that the princess and I are these two people?"

"We not only believe it, but we now know it. What happened here a few moments ago proves it," Michael replied. "Now, it matters not to me whether the two of you agree with it or believe it yourself. It is the decision of the High Council that you will wed Elizabeth seven days from now."

Alexis sighed. "Michael, it is not Jason that you need to speak to like this. It is your own flesh and blood." She looked to her nephew. "What do you think of all this?"

"I know of the legend and I know what is to happen when the two people meet," Jason responded. "It is my duty to my family and my home that I do as the council wishes."

"Splendid," Alexis said with a smile. "I will see you home and we will explain everything to your family. Michael, perhaps you should see to Elizabeth."

"She will not listen to any explanation I will offer so I await your return. She will take it more calmly if it came from you." Michael nodded to Jason before walking away.

"He speaks of her as if she were not his family, his sister's daughter," Jason said, a little disturbed. "Has he really no heart like they say?"

"Michael is a good man and he loves his family very much. He has always had a strained relationship when it comes to Elizabeth. Come, we will retrieve our horses and head for the farm."

"Does he really think it is all because of a kitten he took from her?" he asked skeptically as Alexis led him towards the stables.

Alexis shrugged. "It is possible that it is where her distrust of him started, yes. That day has weighed heavily in his mind for a long time, Jason and I believe if he had a chance to do it again, he would give her the kitten if only for her to smile at him once again."

—-

"I can explain it to my mother," Jason told his aunt once they rode their horses into the barn on the estate. He slid off and started to unhook the bridle. "You should go and talk to the princess."

"Jason! You are back!" Chloe called from the corner of the barn. She poked her head out. "Come quickly! Lady is having her kittens!"

Jason smiled and shook his head. "Would you like to see some of the new additions to the family?" he asked his aunt. He moved towards the corner of the barn where the cats gave birth to their kittens and the dogs to their puppies. Chloe was an animal lover and always had a cat or dog trailing after her.

He squatted down as one of the tabby cats was giving birth to her sixth litter. Surrounding her were other various sized cats. "She is doing well. By now, she should not even need supervision."

"I think these will be the most lovely yet," Chloe said gleefully.

Jason glanced at one of the short-haired orange kittens watching the scene with a bit of interest. "Alexis."

"Hmmm?"

"Did she ever…get the kitten she wanted?" he asked her.

Alexis frowned a little. "No. The one she picked out stayed in the barn and she visited it a lot…the cat died giving birth to a litter of kittens. She was inconsolable." She shook her head sadly. "Michael kept track of the cat, believe it or not."

Chloe frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Jason stood and paused only to sweep the tiny orange kitten into his hands. "Alexis, I will see you off."

"Good day, darling, give my love to your mother and brother," Alexis said to Chloe before following Jason to Zeus. "What are you doing with that cat?"

Jason grabbed one of the horse blankets—one of the smaller ones for the foals—and delicately wrapped the kitten in it. "No one should be denied something they seem to want so desperately. Perhaps…you can find a way to give her this." He held the bundle out to his aunt.

"Oh, Jason…" Alexis took it from him. "This…I did not expect anything like this. She…she will adore it." She kissed his cheek. "You know about the legend, but do you know what the shooting stars represent?"

He frowned. "They're not part of…what happens?'

"No…it's actually very old folklore. Shooting stars…it is said that if a man and woman see a shooting star the first time they meet…they will know the truest of loves."

"I…did not know that," Jason said lamely. He stepped away from his aunt and cleared his throat. "I should go speak with my mother."

"I should get back as well. I will find a way to give the kitten to Elizabeth, you have my word."

**Afternoon**

Elizabeth was seated in her window seat of her sitting room when a soft knock sounded on her door. "Come in,'" she called listlessly.

Her handmaid, Gia Campbell, entered. "My lady, I was wondering if you were in need of anything."

"No. I do not think I'll be needing you for the rest of the day, so you are free to do as you wish." Elizabeth smiled a little at the only person in her life she might consider a friend.

Gia hesitated. "My lady, you seem…a little sad. Is everything all right or is too bold for me to ask?"

"I will not be marrying Lucas Spencer," Elizabeth remarked. She glanced at Gia. "And I believe my uncle is already at work on another betrothal."

"Well, my lady, you did not wish to marry Lucas," the young woman said hesitantly. "Would this not be a good thing?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "But he is arranging a betrothal between me and a man that I do not know and have only met this afternoon. At least…I knew Lucas."

Gia smoothed her calloused hands down her gray skirt and cleared her throat. "Who is he?" she asked.

"Jason Morgan, Alexis's nephew," Elizabeth replied. "I have no doubt that he will know how to deal with me and would have more free time to control me. That must have been Michael's primary motive for doing this to me. Lucas would be away often and I would have too much freedom. That cannot be allowed."

"My lady, perhaps you are looking at this the wrong way," Gia began. She sat primly on the edge of the window seat. "Surely, you should get to know this Jason Morgan before you make that assumption. Lord Corinthos would not do this to you without some sort of reason and I do not believe it is to control you."

"Michael Corinthos cares for no one and he most especially does not care for females with a strong mind," Elizabeth retorted quickly.

There was a knock on the door to her private suit and Gia hurried to open it, revealing Alexis. She was holding the horse blanket in her arms. "Elizabeth, I would like to speak with you."

"Yes I suppose you would," Elizabeth replied. "Gia, you are dismissed for the day. Thank you."

"Yes, my lady." Gia curtsied and left the room.

"Before I tell you what it is you need to know, I have something for you." Alexis sat on the window seat, placing the bundle in her lap. She delicately separated the folds to reveal the small orange kitten.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked up at Alexis. "Is…is she really for me?"

The elder woman smiled. "Yes. Here, take her."

Almost before the words left Alexis's lips, Elizabeth had scooped her up and was cuddling her in her arms. "Thank you…thank you so much."

"It is not me you need to thank but my nephew."

Elizabeth blinked and shook her head. "I do not understand. How could he have known that I wanted a kitten?"

"Michael mentioned that day…when you were seven. It weighs on him heavily, Elizabeth. I wish that you would forgive him."

Elizabeth ignored that and smiled. "So your nephew sent a cat for me. He seems…very sweet." She held the kitten up and the animal mewed in protestation of being roused from the sleep she'd been falling into. "Well, then I will call you Morgan."

"Jason is a good man," Alexis said. "The very image of his father, my sister's husband. And you would greatly enjoy the land that the Morgans own. A lot of green hills, a small stream that feeds into the lake, a lush forest."

"So it is true. I am to be betrothed to Jason." Elizabeth set the kitten next to her on the window seat and Morgan immediately began exploring her new environment.

"It is not just a betrothal." Alexis hesitated. "Do you know the legend behind the Aurora Dawning?"

Understanding blossomed in Elizabeth's eyes. "You believe that Jason and I are the people that are spoken of in the legend."

"The day turned to night when you met…you are the people that we are seeking. Seven days from now, on the dusk of the seventh day—you will be married. It is an order from the High Council."

Content with her new life, Morgan bounded into Elizabeth's lap and curled into a tiny ball to sleep. "Tell me about Jason," Elizabeth asked, her small fingers stroking Morgan's soft fur.

"He does not believe in controlling people—and he would treat you so kindly. Even if you were not the princess, he would treat you as though you are because my brother-in-law treated my sister like she was a queen. He does not know how to be any different." Alexis patted Elizabeth's knee. "He will do anything to please you—even if you wish to climb a tree and spend the night. You will have the independence you so long for…and a good husband with a close and loving family."

"So you are saying that I will have everything that I have always wanted…except a marriage borne from love," Elizabeth said softly.

"If there is any man out there that you might love, it would be Jason. You just have to give him the chance."

"So what is to happen now?" Elizabeth asked, not looking at the council member.

"Well, I suppose that is entirely up to the two of you for the next few days. If you would like, I could arrange for Jason to come to see you again. You could get to know one another." Alexis sighed. "Elizabeth, I wish that there were something I could say to make you feel better about all of this."

"There is nothing you could say, my lady. My life is not my own to live how I see fit." Elizabeth's large blue eyes were sad then. "I came to terms with this long ago."

"Then I will take my leave. Shall I send to word to my nephew?"

"If you like. I may as well take the opportunity to thank him for the kitten." She smiled then, feathering her fingers lightly over Morgan's soft fur.

—-

Chloe set the basket of bread on the dining table and sat down with a large plop—very unladylike in deed. "You are marrying the princess?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Susan frowned. "Are you sure that you heard your aunt correctly?"

Jason nodded and handed the plate of roasted chicken to Alexander. "You know that Father studied the legend of the Aurora Dawning. You must have suspected."

His mother nodded. "I suspected but I never dared to hope—and now you are betrothed to the princess. It is quite a lot to take in."

"What is she like?" Chloe asked. "Is she devastatingly beautiful? Is she like the ones from the books? Kind and perfect and all that?"

"She is very pretty," Jason assured his sister. "As for perfect and kind…I only met her briefly so I could not form an actual opinion."

"Will you live here?" Alexander pressed. "Or at the castle?"

"I am not sure. It was not brought up. I would assume since she is only second in line to the throne that we would live here."

"I would hope so as we can ill afford to lose you here," Susan remarked. "But this is a very good thing to happen to our family—" she broke off and stood. "Someone is approaching the front of the house."

Chloe jumped up. "I will go see who it is."

Alexander followed before Susan even had to even suggest it. Once they were both absent, Susan stared at her eldest child thoughtfully.

Feeling strangely uncomfortable, Jason shifted. "Is there something wrong?"

"Chloe tells me that you sent a kitten home with Alexis." Susan smiled softly. "My sister does not care for animals so who was it intended for?"

"The princess," Jason admitted. "Alexis told me that she had wanted one as a child and it died while having a litter of kittens."

"It was a very kind thing to do. She seems to have made quite a good impression on you," Susan observed.

"She immediately assumed that Michael Corinthos was arranging a new betrothal for her after breaking her last one and I fear that she thinks I am going to control her—trap her so to speak."

"It cannot be easy being a woman in the royal family. Not being the direct heir but not being an ordinary girl," his mother said. "You will have to make an effort to gain her trust as I do not think she would easily give it."

"I only have seven days, I doubt I will make much progress."

"If you go about it right, it would only take an hour," Susan said.

Before Jason could ask her for suggestions, Chloe and Alexander moved back into the room, Chloe wore a dazed expression.

"Who was it?" Susan asked.

"A royal messenger," Alexander remarked. He guided his sister back into a seat. "With a letter for Jason." He handed his older brother the thick cream-colored envelope.

With little ceremony, Jason ripped the side of the envelope off and extracted a piece of paper with the same material and color as its envelope. "It is from Aunt Alexis. The princess wishes me to return to the castle tomorrow at my earliest convenience so that she may thank me in person for the kitten."

"Kitten?" Alexander repeated.

"He sent the princess one of the kittens born two months ago," Chloe reported with a dreamy smile. "It that not the most romantic thing you've ever heard?"

Jason scowled. "I do not know that I can afford to give up more time. There is so much to be done—"

"I can handle it," Alexander cut in. "You are to marry her in seven days, brother. You should get the chance to know her more."

"Wouldn't it be so wonderful if they were to fall in love for real?" Chloe gushed.

"Hush, Chloe. You must get your head out of the clouds and live in the real world," Susan chastised.

Chloe folded her hands in her lap. "Yes, Mother," she said meekly. After a moment, she glanced up at Jason. "Are you going to go?"

"It is a royal invitation—I doubt he has a choice," Alexander remarked.

"It does say at my earliest convenience so maybe I could do the chores—"

"You'll go after breakfast," Susan interrupted. "You have an obligation to her now, Jason. And after all, she does want to thank you. Alexander can handle the chores."

—-

"I cannot believe how cliché it is for the princess to be the chosen one," Laura sighed. She took her seat at the council table next to her husband, Luke. "What is Lucas supposed to do now? There is no other eligible woman worthy of him."

"There is Lady Scorpio. With her betrothal to Jason broken, she is free," her husband pointed out.

Laura snorted. "Robin Scorpio is hardly worthy of our son, Luke. Be reasonable."

Barbara Jones sat down across from Laura and glared at her. "Robin is too good for your son and I would never consent to a marriage."

"Well, I am glad that pettiness is still alive and well," Skye Chandler murmured as she took her seat. She set some paperwork down to smile at Monica and Alan Quartermaine.

"Would you expect any less?" Monica asked dryly. She was only a council member due to her marriage into the Quartermaine family. The Quartermaines were one of the most privileged families in the realm and all eligible adults from their blood line served on the council.

"No," Skye replied with a rueful smile.

"Here is the text you were searching for," Jasper Jacks took his seat next to the redhead and slid the paper towards her. "What did you need it for?"

"Michael asked me to do some research on the Dawning," Skye said. "Thank you."

Michael entered the room then and as always, Alexis and Caroline were in tow. They took their seats at the head of the table. "I have spoken to the king and queen. The marriage is set."

Ned Ashton sighed. "I cannot imagine that the princess took it well."

"On the contrary, the princess enjoyed meeting my nephew," Alexis revealed. "I have made arrangements for them to meet again in the morning."

Barbara snorted. "The princess has never been a suitable member of the royal family. I have no doubt the news that she may live freely on a farm raised her spirits."

Michael narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Barbara, I might remind you that you speaking of one in line to the throne."

The redhead murmured her apology.

"Anyhow, the dawning is on schedule and we might turn to other matters concerning the realm," Michael continued.


	3. Day Two

Day Two

**Morning**

The tiny kitten sat up on her hind legs, trying to reach the string Elizabeth was teasing her with. After a moment, Morgan jumped so high, she lost her balance and tumbled backwards.

Elizabeth laughed and reached to scoop her from the ground and hold her in her lap. "So precious," she cooed, scratching Morgan's belly.

Someone cleared their throat. Elizabeth looked up to see a smiling Alexis standing a few feet in front of her with Jason Morgan at her side. Elizabeth immediately stood and set Morgan down on the soft green grass. "Alexis, I did not hear you approach."

"It seems you were slightly occupied," Alexis replied. She touched Jason's arm. "Elizabeth, you remember my nephew from yesterday. Jason, this is the princess."

"My lady," Jason said, nodding his head.

"Please…Elizabeth," she prompted. She twisted her fingers and smiled nervously. "Thank you…for the kitten. She's…she's wonderful."

"You're welcome…Elizabeth." Jason shifted and glanced at his aunt. "Was that all?" he asked. "I do not like to leave Alexander with all the chores."

Alexis frowned. "I thought you two might use this opportunity to get to know one another—"

"It's all right, Alexis," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure Jason has many responsibilities at home. If he must leave, I understand." She smoothed her hands over the fabric of her white dress. She felt so foolish—she'd put on her best dress, had even done her hair. "Thank you again for the kitten." She crouched and picked Morgan up. "I'll just go inside."

"Wait," Alexis told her. She touched her elbow. "This could be your only time outside all day."

"Mother asked me not to stay out too long," Elizabeth replied. "She gets nervous when I'm not in my room."

"You are in your room all day?" Jason asked, curiously. "Why?"

"Because my mother worries for my safety," Elizabeth replied simply. "I was only able to convince her to let me in the gardens this morning because I was meeting with you."

"I can stay," Jason offered. "My brother is capable of doing the chores without me. I just prefer to oversee him."

"I do not wish to _keep_ you from your responsibilities," Elizabeth replied, her voice adopting a stiff and cold tone. "Good day, Mr. Morgan." She nodded in Alexis's direction. "Alexis."

Elizabeth exited the gardens then and Alexis sighed. "That girl has more walls than this entire castle," she murmured. She looked at her nephew. "Jason—you do not understand the female gender at _all_ do you?"

"I don't believe so, no," Jason replied. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well…you do not know Elizabeth so perhaps you did not recognize the signs. She was looking forward to today, Jason. I built you up in her mind and I think she wanted to at least…talk to you today," Alexis replied. "She wore her best clothes, did more with her hair then just tying it away from her face. She wanted to make a good impression, Jason. And the only thing you could say was, _is that all?_" Alexis shook her head. "You have no common sense."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Jason tried to assure his aunt. "I just…I did not know what to say to her. She is a member of the royal family—"

"She is Elizabeth, the woman you're set to wed in five days' time," Alexis reminded him. "And I thought you didn't wish to marry a stranger."

"I do not—"

"Then do not treat her as one." Alexis tapped her chin. "Stay here. I will catch up to her and bring her back."

"Alexis," Jason protested.

"Wait here," Alexis instructed sharply.

—

Elizabeth was just opening the door to her rooms—Morgan tucked inside the crook of her arm—when Alexis called her name. She turned. "Yes?"

"Please come back to the gardens," Alexis told her. "Jason—he was nervous about meeting you. It is not so easy for him to speak with the crown princess."

"Is that all that I am?" Elizabeth asked softly. "Just a princess?"

"No, of course not. But you should come back down—give him the chance to apologize."

"I…give me a few moments. I want to change," Elizabeth said. "And leave Morgan up here." She disappeared into her rooms.

—

When she reappeared in the gardens fifteen minutes later, she wore a more basic tan, long-sleeved cotton dress. Her hair was down and she was without the kitten.

Jason was standing alone in the gardens but he immediately straightened when he caught sight of her. "My lady, I apologize for my rudeness before."

"Where is Alexis?" Elizabeth asked, rather than acknowledge his apology.

"She never returned. I fear that she is too angry with me," Jason confessed. "I treated you rather badly and I would like to take it back."

Elizabeth sighed. "It is all right—I was not very nice to you either yesterday. I might have said some things about you that I did not mean. I spoke in anger."

"Yesterday was a bit of a surprise. I was not expecting to be brought here and told I was to marry the crown princess of Rhigwyn," Jason admitted. "I do not hold it against you."

"Why did you give me the cat?" she asked curiously. "You hardly know me and I can't imagine Michael going into any detail about the incident."

"He only mentioned it in passing. My aunt elaborated further on it. I hope it wasn't too forward…" Jason cleared his throat. "My sister loves animals—there is always a cat or dog trailing after her and every time one of the farm animals dies, she cries. I was thinking more of her when I gave the cat to Alexis for you."

"Even so, it was very kind of you." She sat on one of the stone benches. "You mentioned your sister. Is she younger?"

"Her name is Chloe and she is fifteen," Jason replied. "There is also Alexander, he's twenty. Do you have any siblings?" He hesitated. "Other than your brother?"

"No, there is just Nikolas. My mother only had a second child to ensure the throne would stay in the family should something happen to my brother," Elizabeth told him. "But Nikolas is twenty-five and healthy. I do not think my services will be required."

Jason tentatively sat down on the bench across from her. "Do you want to be queen?"

"No," Elizabeth said immediately. "It is has never been my dream. To be queen would to be locked up in these walls forever."

"You mentioned that yesterday—asked if I could put you in such a large cage that you wouldn't realize you were trapped. What did you mean?"

"I meant that I thought Michael was trying to keep me in check even more so than he was before. Lucas Spencer is the captain of my father's knights. He is a good man but he fears women with strong minds and he would insist I stay indoors like everyone else in my life. I would be reduced to no more than an instrument for Lucas's heirs," Elizabeth said. The longer she spoke, the more her voice trembled.

"It will not be like that with me," Jason leaned forward, trying to assure her. "I give you my word."

"You don't wish to have children?" Elizabeth inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, of course I want a family," he responded. "But—I don't understand, my lady, you do not wish to have one at all?"

"I have not decided yet," Elizabeth sighed. "I just don't like that because I am a woman, I am expected to have children."

"Well…yes, that _is_ unfair," Jason agreed. "But if you were in your brother's place, you would be expected to have a child would you not?"

"Yes and I would still resent it. I feel sorry for my brother's wife. She is no more than sixteen years old and thrust into a future she was not ready for. She is married to a man she met the morning of her wedding. Nikolas is nine years older and she is so far from the home she grew up in and to make matters worse, she will be queen one day and she must have a son or the direct line to the throne will be ruined."

"My lady, how can you not want a family?" Jason pressed.

"Because I have never been part of a family," Elizabeth said coldly. She stood. "I did not have the opportunity to grow up like you did, Mr. Morgan."

"I should think that would make you want one of your own all the more," Jason argued. He stood, towering over her. "I'm sorry you grew up in a privileged home with everything that you could want but—"

"It never ceases to amaze me the perspective peasants have of a life like mine," Elizabeth seethed. "You, who own your own home and can and go as freely as you wish. You answer to no one and do not have to remain locked away in your room."

"My lady," Jason hesitated. "I do not mean to anger or insult you. I—I do not have much experience with your gender beyond my family and a friend. I confess that I only met the woman I was previously engaged to…a few times. And they were not royalty."

Elizabeth sat back on the bench, her head bowed. "I apologize," she said softly. "I often forget my place. Please…sit down. I wish—I wish to know more about your family and your home."

Jason obeyed her request, keeping his eyes on her. She clasped her hands loosely in her lap and kept her eyes down. "What is it you want to know?"

"I have never been further than these walls," Elizabeth admitted. "But I often go to a turret and it has a rather magnificent view. I can see part of your land from there and it looks so beautiful. There is a stream that runs through it, yes?"

"Yes. We have a good part of the forest on our land and the stream runs through that. Mother and Chloe do some of their washing there if we're having trouble bringing water from the well. The house isn't very large but each of us has our own rooms. My father often talked about adding more on but he never…he never managed to do it." Jason cleared his throat. "My brother is not meant for the life he leads now. We always expected him to attend the university but when my father died, we needed him at home."

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded. "A son's first duty is to his family." She glanced up then but quickly averted her eyes. "Will he go now? After…the marriage…I mean. Members of the royal family attend free of charge. Male members," she added.

Jason clenched his jaw. "We don't accept charity."

"But it would not be charity," Elizabeth protested quickly. "My brother attended the university that way and my father did as well. Michael attended university once my mother was promised to my father. It's just simply the way things are. You said it yourself — you always intended for your brother to attend the university. Why should he not reap the benefits of this marriage? Someone ought to be happy after all of this."

"I appreciate your words, my lady, but I assure you that my brother would agree with me. He would rather pay his way."

Elizabeth nodded. "All right then. I only…I only wished to inform you of the possibility. It is of course, his decision in the end."

Jason shifted and glanced at the position of the sun. Alexander would almost be finished the morning chores. He hoped that his brother remembered to check on the sheep. They were due to lamb soon.

"If you need to be getting home, I understand. I did not wish to keep you," Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts.

"Alexander is not accustomed to doing the chores by himself," Jason said with a shrug. "I was merely wondering if he'd remembered to check on the sheep."

"Sheep?" Elizabeth repeated. Her eyes lit up. "What other sorts of animals do you have?"

"I wouldn't have thought you to be an animal person, my lady."

"Could you…please not call me that?" Elizabeth requested. "I so rarely get to hear my own name."

The idea of not hearing one's own name was a foreign concept to Jason—almost as foreign as calling a princess by anything other than a formal title. But she'd asked and his father had always taught him to obey women—especially those who were important to him.

And as the woman he was set to marry, she'd become rather important to him. "All right, Elizabeth. Have you ever seen barn animals?"

"Only dogs, cats and horses, I'm afraid," Elizabeth admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But I read as often as I can and sometimes there are sketches."

"Sketches can't compare," Jason shook his head. "My favorite place anywhere is the loft in the barn. It was where my parents lived when they were first married before my father built the house. It's a little run down but sometimes when I'm there late, like when a foal is born or a calf, I go sleep up there and I get to wake up and go right to work."

"I've never met anyone who works for a living like you do," Elizabeth confided. "I think it is so…I think it is incredible."

"We kind of have to work hard if we want to do more than make ends meet," Jason remarked. "My sister needs a dowry. Not one the palace provides," Jason added when he saw Elizabeth open her mouth to respond.

She pressed her lips together and flushed. "I seem to be insulting you with every word out of my mouth."

"Well, you've never had to work for anything in your life. I don't suppose you'd understand the pride behind something like that."

The words—although said without judgment and scorn—stung her. She cleared her throat. "I have an appointment to meet my mother for a fitting," she murmured. "I am grateful that you took the time out of your busy day to come see me." She stood. "Good day, Mr. Morgan."

"I did not mean…" Jason stood and followed her to the entrance of the garden. "I am sorry if I said something to upset you. I did not intend to."

"No…it's all right." Elizabeth shrugged her slender shoulders and sighed. "You might as well get used to the fact that I often forget my place. I have already done it a few times in front of you. Your family is your family and I will be sure to keep myself aware of that."

"I do not mean for you to do that," he protested. "They will be your family, too."

"They will be _your_ family," Elizabeth corrected. "What makes you think they won't treat me the same way you do?"

"And how do I treat you?" Jason inquired.

"Like I am some dainty doll in a case rather than the woman you're engaged to marry." Elizabeth met his eyes briefly before looking away. "Princess is just a title. It is not who I am. Good day, Mr. Morgan."

**Late Morning**

Caroline Benson turned to the side and studied her reflection in the three-paneled mirrors. "It feels a bit loose in the back," she murmured. "Georgiana?"

The petite seamstress tucked a loose piece of russet-colored hair behind her ear and placed a small hand at the small of the council member's back. "Yes, it does, Lady Benson. It's odd as this gown fit perfectly just two weeks ago."

Georgiana Matthews circled the woman with a practiced eye, her coffee gaze taking in all the stitches and seams of the midnight blue silk gown. Georgiana reached up and adjusted the plunging neckline. "I could take it in, my lady, but I think that you ought to look into gaining the weight back."

"It's been a trying time," Caroline sighed. "One thing after another in the council room. I hardly have time to _sleep_ much less come to these fittings."

"The dawning is too important to miss for the future head of the High Council," Georgiana teased. "My lady, if you do not take more care for your appearance, how shall you ever marry?"

"I have no need for marriage," Caroline remarked stiffly.

"Where did you find the design for this dress?" Georgiana asked curiously. "This dress seems so simple for someone of your position and aspirations."

"So?" Caroline asked haughtily.

"You cannot be seen in a gown that is out of season." Georgiana shook her head. "My lady, you are one of the most eligible women in the kingdom and people's opinions matter. You must be almost as well-dressed as the Queen."

Georgiana moved over to her sketching table and started making some quick movements with her pencil. "Your name must be on the lips of everyone for days—you must stick in their minds, Lady Benson. For the King appoints the head of the council and you will want the good word of the Queen when he makes that decision."

"You are right, Georgiana. What do you recommend?" Caroline asked, stepping down from the stool and crossing to her.

"The fabric and the color will stay the same." The pencil was moving as fast as lightening and gradually, a strapless dress was beginning to appear on the paper. A heart-shaped bodice with a tight waistline—the skirt flared and was long.

"It's rather daring don't you think?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"All the better." Georgiana picked up the sketch. "I'll be right back. Wait here—I can make some of the adjustments on the dress now."

She exited and Caroline nervously paced the room. She was nervous about this ball. Nervous about the Dawning.

Nervous about seeing Jason again.

She braced a hand on the small of her back and started to pace. It'd been over a year since she'd left home. The first winter had been difficult. She'd been lonely in her new home. It was much larger than the one she'd left and due to the snow, she couldn't very well wander the village and get to know her new surroundings.

She'd missed Jason the most during that time—couldn't understand why he was being so difficult and unrelenting. It wasn't as though they would have to live in the village full time. A few months out of the year—nothing more.

But he'd remained stubborn on the matter. She could stay and marry him or she could go and fulfill her dream of being a council member.

In the end, it hadn't been a hard decision. She was the youngest female council member in the history of the realm and she was destined to be the first female leader of the council.

She would not give that up for a _thousand_ Jasons. He could not understand her dreams and she could not understand his. It was better this way.

Now after another winter had passed and they were coming to the end of the spring, Caroline felt more at home within her new life but she could not fight the rising sadness at the thought of attending Jason's wedding in five days. He would be marrying a woman even less suited for him than Caroline could ever dream of being.

Yet Caroline was terrified that the princess would end up being the woman Jason loved more than his family home.

"I never thought I would find you here of all places."

The arrogant drawl came from the doorway to Georgiana's shop and Caroline spun to find AJ Quartermaine leaning against the doorframe, a cocky smile firmly set on his lips.

Caroline arched a slim eyebrow and tried to look as stern and disapproving as she could with the revealing neckline of her dress. "Oh and why is that?" she asked coolly.

"I always thought of you as neutral," AJ said, stepping forward. He dragged his eyes from her bare feet up the long line of the gown, past her slim waist and small breasts to her face. "You ought to dress like that more often, Caroline."

All too aware of her shortcomings, Caroline crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest. She had no hips, her arms were too long and her breasts were almost unmentionable.

Her elbows were too knobby as well but _that_ was neither here nor there.

But Caroline Benson cared nothing for being attractive. She only wished for power.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Lord Quartermaine?" Caroline demanded as she slid her feet into her plain shoes.

AJ swaggered over to her, that damned smile still present. "Ah…so formal, dear sweet Caroline." He flicked a piece of her light blonde hair over her shoulder. She'd left it down when removing her earlier garments, Caroline belatedly realized.

"State your business or leave," Caroline said firmly, taking a step back.

"It's quite simple, actually. _You_ are in the need of an escort for the ball Saturday and _I_ am in the need of someone to escort. Why not combine our two predicaments?" AJ suggested.

"I would rather eat dirt than be seen on your arm," Caroline spat.

"So much venom," AJ shook his head and continued to smile at her. "Everyone in the kingdom knows your shame, Caroline."

"My shame?" Caroline echoed scornfully. She tried to laugh it off—but the sound came out bitter and strangled.

"That you and the eldest Morgan son were set to be engaged when my grandfather passed away." A shadow flickered over the Quartermaine heir's face but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and he continued. "Your number was called up and the fool wouldn't allow you to have your cake and eat it too."

"Jason had responsibilities," Carly remarked coolly. "I knew that he would never leave his home."

"Yes but you are _still_ a single woman and everyone knows that you will more than likely remain that way. After all—you are twenty-four and few women marry after that age."

"A woman does not need a man to be complete," Caroline retorted. "I never intend to marry."

"So that you may pine for the future prince like Lady Alexis pines for Lord Corinthos?" AJ shook his head. "Everyone knows that Michael Corinthos has only loved one other person in his life and Brenda Barrett has been dead for nearly twenty years. And once your dear sweet Jason is married to the princess…"

"It matters not to me what Jason does or does not do. He could marry Elizabeth, fall madly in love and have a brood of children and I would not give a damn," Caroline retorted hotly. Her eyes were lit in fury. "What is it that you want from me, AJ? To remind me of my past? Well, what if one were to remind you of your precious Keesha—"

"Do not utter one more word," AJ seethed in a low voice. The smirk was gone from his countenance and every muscle in his body was tensed. Caroline was almost positive that if she'd been a man—he would have hit her.

"You can throw my painful past in my face but you cannot handle a little payback?" Caroline demanded. "You are a hypocrite, Lord Quartermaine. You may think that you are a better man than Lord Corinthos—that you are more cunning, more intelligent and more lethal—and perhaps you are. But never forget that you both have one weakness in common. You both mourn for women who never loved you."

"And you lust for a man who only wanted your land," AJ hissed. "Who would want you, Lady Benson? You look more like a teen-aged boy than a full-grown woman."

Caroline lifted her chin defiantly in the air and pressed her lips together firmly. "Beauty is overrated," she managed to say in a strong and clear voice.

"Perhaps one day you will believe that." AJ spun his heel and slammed out of the dress shop.

Caroline heard a sound behind her and a furious Georgiana stepped back into the main room. "I did not want to appear until he left, my lady, and I most apologize. But I feared if we were to come face to face, I might have stabbed him with my shears," the young woman seethed.

Caroline closed her eyes against the first rush of tears and fought them back. It was one thing to have come to terms with her looks in her mind. But it was quite another for a handsome man to point it out to her.

No matter how vile he was.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "It is all right, Georgiana. Lord Quartermaine is one of those people who know exactly which button to press to hurt someone."

"Luckily for you, you also possess that quality." Georgiana set her sketches down. "The difference between the two of you, my lady, is that you never attack. You merely defend."

Caroline nodded wearily and sighed. "Let's get on with this. I would like to return to my home and lay down for the remainder of the day."

"Yes, of course, Lady Benson—but if I might just say one last thing. Lord Quartermaine is mistaken—you are a beautiful woman and it only takes the right man to see it. You just have not found him yet."

Caroline smiled and felt her heart lift a little. "You know, Georgiana—perhaps you might call me Caroline. I feel you are the closest thing I have to a friend in my life."

**Afternoon**

Contrary to the opinions of some men, the future queen of the kingdom did not spend her time planning some grand ball or an elegant gathering of local women. Instead, Princess Emily of Rhigwyn's everyday life resembled that of her husband's sister. Most of her days were spent in the elegant suite of rooms assigned to her and her husband.

Each day was longer than the one before and she longed for the emerald green fields of her childhood home. But this was her future. _This_ was her home now.

Emily smoothed out the canvas of her embroidery project and straightened one of the stitches. She was so tired of endlessly sitting in this room, trying to think of ways to fill the time. She embroidered, she sewed, and she knitted. Day after day.

She knew how she was expected to spend her time. She should be taking every opportunity to conceive the heir to kingdom. The sooner the better, for if the king were made to wait too long for his grandson, well, one could argue that Emily was barren and their marriage would be invalidated.

Unhappy as she was here at the palace, Emily did not wish to leave Nikolas. Though he did not care for her the way she wished, he treated her with respect and the nights that he did reach for her...

A flush rose in her pale cheeks and she dipped her head, hiding her smile. She was alone in the room but she knew it was not proper to _think_ about those nights, much less speak of them.

But those were the nights Emily could pretend her husband loved her and they were the highlights of her life here—the only moments she could remember being happy. He was so kind and gentle and—the flush deepened. They always made love in the dark but she could still feel the rippling muscles of his chest under her fingers.

Her heartbeat quickened as she realized night would be drawing close. Would Nikolas reach for her tonight?

The door to their rooms slid opened and Nikolas entered, his head bent down as studied a sheaf papers in his hands. Emily used the moments between that and when he looked at her to school her features back into the polite mask she wore as a rule.

"Good afternoon, my lord," she said politely.

Nikolas glanced up, his mouth tightened at the use of proper titles. His mother and father treated each other quite the same way. He did not think they even slept in the same bedroom now—and quite wondered if they ever had.

He didn't want that for his life but it seemed he was destined for it. "Good afternoon, Emily. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Yes, my lord." Emily set her embroidery aside. She hesitated. "Was there something that you needed, my lord?"

Nikolas sighed and shook his head. "No, I will just sit here with you and go over these papers. They are plans for the Dawning," he told her.

Emily nodded. "Is it true that the princess is one of the chosen?" she asked, intrigued.

Nikolas sat down and poured himself a glass of water. "Yes, she is set to wed Jason Morgan on Saturday. Do you know of him?"

"Of course. His land borders my own. Chloe was one of my closest friends before I left." Emily clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Why do you not visit with her?" Nikolas questioned. "You could send word and she could come here for a few days."

"I did not want to be a bother." Emily shifted uncomfortably.

"This is your home," Nikolas said, his voice bordering on impatient. "You are the princess. Nothing you do or say is a bother to anyone."

"Well…perhaps one day." Emily stood. "I am quite tired, my lord, I believe I will nap before supper." She gathered her things in her arms before disappearing into their bedroom.

Nikolas scrubbed a hand over his face, resigned to a lifetime of awkward days and loving nights.

—

"Mother!" Chloe called, excitedly. She rushed into the kitchen. "Jason's coming up the road."

"Go help your brother finish his chores and tell Jason to come see me," Susan instructed as she wiped her flour-covered hands on her apron. She moved to the cabinet and pulled a plate of cheese and some bread so that Jason might eat.

When Jason finally entered the kitchen, he'd already put his horse back in the barn and cleaned up from the dusty ride. "Hello, Mother. Chloe said you wished to speak with me."

"Sit, eat. I can't imagine you took time during your visit." She took a seat and her son did the same. "How did it go?"

"Parts of it went well," Jason admitted. "It seemed at times, however, all we could do was insult one another. I told her Alexander wanted to go to the university and she remarked that members of her family go free so he could take advantage of that."

Susan's face lit up. "Well, that's wonderful news. Alexander could start as soon as next fall."

Jason frowned. "You cannot accept something like this, Mother. Alexander will pay his way through, just like we always intended."

"I suppose you said something along these lines to the princess."

"Yes. She said that she had never met anyone who worked for living as we do and I said that we had to if we wanted to make more than ends meet." He hesitated. "I _might_ have said that since she hadn't worked a day in her life, she wouldn't understand the kind of pride that can be attached."

Susan closed her eyes. "Oh, Jason. How could you say something so cruel and unnecessary?"

"She was flaunting her privileges," Jason protested. "I had to say something to put her in her place."

"Perhaps she was trying too hard," Susan allowed. "I can only assume she wanted to make a good impression on you and perhaps she was trying to make marriage to her sound better. As though you'd be able to benefit."

Jason shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I get the feeling that she might not think highly of herself. My sister has often said the princess is rarely seen and very withdrawn in public. She was born only to assure the throne stays in her family. It must be very difficult to know your entire existence is based on that fact. Perhaps she thought she's not enough for you."

"That's ridiculous," Jason shook his head. "She's very beautiful and articulate. She asks about things Caroline never even thought of. She wanted to know about this place, the land, and the animals. How could she think that I'd need more in order to be comfortable with marrying her?"

"I think that's a question you should ask someone of her age. Perhaps Chloe might be able to provide some insight. Young girls often do strange things when they're infatuated."

Jason blinked. "Infatuated?" he repeated. "Elizabeth is not _infatuated_ with me. This is merely a political alliance for her."

"For her family, yes," Susan agreed. "But how can you know what this means to her unless you ask?"

"I won't see her until the wedding. How can I ask her something like that?"

"I think that you should give Alexander more responsibility around this place. Perhaps he could prove himself by taking on the majority of the morning chores for the next few days."

"Are you suggesting that I visit Elizabeth again?"

"Perhaps." Susan smiled and touched her eldest son's cheek. "Out of the three of you, you are most like your father. You love like he does and most of the time, you have a very good head on your shoulders. But your father always had to take the hard way around when it came to understanding me. We were fortunate to have love but it took time to develop that. I want you to have the love that your father and I shared."

"As you said…it takes time. It could not possibly develop in five days, which is there is before the day of the dawning."

"But you already care for her. And I can see that you are attracted to her. I think you should have the opportunity to expand on that."

"I will return to tomorrow on one condition," Jason said. "You come along and meet Elizabeth."

"All right," Susan agreed easily. "I will go and visit with Alexis afterwards then. I should very much like to meet my future daughter-in-law."

**Evening**

Gia unwound Elizabeth's braid and reached for the silver-handled brush on her vanity table. "Your new friend seems to be settling in well," the maid remarked as she watched Morgan make a little bed for herself.

Elizabeth watched it through the mirror as well and smiled. "After wanting a kitten for so long, it is almost hard to believe I have one."

"That Jason Morgan must be a very kind man to think of a woman he hardly knows."

Elizabeth pressed lips together and looked away. "He _is_ kind," she allowed, "but he is like everyone else I have ever known Gia."

"I know that you wish to be treated the same as everyone else, my lady, but you would be remiss if you did not remember—you are _not_ like everyone else and that is why they treat you as such."

"But I am not just the princess to him—or I should not be. I am to be his wife and I don't know if I can survive a marriage like that. Nikolas and Emily can barely be in the same room but a few moments before she flees." Tears wet her lashes and she closed her eyes. "I live a life of solitude as it is. I do not wish to live in the middle of the nowhere with a man who has more respect for my status than affection for me."

"I feel for you, my lady, but what can you do? Force him to love you?"

She hesitated. Her powers. She used them so rarely since she'd accidentally blown up a small portion of the stables when she was twelve. There were times when she'd been so angry that she'd been forced to relinquish the argument just to calm herself. Her powers were tied to her emotions.

But she often used them to just heal little scratches on her hands from framing her canvases and she wondered if they wouldn't be of some help—

No. She must never be discovered for enchantresses such as herself were shipped to work camp upon discovery. Women with powers were feared in this world and if she were found out…

"There." Gia finished the new braid and fastened it with a ribbon. "Will you be needing anything else?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "No, that will be all."

—

Mirielle patted the side of her perfectly coifed ash-blonde hair and tightened her robe around her body as she joined Michael on the sofa of her sitting room. "Honestly, Michael, this could have waited."

"No, it could not have." Michael slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Lady Davis has indicated her nephew wishes to visit with your daughter over the next few days."

"They can visit in her sitting room under supervision of course." Mirielle rose and sighed. "It will be liberating to know she is out of this palace and we will be out of danger."

"Danger?" Michael echoed. "What is this _danger_ you speak of?"

"Well, one never knows when she might snap," Mirielle remarked. "She could kill all of us with just a look."

Michael peered into his half-sister's wide blue eyes—eyes that her daughter had inherited. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Of course. I am only grateful that we were able to keep her locked away so effectively."

"I have never been ashamed to call myself your brother before, but in this moment…" Michael sighed deeply. "I came to request your permission for your daughter to visit with her betrothed but I see that you consider her something to suffer through. It is the order of the High Council that Elizabeth may come and go as freely as she pleases and see Jason Morgan whenever she likes."

Mirielle narrowed her eyes. "You take too many liberties, dear brother," she seethed. "I say who my daughter sees and who she does not see. You are lucky that we do not contest this ridiculous betrothal. What do you propose I do? Let the peasant move into her bedroom?"

"I propose that you remember who is in charge and who is not," Michael retorted. "The High Council is the law of the land. You answer to us. This is the way it has always been and this is the way it always be. You would do your best to keep your distance from Elizabeth and I do not wish her to know just how much her own mother fears and loathes her."


	4. Day Three

Thanks for the reviews :) This story is serving as a buffer between me finishing posting A Few Words Too Many and beginning to post my next brand-new story, The Best Thing at some point next week. After this is over, if I still need a buffer, I'll either post some short stories or Daughters.

The chapters in this story are between 15-25 pages long. I should have warned that initially :P They're all over 6000 words.

* * *

**Day Three**

**Morning**

Elizabeth sipped her tea and watched curiously as Morgan explored the room. The small kitten had already been lost several times in the vastness of Elizabeth's rooms.

"My lady."

Elizabeth set her cup down on her breakfast table and stood. "Yes, Gia?"

The young woman couldn't contain her smile. "Lady Alexis is here to see you and she has brought guests."

"Guests?" Elizabeth hesitated and belted her robe more securely over her cotton nightgown. "What sort of guests?"

"Her sister, Susan Morgan and her eldest son, Jason." Gia's brown eyes twinkled with excitement. "My lady, he is most handsome. Shall I show them in?"

"I—yes. Clear these dishes and I will go get washed and dressed." Elizabeth touched her tangled curls and disappeared into her bedroom.

Gia moved back into the hallway. "My lady wasn't expecting visitors," she told the trio politely. "She is dressing now but you may wait in her sitting room." The three entered the room and Gia busied herself clearing the breakfast table.

Morgan saw the visitors and dashed over to play with the hanging skirts of Alexis and Susan. "Is this the kitten you brought for her?" Susan asked, lifting the orange pile of fur into her lap.

"Yes," Jason agreed. "I did not really think she would keep her in her private rooms."

"Oh, the princess never lets that adorable thing out of her sight," Gia said cheerfully as she gathered the tray in her arms. "Morgan is one of the few things my lady has to smile about."

"Morgan?" Susan repeated with smile. "What a sweet name," she cooed to the cat.

Jason shifted on the lavish sofa, clearly uncomfortable in the luxurious surroundings. After a moment, Elizabeth exited her bedroom, dressed in a plain pink dress and her hair pulled into a twist. "Good morning," she said politely. "I apologize for taking so long."

"Nonsense, my lady, you were not expecting us." Alexis stood and Susan set aside Morgan to stand beside. "I would like to introduce you to my sister, Susan Morgan. Susan, this is Princess Elizabeth."

"I am very pleased to meet you my lady," Susan said with a warm smile. "I have heard many things about you."

"Please, Mrs. Morgan, call me Elizabeth," she insisted. "And I am very pleased to meet you. Your son speaks so highly of his family—I did not expect the opportunity to meet you before Saturday."

"When Jason told me he was coming back this morning, I decided to take the opportunity to meet you and visit with my sister as well."

"I was not aware you were returning," Elizabeth remarked to Jason.

"I feel there are a few misunderstandings that we must clear up," Jason answered.

"That will have to wait since I wish to speak with Elizabeth alone. Alexis, show Jason around. Twenty minutes should do it."

"Mother—" Jason protested but Alexis already had his arm and was leading him out of the rooms.

"Come, let us sit and get to know one another." Susan took her seat and when Elizabeth sat next to her, Morgan jumped in her lap and curled up to take a nap. "She seems to adore you."

"And I her," Elizabeth admitted with a smile. "She is so beautiful. I cannot thank your son enough for being so thoughtful."

"He has such a large heart. It does not occur to him to hold back and that is part of the reason I wished to speak to you without him."

"He's very proud," Elizabeth said hesitantly. "It is hard to speak to him without sounding as though I am insulting him."

"It is not you, it is the situation. Two days ago, he was under the impression he was marrying a woman he'd met only a handful a times and now he finds himself betrothed to the crown princess. He is a simple young man and it takes time to adjust."

"I understand that. I only wish he'd stop treating me as though I am the princess. Once we are married, I do not wish for him to call me 'my lady' or anything else and he seems reluctant to call me by my given name."

"Time will fix that," Susan remarked. "But I wish to tell you about another woman in Jason's past. One that he had expected to marry. He was in love with a young girl who grew up on a neighboring farm. I suspect you may know her. Caroline Benson?"

"Jason knows Caroline?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "I did not realize that."

"She was always a dreamer—hoping that her family line would allow her a position on the High Council. Jason did not think that would happen as she is very young and in addition—a female. He cared very deeply for her and we all thought they would marry. Caroline believed it as well—she was hoping Jason would come to the village and live with her once she was called up for duty."

"But he speaks so highly of his home. I have known him but two days and I can't imagine he would ever leave it."

Susan squeezed Elizabeth's hands. "I knew that you would understand him. I could feel it. Caroline did not respect his love for his home and they quarreled bitterly. She went to the council and he remained at home. They never reconciled and I think it hurt him very deeply that she did not accept him.'

"Does he still love her?" Elizabeth asked, slightly stricken. Her heart dropped to her feet at the idea of marrying a man pining for another woman.

"No, I do not believe so. I also do not think he was ever really truly in love with her. It was very convenient for the two of them to be together. She is the only child and our land would be joined with theirs. They grew up together…do you understand?"

"Yes. Are you telling me this because you feel I might pressure him to move here to the palace and because our marriage was ordered by the council…he would not have a choice?"

Susan hesitated. "That is not my primary reason for telling you but now that you mention it…"

"Your son is very lucky to have a mother who cares for him the way that you seem to." Elizabeth stood and crossed to one of her large windows with a view of the winding gardens and the maze. "You need not worry, Mrs. Morgan. This is a very beautiful place to live but I have been here for nineteen years and I relish the idea of escaping these walls." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Anyhow, I have been raised to understand that the husband makes the decisions and whatever Jason would prefer, I would go along with."

Susan frowned. "Jason is not that sort of husband. He would ask your opinion."

"He would not be happy with the answer as I rarely have an opinion about anything. It is easier that way." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Mrs. Morgan, I understand if you are disappointed about your son marrying me. I know that I am hardly suitable for a man like him."

Susan shook her head and smiled. "Elizabeth, I am very happy that this is taking place. You understand my son in a way Caroline did not. And I really do not understand how you could feel that I would be disappointed. How are you unsuitable?"

"I have had everything done for me," Elizabeth explained. "I have had my own maid since I was a little girl. I have never set foot inside a kitchen. I have never cleaned my own rooms. I know nothing about washing clothing or living on a farm and while I am capable of having children, I fear that I would be no good at raising them."

"Everyone has to learn these things, you will just have a late start," Susan said. She crossed to the sullen young woman. "There is nothing that I cannot teach you and as for raising children…you are such a loving person…I can feel that you would make an excellent mother."

"I doubt it. I have never known affection beyond that of my brother's. My mother and father can only be bothered with me when I can do something for them." Elizabeth sighed. "The only thing that I am any good at are my drawings and even they are worthless."

Drawings. Now that Susan looked around the room, she could see different framed canvases on the walls. Some landscapes, a few portraits. "Did you do all of these?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "I have hardly anything else do to sitting in this room rather than reading or drawing."

"These are wonderful, my dear," Susan said with a warm smile. "You should not underestimate yourself." She touched Elizabeth's shoulder. "You will find many lovely things to draw at our home."

"You mean…I could continue to draw after I marry?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. "Lucas always expected me to give it up. Said it was a silly past time for little girls."

"This is what you love to do," Susan said. "If you do not ask Jason to give up his land, why should he expect you to give up these?"

"I do not believe I have ever met anyone like you, Mrs. Morgan," Elizabeth said with a touch of wonder in her voice.

Alexis pushed open the door a moment later. "We are done," she announced. She eyed her sister. "How did it go in here?"

"Quite well," Susan remarked. She kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "She's a wonderful girl and I think we discovered a lot about each other. Alexis, I will tell you all about it, provided you take me to lunch and I don't have to cook."

"Of course. Elizabeth, your uncle requests your presence after Jason departs today, all right?"

"Yes."

Alexis directed Susan out of the room, leaving Elizabeth and Jason alone. Slightly flustered because not even her brother had been in her rooms in the past year or so, Elizabeth sat down and stared at the ground. "Your mother is a wonderful person. You are very fortunate."

"What did you and my mother speak about?" Jason asked, curiously.

Elizabeth lifted her shoulders into a shrug. "We spoke about your home and you're…your past."

Jason nodded. "She told you about Caroline," he stated, resigned.

"Yes. I suppose she wanted to make it clear that you belong at your home and I should not entertain thoughts of making you leave." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "That was never my intention."

"I never thought it was. My lady, I apologize for the things that I said."

Elizabeth sighed and stared at her hands. He was calling her "lady" again. She stood, suddenly restless. "It is all right. I suppose I can understand that what I said did not come out the way I meant it to." She crossed to the windows. "I did not tell you yesterday and I believe that I should have…you will not have a choice if your brother enrolls in the university but for him to attend for free. They will not accept payment."

Jason frowned. "I did not realize that."

"The council controls enrollment and they would see it as a sign of disrespect to the family if they did. I hope that changes your mind as I know how important a university education can be."

"Alexander has always dreamt of going. It is good to know that he will have the opportunity." Jason hesitantly crossed to her side. "Will you show me the maze? I have never been inside one before. Alexis pointed it out while showing me around and it looked interesting."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed with a small smile. "On one condition. Please…never call me anything but Elizabeth, again? I really truly mean that."

"I'm sorry…Elizabeth…it's just difficult to get past the things I have always been taught," Jason apologized.

"All right. Well…let's go then," Elizabeth said. "Hopefully we can get out of the palace without anyone seeing us since I do not wish to waste time asking Mother for permission."

—-

Mirielle examined the white silk fabric before pursing her lips and looking up at her personal seamstress. "This is unacceptable."

Michael leaned against the door frame of his sister's personal fitting room and shook his head. "Good morning, sister."

Mirielle found his eyes in her mirror and arched an eyebrow. "Oh…are you speaking to me again, my dear brother?"

"This is not a personal visit," Michael remarked. He glanced at the seamstress who immediately vacated the room, eager to be out of reach of the council leader's intimidating eyes.

Michael strode into the room, anxious to get this mission completed so that he may get back to his more important duties. He was one of those men who made every turn of his limbs seem rehearsed. He wasted no movement and looked confident whether he was conducting a meeting of the High Council or eating breakfast in his rooms.

When he spoke, people listened. When he walked, people moved out of his way. He was in complete control of every being in the realm.

Except, of course, his sister and her daughter.

"If it is not a personal visit, I cannot imagine what you need then." Mirielle smoothed her hands over the dress that the seamstress Courtney Matthews had been working on before her brother's interruption. It was of the finest white silk and cut to emphasize the attributes of her still slender waist and long legs while hiding the slightly wrinkled skin of her chest.

"Jason Morgan has arrived for his visit with your daughter and I wanted to remind you that they are not to be disturbed. You have Elizabeth's measurements—there is no need for her to attend a fitting today."

"Whatever you want, darling brother." Mirielle turned to the side and squinted to see if the dress went far enough down her back. "I would think you would remember who recommended you for the position you currently hold and how it easy it would be for me to change that."

"And who, I ask, would you replace me with?" Michael asked coldly. "Caroline is only twenty-four. She is set to be the next leader and everyone is already aware of that. But twenty-four is barely old enough to be on the council much less to lead it. You should know better than to let petty problems take precedence over more important matters but since the most important problem you seem to face is whether your white silk is pure enough…" Michael shrugged and gave his sister one his famous cold smiles.

Mirielle narrowed her blue eyes at him and lifted her chin. "You are a bastard, Michael, and it is only through my influence and noble birth that you have the privileges you enjoy."

"Perhaps it is the reason that I received them, but it is not the reason that I keep them. Remember, Mirielle, do not bother your daughter today. Leave her be."

—-

Luke Spencer lit his cigar and waited for his son to finish leading his men in a drill. He felt his chest swell with pride as he watched his firstborn commanding the knights in the palace courtyard.

He'd had precious little to be happy about in recent years. The death of his mother two years ago, his daughter Lesley had died of the typhoid fever the winter before last and his wife's continued emotional problems since that tragedy weighed heavily on the senior council member and it was only Lucas's continued success that kept the man going.

Finally, Lucas dismissed the knights and joined his father in the box seats reserved for council members during tournaments. "You wished to speak with me, father?" Lucas inquired.

"Yes. We need to speak of your future," Luke sat down and took another long puff of his cigar before removing it from his mouth. "Now that you are no longer betrothed to the Princess, we must discover an alternate plan that might appease your mother."

Lucas sighed and looked away. "There is no one that mother would approve of," he murmured quietly.

"Is there someone she would not approve of?" Luke asked curiously. He followed his son's gaze and found a group of chamber maids crossing the courtyard. "Ah…son, it is not uncommon to find a peasant girl charming but one never weds them."

"I know but it seems unfair that the Princess will wed a peasant and it is overlooked simply because they are chosen."

"Jason Morgan is noble born," Luke corrected. "He has neither the money nor the desire to live as such." He stood. "Which one is she, son?"

"The blonde," Lucas remarked. He gestured towards the group again. "In blue. She is one of the Queen's personal maids. Summer Holloway."

"You know that your mother would never consent to a marriage," Luke told his son with obvious regret. "But if it were up to me, I would give you anything you asked for."

"Because you truly wish to see me happy or you miss Lesley and are looking for any reason to clear your conscience about not being there when she passed?" Lucas asked shrewdly.

"A little from Column A, a little from Column B." Luke managed a smile. "I will speak to your mother but I cannot promise anything."

"I was not expecting even that." The bells of chapel rang, signaling the top of the hour. "I must take my leave, Father. If you'll excuse me."

**Late Morning**

"My mother said something odd when I told her of our conversation yesterday," Jason remarked as Elizabeth led him around one of the turns.

"Oh?"

"She said that you didn't think you were…well…enough for me," Jason remarked. "She's wrong, right?"

Elizabeth turned and faced him, walking backwards a little. "I…must admit that she and I discussed it earlier and she has a point. I don't think I will make you a very good wife, Jason, or even a mother for that matter."

She disappeared around another corner and Jason took a few extra steps to keep up with her. "Wait a minute, Elizabeth, what does that mean?"

"Well…look at me…" Elizabeth spread her arms at her sides. "What kind of mother or wife would I make? I know nothing about living the life that you do."

"I know nothing about living your life, either," Jason pointed out. He reached for her hand and drew her a few inches closer. "I suspect parts of my life will change as much as yours."

"Well…my mother is already planning a week of grand balls to welcome your family back into the inner circle," Elizabeth said with a weak smile. "I tried to talk her out of it."

"Balls," Jason repeated. "As in dances and parties?"

"Yes. But once those are over…I suspect we would be left alone unless something important happens." Elizabeth twisted her hands together.

Jason tilted his head to the side. "I don't believe I have ever danced before."

She laughed. "You mean…you do not know how?"

It was the first time he'd made her laugh and the knowledge as well as the sound sent a little flush of warmth straight down to his toes. "It is not exactly a skill that you are born with."

"True but it is not exactly as hard as riding a horse," Elizabeth remarked.

"Have you have ever ridden a horse?" Jason asked pointedly.

She laughed again and flushed. "Well, no. But how hard can it be?"

"What about a trade?" he suggested. "You teach me how to dance for one of these parties and I will teach you to ride a horse."

"All right," Elizabeth agreed.

"So, where do my hands go?" Jason asked. She blinked as if surprised he'd meant teach him now but after a moment, she changed her grip on his one hand and drew his other one around her waist.

"Typically, the male leads," Elizabeth said, setting her hand on her shoulder. "But until you know how…I do not wish for my toes to be crushed."

"You are so little, I would do more than crush your toes," Jason remarked and it was true. His entire hand spanned the small of her back and his hand engulfed hers. Her head barely came to his shoulders and at this close range she had to tilt her head all the way back to look at him.

Elizabeth frowned. "I hate my height," she complained. "It makes people think that I am nothing more than a little girl. Okay, follow my lead."

She took a step back with her left foot and he followed with his right. "You kind of just do that but swing in a circle," she told him, moving a little as she stepped with her other foot. "You always start with your left."

"Yes, but I started with my right," Jason pointed out.

"Because you are not leading at this moment." She stepped again and Jason stumbled a little. "Count it…one, two, three, one, two, and three…"

He counted under his breath and when he stumbled again, it brought her just an inch or two closer and she was near enough for the scent of her hair to fill his nostrils. "You smell nice," he blurted out.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, concentrating on her feet and keeping them out of range of his.

"Nothing," Jason mumbled. After a few more moments, he seemed to pick up the rhythm. "This is not so hard."

"This is just a simple waltz," Elizabeth pointed out. "I have not shown you a more complicated dance." She stopped. "Okay, you lead. Left first."

He stepped forward with his left foot and she followed. He'd known she would but it still felt strangely pleasing and he wanted to do this right for her. He counted under his breath and he only stumbled once but he didn't step on her toes at all.

"With a little more practice, I think you will almost be good," she teased. "You are a little stiff in your movements but it is fine. Most men at these parties are stiff anyway," she joked.

"Thank you," Jason said, "for teaching me." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. He realized that he wanted to kiss her and he hadn't felt that particular need since Caroline had left him.

He stepped away then, releasing her. "I presume that if we went to the stables, your parents would find out about it?"

"Yes. I assumed that part of our bargain would have to wait," Elizabeth replied. "There is still so much of the maze to show you—"

"We could use my aunt's stables," Jason suggested. "It is only fair since you have shown me to dance."

Elizabeth hesitated. "If my mother should go by my rooms and not find me…" she trailed off. "I suppose I could ask Alexis to tell her that she requested my company. Would she do that?"

"Yes, I think that she would." Jason offered her his arm and Elizabeth wound hers through his and they left the maze.

—-

Emily hummed under her breath as she wandered one of the many abandoned wings in the palace. When Rhigwyn had been warring constantly with neighboring kingdoms, the palace had offered refuge for those who lived in the border lands. But once peace came, these rooms were abandoned.

It was truly one of the few areas in the entire palace where Emily could be alone in her thoughts. No one ventured here any longer, not even the chamber maids and often Emily would be covered head to toe in dust when she emerged.

But to escape her suffocating life—it was worth it.

She trailed her fingers over the cool red bricks used to build the hallways. This was not the grand mahogany walls of the main wings but the hasty building of carpenters eager to shelter those rendered homeless by the wars.

Her own family home had been built with bricks like these and if she closed her eyes, she could almost believe she was back there—helping her grandmother in the gardens or reading with her grandfather in the library.

Footsteps echoed in the distant corridors but Emily paid no heed, only wandered further into the wings.

There was an old makeshift library here, created by some of the more literate peasants who'd stayed here. When they'd vacated the palace and returned to rebuild their homes, they'd left many books and Emily passed the time in that room quite often.

She went there now and pulled open one of the large windows, shoving the dusty tapestry aside so that the sun might give her both light and warmth. She'd cleaned the room up a bit since she'd discovered it during one of her walks. She crossed to the settee and picked up the book she'd been reading the previous day, a romance about a prince and a peasant girl.

She was so immersed in her reading that she never heard his footsteps approach the room or saw him stand in the doorway.

Nikolas had come to their rooms once when she'd been on one of her walks and for some reason, he could not get it out of his head that he wanted to see her. He'd searched many of the places he'd assumed she would be and was scouring the maze when he had seen movement in an area of the palace few frequented. He had concentrated on that window for a moment and then there she was pulling it open.

By his recollection, she went to the small library-like room a few times a week. He followed her when he had the chance. Not just to look at her but to watch over her. There were weak spots in the floor by those rooms and he was always afraid she might fall through.

But he would not deny he envied the relaxation and peace she found in here—away from him, away from the life she lead daily. He had yet to find an escape such as that.

Nikolas was about to move and leave her in peace when his foot hit a creaking board. Her head snapped up and when she caught sight of him, she scrambled to her feet.

"My lord, I did not—I did not hear your approach." She marked her place and set the book aside. "How did you know where to find me?"

There was no mistaking the disappointment in her voice—disappointment that her private heaven had been discovered and was no longer her own secret.

"I have known for a while that you come here. I did not mean to disturb you, Emily," Nikolas said, careful to keep his tone as polite and formal as she kept her own. It did little good to be friendly with her or pretend that they were anything more than awkward acquaintances thrust into a marriage.

"Then…then why did you come if you need nothing?" she asked suspiciously. "I did not think I was not allowed in this area but if that is true—"

"This is your home," Nikolas told her yet again, growing tiresome of explaining that fact to her. "You are free to roam wherever you like. But I should caution you that some of the flooring is weak and I…I like to check on you so that I know you have not fallen through."

Pleased that he would take time out of his day to do so, she smiled warmly. "That is very kind of you, my lord." Emily wiped her dusty hands on her dress and cleared her throat, finding the tension in the room to be more thick than uncomfortable.

"I will leave you to your book then," Nikolas told her after another moment. He turned back at the doorway. "You know…I enjoy reading as well. Perhaps…one day I might join you?"

"Whatever you wish, my lord," Emily said politely.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. "Good day, Emily."

—-

Skye Chandler set another stack of papers in front of Jasper Jacks. "How much more of this must we go through?" she sighed dejectedly.

"As much as Michael commands," Caroline remarked from the other side of the council table, flipping through her own paperwork. "He wishes nothing to go wrong this week. So much is at stake."

"I agree that we must be extra cautious but surely we need not do so much research," Skye replied, taking a seat next to Jasper.

"You do not find the history of our kingdom interesting?" Jasper spoke up. He slid an aged document in front of her. "That is the wedding license of Sir Harold Morgan, the first captain of the guard."

"Fascinating," Skye said dryly. She slid it back. "I do not see what that has to do with the Dawning."

"Skye, you certainly have not been paying attention. Harold Morgan's first born son was the chosen man a thousand years ago," Caroline dictated. "Michael wishes us to discover a pattern and this is the first link we have made."

"Granted it is very interesting that one of Jason's ancestors was chosen but records indicate that the girl was a mere peasant whose noble line had passed years ago. How can she be connected to the Princess?"

"Perhaps she is not," Jasper said. "We perhaps may be looking at it wrong. The peasant girl might represent Jason this time while the second captain of the guard might represent the Princess."

"Do we have any records of Dawnings previous to that one?" Skye asked, finally intrigued by their mission.

"Two thousand years ago, the pair was both noble born and of high society," a new voice declared. AJ closed the door behind him and strode towards the table, taking a seat one over from Caroline. "She was the Princess Adelaide and he was Hugh Quartermaine, grandson of the head of the council. So perhaps there is no pattern."

"You are late," Caroline said airily.

"This is a waste of our time and resources," AJ said sharply. "I took my time in coming because I was seeing to other things. I doubt that I missed much."

"Well, at least we will be able provide future generations with a more clear record," Skye said. She picked up her quill and began transcribing some of the notes Jasper had made. The two made an excellent team—he did the research and she put it into order. Michael had assigned them to this task and then added Caroline to supervise. AJ was an afterthought and everyone was aware of that fact.

"Did your seamstress fix your dress?" AJ asked Caroline in an almost snide manner.

"Yes," Caroline replied stiffly. She leaned across the table and took one of Jasper's stacks from him. "Michael is considering another betrothal for Lucas Spencer and he was hoping for some opinions."

Skye glanced up momentarily. "What business is it of the council's whom Sir Lucas marries?"

"I suppose since Michael feels guilty about breaking the betrothal between Lucas and the Princess."

AJ snorted. "Unlikely. Michael prefers to control everything that goes on in Rhigwyn. He would regulate a man and woman sharing the marital bed if he could."

Caroline sent a scathing glare in his direction. "You are crude," she accused.

"I am also right."

"You are also pig-headed and without a doubt, the most useless man I have ever laid eyes on!" Caroline raged.

"Pardon the lady but she has just been informed she is destined by to be a spinster and I believe it is weighing on her a bit," AJ told Skye and Jasper in a confiding yet malicious tone.

Caroline stood abruptly and cleared her throat. "I do not believe my presence is required here any longer," she murmured. She excused herself and left the room.

"She could not have gone any more quickly if she'd been running." Skye glared at AJ. "You have no right to speak to her as you do."

"She will have to develop a thicker skin if she entertains the idea of leading the council one day."

Jasper glanced up from one of the ledgers he was now poring over. His jade green eyes found AJ's darker ones and he smirked. "You do have the oddest way of courting a lady."

AJ frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"Of course," Skye murmured. "You know, I do believe the art of wooing a woman by insulting her is no longer useful after the age of nine, my Lord Quartermaine."

"You two are ridiculous," AJ muttered. He stood and exited the room.

"Good, now that they are gone, perhaps we might get some real work done," Jasper said.

—-

"She seems so lonely," Susan murmured, sipping the tea that her sister had given her.

Alexis sat on the luxurious sofa in her sitting room and nodded. "She is. She is close to her brother but with Nikolas's marriage and his responsibilities to his father, it is hard for him to find time for her. And her mother only showed interest when she was to marry Lucas."

"I could not imagine treating my beloved Chloe as an afterthought or go keep her locked in her rooms, lovely as though they may be. I feel that Elizabeth would do well in my home, with people who care for her."

Alexis smiled. "Anyone would do well in your home. Do you think that Elizabeth will be the one to make Jason forget Caroline Benson?"

"I dearly hope so for Caroline could never understand his love for the land, for his home and family. I cannot discern if Elizabeth wishes to merely escape the palace or if she truly believes she has no say in where she will live."

"Raised by Mirielle, it would not surprise me if it were both," Alexis remarked. "Perhaps you should try and get a better reading in her mind."

Susan shook her head. "I will not prod where I am not wanted. It is enough for me to know that Elizabeth will eventually grow to love my son." Her blue eyes grew distant. "And he will love her," she continued in a softer voice. "Despite many obstacles."

When Susan blinked, Alexis knew her visions had ended. "Do you suppose you might have to tell Elizabeth of your abilities?"

"Eventually, if she is going to live in my home, yes. I do not fear she will tell the wrong people. She does not strike me as one to be afraid of such a thing."

"My lady, Jason Morgan has arrived in the company of the princess," her butler Reginald called from the doorway. "Shall I show them in?"

"Oh…he cannot be ready to leave just yet," Susan remarked mournfully. "I so rarely get a chance to visit you in your home."

"Yes, show them in, Reginald," Alexis replied. She looked at her sister. "If you are not ready to leave, say so. I do not think that is the reason for this visit. Elizabeth has never been to my home before. In fact, she has never been outside the palace walls."

Jason entered and the sisters were pleasantly surprised to see Elizabeth trailing after him, their hands entwined. "Aunt Alexis, I was wondering if we might have the use of two of your horses."

"My horses?" Alexis hesitated and looked at the princess. "But you have never ridden, my lady."

"It is part of an agreement that Jason and I have," Elizabeth answered. "I am teaching him to dance and he has promised to teach me to ride."

"My son, learning how to dance…" Susan's eyes twinkled. "Well, if you'd wanted to know…you could have asked me."

"Well…apparently the queen is planning a week of parties and I only found out about it a little while ago. The princess was there and it seemed wise at the time."

Alexis laughed. "Oh, Susan, I neglected to tell you of Mirielle's grand plans to welcome you and your family back into society." She looked back at the young couple. "You may have the use of the horses. Ask Kyle to ready them. But be careful, my lady, as you do not want your mother to know that you have been riding."

"If she asks, will you tell her you requested my company? I do not think she would approve of me being outside the gardens otherwise," Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Alexis replied with a smile.

—-

Kyle was brushing down Zeus when the princess and Jason entered the stables. He did not know Jason by sight but everyone knew the princess. He caught sight of her and hastily dropped his eyes. "My lady," he said nervously. "I did not know you were coming."

Elizabeth hesitated and glanced at Jason, unsure of what to say or how to handle this situation.

"You are Kyle?" Jason inquired. "My aunt has given us permission for the use of two of her horses. The princess requires a gentle mount and it does not matter what I ride."

"Y-yes, sir," Kyle mumbled as he moved to bridle two of the horses. When he was out of ear shot, some of the tension bled from her body.

"I am never quite sure how to handle moments like that," she admitted. "I rarely come across people that I do not know."

"How long do you suppose we will have before you must return to your rooms?" Jason asked as Kyle brought one of the horses towards them.

"On a good day, my mother does not come to check on me and Gia will never breathe a word to anyone. She is very loyal to me. So…you might say we have the rest of the day."

"Good."

Once both horses were ready, Jason helped Elizabeth sit in the side saddle of the smaller horse. "Grip the reins like this, all right?"

"All right," Elizabeth said nervously. Jason swung up onto his own horse and brought it next to hers.

"We're going to start slowly," he told her. "Bring the reins back a little and give just a tiny kick to the horse's side. She will move into a walk."

Elizabeth did so and after a few tries, Jason had them both on the long dusty road, trotting. "This is not so bad."

"No, you catch on very quickly," Jason praised. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Elizabeth asked, startled as she looked at him. "What sort of surprise?"

"This is the road that leads to my family home. I thought you might like to see the house and meet my siblings," Jason told her.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "We are going all the way to your land? Really?"

"Yes. So when you return home tonight, you will have gone far and beyond the palace walls," Jason replied, pleased with the exuberant smile she'd given him. "It should not take too long and I will have you home by dark I should think if the weather holds."

**Afternoon**

"Alexander!"

"Ow," Alexander muttered. His sister's shout had startled him and he'd slipped, smacking his hand against the fence post he was repairing. "Chloe, how many times has Jason asked you not to do that?"

"Sorry. But Jason is riding up the road and he has a female rider with him that is not Mother," Chloe announced gleefully. "He is also just trotting which makes me think he has the princess."

"Why would Jason bring the princess here?" Alexander asked. "Are you sure that it was not Mother with him?"

"Yes," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "He took Mother in the wagon, remember? He is on a separate horse. Come…if it is the princess, he will want us to meet her."

Alexander set his tools down and obediently followed his sister to the front of the house. True enough—Jason was making his way through the entrance to their farm with a young female rider.

A few moments later, they'd arrived in front of the house. Jason got off his horse and then moved to help the girl. He slid his hands around her waist and slowly slid her to the ground.

"That was not so bad, was it?" Alexander heard Jason ask. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"Jason, we were not expecting you home so soon," Chloe called impatiently. "Where is Mother?"

"Still visiting with Aunt Alexis." Jason tugged the girl towards the porch. "And I am just showing Elizabeth the house."

"So this is the princess?" Chloe asked. She nodded. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Chloe, Alexander, this is Elizabeth," Jason introduced. "Elizabeth, these are my siblings."

"Jason has told me so many wonderful things about you," Elizabeth remarked. "Please—do not treat me with such respect that I have not yet earned."

Alexander smiled and met his brother's eyes. Elizabeth was very beautiful, indeed and he could tell Jason was smitten. "Well, then if Jason has brought you for a tour, let us begin it."

"It is not as nice as the palace," Chloe said shyly as she pushed open the front door to their home and led Elizabeth inside.

True—it was neither luxurious nor lavish, but the simple furniture was handmade, the home self-decorated and Elizabeth could feel the love flooding from every corner of the living room. "No…it is so much better," she breathed, taking it all in with huge eyes.

"Better?" Chloe repeated. She traded a confused look with Alexander. "My lady?"

"It is one of the most beautiful rooms I have ever been in," Elizabeth explained as she crossed to one of the large windows. Sunshine streamed into the room, lighting every corner. "It is full of memories…you do not have to know those memories to know that they are here."

Chloe beamed as Elizabeth's fingertips brushed over the rocking chair in the corner with reverence. "I made that," she announced, proudly. "It is a little crooked but Mother refused to throw it out."

"You made this?" Elizabeth blinked. "I did not realize women could do something such as this…how did you get the wood to bend without breaking?" she asked in awe.

"You steam it," Alexander informed her. "So that it is slightly malleable. Perhaps…Jason could show you one day."

Jason took Elizabeth's elbow and directed her into another room—the largest in the house actually— the dining room. "These are the first pieces of furniture that my father made for my mother after their marriage," he told her. "And they are still the strongest pieces in the house."

"It is beautiful…I have never seen anything like it." Elizabeth touched the surface of the long table. "Oak, yes?"

"Strongest of the woods," Alexander said, staring at the princess in wonder as she took in their home. He could not understand how such a refined and polished young woman could find such delight in their shabby furniture and dilapidated home. Was she trying to impress Jason?

Elizabeth suddenly became aware of the trio's odd looks and she flushed with embarrassment, ducking her head. "You must think that I am so strange."

"Not strange…but my lady, you must have so many more beautiful possessions in the palace," Chloe blurted out. "How can you think these are better?"

"Because they are," Elizabeth stated, uncomfortably. "You have made them yourselves. Things are always more beautiful when there is that certain pride attached to them. I can do nothing more than draw but even I felt a little proud of myself when I managed to frame a few of my canvases."

"You draw?" Jason asked. "You said nothing of this."

"I do not tell everyone. It seemed easier since I was planning on giving it up after I marry," Elizabeth admitted. She clasped her hands nervously. "I am not very good but it is a way to pass the time."

"Why would you give it up?" Alexander questioned.

"Because the man I was planning on marrying commanded it," Elizabeth remarked. "He said that I would be too busy raising our family for such a silly past time."

"That is ridiculous," Chloe said scornfully. "I would never let a man order me around like I was a dog."

Chloe's comment was not intended to hurt her, but it stung nonetheless and her shoulders stiffened. She cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should start back," she said, her voice distant and devoid of emotion. She moved away from the siblings and a few moments later, the front door gently shut.

Jason closed his eyes. "Chloe…"

"Jason, come on," Chloe sighed. "She was just being strange. Looking around at our home like she thinks it is better than the palace."

"She was obviously just trying to gain our confidence," Alexander remarked. "Noble cause but it was embarrassing watching her fawn over simple furniture like that. Jason, you might want to tell her she need not try so hard."

"She was not trying," Jason retorted. "She was being honest. And you were unnecessarily cruel to her, Chloe, when all she was doing was complimenting our home. You did not grow up in the way that she did."

"Jason," Chloe protested. "She's a princess. I think it is s a lovely idea for you two to marry but we must be realistic. She is not suited for this life. Yes—maybe she thinks these things are charming now but it will not take her long to want to change them."

He shook his head. "I want the two of you remain in this house until Elizabeth and I leave. I promised to show her the land. She has never been outside the palace walls and I will not allow the two of you to ruin this."

He turned and followed Elizabeth out of the house. He found her standing stiffly on the porch. "Elizabeth?"

"I am sorry if I was rude," she remarked softly not looking at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Jason took her hand and pulled her off the porch. "Come, you wanted to see the barn right?"

"I was not lying inside," Elizabeth told him as they crossed the distance between the house and the barn. "I really think your home is beautiful."

"I know." Jason led her inside the large structure. "What do you want to see first?"

She tilted her head up, taking in the high ceilings before turning side to side, taking in the many stabled animals. "There are so many," she murmured. She moved towards one of the larger fenced in pens where there was a large bull. She kept her distance warily.

"He will not hurt you," Jason said, stepping behind her. "As long as he doesn't feel you're intruding on his personal space. We keep him around for breeding purposes."

"I know how he feels," Elizabeth remarked ruefully before wandering towards some of the milk cows. "Sketches in books really do not do them justice," she told him. "They are so much…bigger in person." She reached a hand out but hesitated. "Can I touch her?"

Jason took her hand in his and placed it on the top of one of the cows. "They are gentle unless you give them reason not to be."

His hand felt warm on hers and the contact sent tingles down her spine. Elizabeth could feel his body pressed against her back. She wondered if what she was feeling was what she'd described to her brother the other day.

_"I have yet to find someone who makes my blood run hot and all of the nerve endings in my skin stand on end. I want someone who excites me, who challenges me…"_

She turned abruptly, finding their faces only inches apart. "Jason?" she asked hesitantly.

He knew he should step back and give her some space but he found his feet unable to move. This woman had been in his life for a barely three days and yet—it felt so much longer. He had met Robin Scorpio a handful of times and she had never made him feel this way—unsure and nervous. His skin felt as though it were stretched too tightly over his bones. He could not think, could not concentrate on anything other than the fact she was a few inches away.

His light blue eyes had darkened a little and that bewildered her. She licked her lips nervously; her heart skipped a beat and then started pounding in her chest as she saw his eyes drop to her mouth and then rise back to her eyes. "Could…could…" she hesitated. "Could you kiss me?"

Jason blinked as if hardly able to believe she'd voiced that desire. Had she been reading his mind? He hesitantly brought his hands up and cupped her face. He was so much larger than she was and her cheeks almost disappeared under his grasp.

His touch felt even better now, Elizabeth decided. But he was hesitating—almost as if he seemed reluctant to acquiesce. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her—maybe she'd misread the entire encounter.

But she hadn't and a few seconds later, his lips brushed hers. Once, twice. The third time, his mouth settled on hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes. She felt so aware of everything around her right now—the calloused feeling of his hands on her smooth skin, his hot breath against her face, the coarse texture of his shirt as her hands curled into its sleeves.

Elizabeth decided that she could stay right here for the rest of her life. But another moment later, Jason pulled away and took a deep breath. "We should probably get you back to the palace."

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head. "But—"

"I should not have done that and I apologize," Jason said stiffly. He stepped back, placing much needed distance between them. "One should have more respect for someone of your station."

"My station?" Elizabeth echoed, bewildered. Tears stung her eyes. "I thought we had gotten past that—am I still only the princess to you?"

"You are what you are," Jason said. "And who you are…is a girl who does not understand what you asked of me."

"What nonsense are you speaking?" she demanded. "I asked you to kiss me. I understand what I asked you and what is more, I would do it again. Why are you saying these things, Jason?"

Jason shook his head. "I cannot—I cannot explain it, Elizabeth. I am not trying to hurt you, I promise. Please…I need to take you home before it gets dark."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what I did wrong," Elizabeth said stubbornly.

Jason took a deep breath. "You did nothing wrong. It is just…it…you're very beautiful and sometimes…an innocent kiss turns into something more. And it just—" he dragged a hand through his hair. "I do not know what I'm saying, Elizabeth. I just do not think we should have done that."

"All right," she cautiously. "We will not do it again then. You're right. We should get back."

Bowing her head, she moved past him and left the barn.

—-

"It is our recommendation there is no tangible link between those who are chosen and those who will be chosen," Skye concluded.

Michael nodded. "I'd still like you to continue looking into it. There is always more to learn," he advised. He cleared his throat. "Matters of the Dawning are under control so I feel that it is safe to move on to other business. As you know, due to the Dawning, Sir Lucas Spencer finds himself without a betrothal."

"As I said to others earlier, I do not see where this is your concern," AJ remarked.

"Lord Spencer asked for my approval," Michael informed the other man with a glare. "He felt that if the marriage were approved and blessed by the council, it might not be met with scorn."

Laura Spencer frowned and straightened in her seat. "I have not heard of a new possibility for Lucas's wife." She glared at her husband. "You talked to Michael before coming to me?"

Luke cleared his throat. "Well, I knew that you would refuse and I did not want to take that chance."

"Why would I refuse?" Laura asked haughtily.

"Sir Lucas Spencer wishes to marry a woman who is not suitable by our standards but it is a woman whom he loves and I will make it clear that she is a good woman." Michael cleared his throat. "Very lovely and from a good family…but she is a working woman and works here in the palace."

"Absolutely not," Laura fumed. "My son will marry a lady. If he cannot have the Princess, he will have someone of her status."

"Angel," Luke began softly as he put a hand on top of hers. She yanked it away. "He wishes to marry one of the Queen's personal maids. Her name is Summer Holloway and I approached Michael before the meeting, hoping he would see fit to arrange this."

"Lucas will not marry a maid," Laura said scathingly. "That is the end of it."

"I understand, Lady Spencer. However, now that Luke has brought the rest of the council into it, it is not the end of it. Rather—it is only the beginning. Luke, you may tell your son he has permission to wed Miss Holloway. I will speak with my sister personally and release the girl from her employ."

"Thank you, Michael," Luke said graciously.

They moved on to other matters but Laura sat still and silent as a statue—furious.

—-

"This is unacceptable," Laura seethed as she stormed into Barbara's sitting room. All council members had their own set of rooms in the palace but few made use of them unless council meetings ran late.

Barbara arched an eyebrow. "Lady Spencer, I was not expecting you."

"How can you sit there calmly while your ward faces the same situation as my son?" Laura demanded. "My son to wed a commoner," she moaned.

Barbara shook her head. "Robin is in no danger of such an event. She was to marry Jason Morgan and he is barely above a peasant. I am sorry that you have so little control over your son, Laura but I do not see why you are coming to me."

"It is Jason Morgan's fault," Laura said, ignoring most of Barbara's statement. "If not for him, my son would wed the Princess."

"Laura," Barbara began.

"I need your help," Laura decided. "I must get rid of Jason Morgan and then it will all be okay again. With Jason out of the picture, Michael will have to set a wedding for my son to your ward. She is not the Princess but she is far better than some maid."

Alarmed, Barbara stood. "I will grant you no help whatsoever and furthermore, I am going to Michael this instant—"

Laura wrapped her hand around Barbara's arm and whirled around her around. "Do you remember who supported you when you made your petition to take Anthony's council seat?"

"So?" Barbara asked. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Do you remember whom you came to when you were with child—a child who was not Anthony's?" Laura continued shrewdly.

Barbara paled. "You said you would never speak of her."

"I will not—if you grant me your allegiance. You have more to gain than lose, my dear Barbara," Laura told her. "Your ward, the chosen. You will never want for anything."

"It is not right, Laura," Barbara replied nervously. "We should not plot against the wishes of the council."

"Michael cares nothing for us, only for the little twits who follow him blindly. He is the reason I have lost everything!" Laura raged.

Barbara cleared her throat and looked away, stalling for time. She remembered all too well the emergency council meeting that had taken place the winter before last. Laura and Luke had been forced to leave their young daughter in the care of her nanny, though Lesley was suffering from typhoid fever. She died while her parents were gone.

Since her death, Laura had become increasingly unstable and was no longer allowed to make decisions on the council. But out of respect for her and her family, she was not removed.

She was not in her right mind as she spoke of plans to rid Rhigwyn of Jason Morgan and yet, Barbara knew she must protect her own secret at any cost. Four years previous, she'd become pregnant with one of her stable hand's children. Laura Spencer had been one of her few allies in society and she'd arranged for Barbara to deliver the child in secret. She never knew what became of her daughter.

To protect herself, her position and perhaps even her young ward, Barbara found herself considering Laura's plan.

"What will it be?" Laura demanded. "Who are you loyal to?"

Barbara hesitated only briefly. "You, my lady," she whispered.

"Good. We will act immediately."

**Evening**

Emily nervously knocked on the bedroom door and immediately took a step back when Nikolas pulled it open. He frowned, seeing his wife standing there. "Emily…why are you knocking on our own door?"

"I thought you might be busy," Emily said softly. She sighed and looked at the floor. "Gia is here—she says that your sister has requested to speak with you at your earliest convenience."

Nikolas nodded and stepped into the sitting room. "Emily, what have I said or done that you makes you so nervous around me?"

"I—nothing, my lord," Emily said. She clasped her hands behind her back. "I apologize."

Nikolas sighed in frustration and closed their door. "Six months, Emily. Six months since our marriage and you still do not call me Nikolas unless I prompt you. You're skittish when I enter the room, you never look me in the eye and when we sleep at night…" his voice broke, "you sleep so close to the edge of the bed, that I think you might almost fall off one night."

Emily lowered her eyes. "I am but sixteen a-and the first day that I saw you, it was the day we wed. I apologize for my behavior, my lord, but I do not understand why it bothers you so. I do not—I do not fight you when you wish to exercise your marital rights and I make no demands on your time."

"Exercise my marital rights," Nikolas repeated softly. "I did not realize it was such a chore for you, my lady. I had always assumed you…that you did not mind." He took a deep breath. "All right. There is no need for an heir at this moment. My father and I are both healthy. You are released from your obligations until one is needed. I shall find other sleeping arrangements."

Emily blinked. "My lord—"

"Nikolas," he blurted out. He took her shoulders and gripped them tightly. "My name is Nikolas, Emily."

"N-Nikolas," Emily said softly. "You are scaring me."

Instantly, he released her and stepped back. "I—I am sorry. I should go see to my sister."

He hurried from the room and Emily found her way to one of the chairs at their breakfast table. Her hands were shaking and she clenched them into fists to stop the movement.

He hadn't been angry, she belatedly realized. Upset—not angry. She didn't realize that her behavior had been so—so extreme. And…the nights when he touched her—made love to her…those had been the good nights. She hadn't let him do it—she'd participated. Why—why had she brought those moments up to him?

She had been so scared of her future as his wife—as the newly anointed princess of the realm and the future queen that she hadn't concentrated on being a wife to her husband in the present.

She took a deep breath. Well—that ended tonight. She would…she would fix this and make him understand that she was sorry.

—

"My lady, the prince is here to speak with you," Gia said, knocking on the open bedroom door. Elizabeth set her sketch pad aside and moved into the sitting room where her brother was waiting.

"Thank you, Gia. That will be all for the night."

Gia frowned. "But you have not changed for the night, my lady."

"After my marriage, I do not think I will require a maid with me," Elizabeth informed her. "The Morgan Estate is lovely but I will hardly gain the respect of my future family if I bring a maid along with me."

Gia paled. "But what shall become of me?"

"My wife could use a handmaiden," Nikolas volunteered. "She has yet to find one that suits her since she had to leave her own behind at her family home."

"Thank you, my lord," Gia said. "I will leave you then." She exited the room.

"I could grow to hate that title," he murmured.

Elizabeth nodded. "I sympathize. If Jason calls me 'my lady' just once more, I believe I will truly scream." She sat on her sofa. "Does Emily still speak to you so formally?"

"She knocked on our bedroom door, tonight, Elizabeth. Knocked on the door to the room we share as man and wife." Nikolas started to pace. "I—I broke tonight. I asked her—I had to know what I had done to make her act that way around me. Yes at first, perhaps I understand why. But six months and—I thought she enjoyed at least the…private moments in…" he flushed. "Well, you know of what I speak."

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth frowned. "Nikolas—did she say something about it?"

"She did not know why her behavior bothered me. Said that she did fight me when I wanted to exercise my marital rights and she made no demands on my time." He shook his head. "I love her, Elizabeth and I would do anything for her. There is no need for an heir so I will sleep elsewhere until the time comes and once we have a child to inherit the throne…I will arrange for her to return to her home."

"Nikolas—" Elizabeth stood and crossed to him. "What you want matters too. You love her—say so. Just because we have royal blood in our veins it does not negate us as human beings. I am so sick of pretending that I am something that I am not."

Nikolas frowned and took his sister's hand. "Did something happen today?"

"Jason came again," she told him. "He brought his mother and she is so wonderful, Nikolas. She loves him so dearly and I am so jealous that he has her while I have…Mother…" Elizabeth looked away. "He asked to see the maze and we were talking and he mentioned that he did not know how to dance so I offered to teach him and he agreed. And in return, he would teach me to ride a horse."

"That sounds promising. At least you are able to converse with your intended."

"It seemed so much better than yesterday," Elizabeth continued. "He even took me to their home so that I could see the house and meet his siblings—but they—they treat me like I am some sort of…strange object to be stared at. Their home is so beautiful, Nikolas. Everything is hand-crafted and made with so much love…but when I tried to compliment them…and then I mentioned that Lucas expected me to give up my drawings…" Elizabeth's eyes flooded with tears. "I just…how am I to live with people who resent me?"

"Come here." Nikolas enfolded her into his embrace. "It's all right, it's all right…"

"But that is not even the worst of it. I thought…Jason had at least…accepted me…we were in the barn a-and I asked him to kiss me." Her cheeks flushed. "He did and Nikolas—it was everything I had wanted it to be. You remember what I told you about my blood running hot and my nerves and standing on end?"

"And this Jason Morgan makes this happen?" Nikolas asked smoothing her hair from her forehead.

Elizabeth nodded miserably. "Yes, but he—he just…he stopped and then he said it should not have happened. He apologized and said someone of my station deserved more respect."

"Oh…Elizabeth…"

"And I did not really understand that—I asked him why he was saying these things—he told me that I didn't understand what I had asked of him—he told me that I was very beautiful and that sometimes an innocent kiss led to more. And then he told me he did not know what he saying. He brought me home then and the last I saw of him was at the stables before Alexis escorted me home." Elizabeth grasped his hands tightly. "What did he mean, Nikolas?"

"It is simple, my dear sister. You are so young and sheltered. You do not understand what runs through the male mind." Nikolas sighed. "It is not that he did not want to kiss you but he was afraid of what would have happened if he did not stop or if he did it again."

"I do…I do not understand," Elizabeth shook her head.

"He desires you, Elizabeth. He wants to do more than kiss you and he knows that it is not appropriate before marriage especially since you are the chosen two and consummation of your relationship must take place on that night."

"Why did he just not state that?" Elizabeth sighed. "Why did he have to make me feel so unwanted and rejected?"

"Perhaps he is not accustomed to these feelings or maybe he did not know how to put it into words. I'm sure his intention was not to hurt you." Nikolas sighed. "As for his family…I wish I could say that time will help but as you can see…it has not done so for me."

"Perhaps she will come around," Elizabeth remarked hopefully.

"Perhaps."

—

When Nikolas reentered his sitting room, he frowned. The room was dimly lit by a few candles scattered around. "Emily?" he called.

The bedroom door opened and his wife peeked out. "Oh…y-you are back sooner than I thought."

"I—" he swallowed hard at the sight of her dressed for bed in her usual thin cotton nightgown. "I just need to get a few things and I will sleep out here tonight."

"No," Emily blurted out. She stepped into the sitting room. "I don't want you to sleep anywhere but our room," she said softly.

Nikolas frowned. "Emily, I do not understand—"

"I have been living in terror since the moment my mother told me that the man I had been betrothed to was you…the heir to the throne. Not in terror of you," Emily added quickly seeing the pain flash in his eyes. "But of what it means for me."

"Emily…I apologize but I am not following you."

Emily glanced away and twisted the slim gold wedding band around her finger. "One day, you will become king a-and that will make me the queen."

Nikolas felt some of the tension bleed from his shoulders. "So it was not me—it was our position, or the one we will hold one day."

"Yes. All of my life…you have been one thing to me. The crown prince. When we saw one another at balls and social events…I was always expected to treat you as such and now…you are my husband, the man I am expected to share everything with—not just my body, but my heart and my soul and it is a very difficult transition, Nikolas. I just…I did not expect you to be hurt by my distance."

"I thought it was something that I had done," Nikolas admitted. "That perhaps…you were not happy with me, in particular. I do not think of my role as prince or future king very often, Emily. It is part of who I am, but not all of it."

"You have been wonderful to me…in every way," Emily hesitated, "I did not mean what I said earlier. It is not as though I detested the nights we have spent together." Her cheeks flushed. "It is rather the opposite of that a-and I thought I might prove that to you tonight." She stepped towards him and nervously raised her hands to his chest.

He caught her trembling hands in his. "You have nothing to prove to me, Emily."

Emily's chocolate brown eyes met his caramel ones and she saw the desire and the longing in them and hoped he recognized the same in her own gaze. Standing this close to him, she could feel the slight tremors in his own body and it helped her relax a little. "Then let me show you," she whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his smooth warm ones.

He released her hands and gripped her shoulders to draw her closer. She was giving herself to him completely this time—in a way she hadn't before. He tore his mouth from hers and trailed it down her slender neck. Her breath was hot against his face and she was panting by the time he reached the neckline of her nightgown. "I love you," she murmured.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, stunned. "Do you really?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Emily stammered.

The last of the tension left his body and Nikolas leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, too," he confided. He bent down and swept her into his arms before carrying her into their bedroom.


	5. Day Four

Day Four

**Before Dawn**

Elizabeth sprang up in her bed, sweat pouring from her forehead, her heart pounding so fast she believed it might explode.

Flashes paraded through her mind—one after another. Men with torches. A roof engulfed in flames. Screams of those trapped inside.

She had never had a vision before—wasn't quite sure if what she'd just experienced was one of them or a nightmare.

But what she was sure of was that the home engulfed in flames belonged to the Morgans.

She threw her covers aside and hurried out of her room and into the hallway, bothering with neither proper dress nor shoes.

—

But by the time she arrived at the farm, common sense had overridden her foreboding sense of panic and she realized that she'd come here with no real proof other than what she was beginning to believe was a dream.

The chill of the early morning air was starting to seep through her thin nightgown. She clutched at the mane of the random horse she'd taken from the royal stables. It had been unbridled and only having learned the basics of riding, she hadn't wasted time with attempting a saddle.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and thanked herself that she regained her senses before pounding on the Morgan's door for no reason at all. She kicked the horse and tugged the hair in the direction she wished the animal to turn.

When she faced the road, her heart stopped. In the distances, she made pin pricks of light moving towards her. Torches.

Men with torches.

Terror seized her, paralyzing her body for a brief moment. When they drew even closer, she launched herself off the horse and fell to the ground, landing badly on her right ankle.

She limped to the front door and started banging on it, tossing a glance over her shoulder every moment or so, watching in terror as those torches drew closer.

It was while she was looking over her shoulder, that the door opened and she felt herself pitching forward.

"What is going on?" Jason demanded as he caught Elizabeth under her arms.

"Torches. Men," Elizabeth gasped. She clutched his shirt in her hands. "Coming to burn your home."

He blinked and focused over her shoulder at the sight of the men on horses. It was before dawn—the sun had not even cast gray shadows over the land. There no reasons for such men to be galloping towards their home with torches.

Unless they were going to be burn down the home as Elizabeth had told him.

He set Elizabeth firmly on her feet, not even noticing her wince as her weight landed on her injured ankle. "Mother!" he called.

"What is going on?" Susan asked, emerging from the hallway that led to their bedrooms. Alexander and Chloe spilled out behind her.

"There are men with torches coming down the road." He thrust Elizabeth into Alexander's arms. "Stay here," he told her before he and Susan disappeared outside, shutting the door behind them.

Chloe ran to the window. "They are coming closer!" she cried.

"What in the world is happening?" Alexander demanded of the petite brunette. He swept his eyes over her dusty and now grass-stained nightgown before focusing on her rapidly swelling ankle. "You look as though you have been through hell."

"I—I came as fast as I could," Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around upper torso. "I did not stop for shoes, saddle or coat."

"They are at the gates!" Chloe screamed. Alexander yanked his little sister from her position and watched as his mother strode forward and lifted her hands to the sky.

Lighting flashed and thunder crackled as the heavens above them opened up. Rain pounded down. Heavy, thick rain that instantly extinguished the torches of the approaching men. They reined in their horses and paused at the gates.

Alexander watched as a heavy gusting wind propelled them back and after a few gusts such as that, they turned their horses and moved back down the road. "They are leaving."

Adrenaline drained from her body and now spent, Elizabeth sank to her knees. After having spent twenty minutes on a galloping horse, terrified of being thrown every minute…

"How did you know to warn us?" Chloe asked suspiciously, her mind settling on other matters now that the danger had passed.

"I—" Elizabeth did not know how to answer. The door blew open and Jason hustled his mother inside.

"You must change into something dry immediately," Jason told her. "Chloe, go with Mother. Alexander, take the rifle and stand guard on the porch. The storm will keep them from returning with their torches but I do not want to take any chances."

Alexander nodded and lifted the rifle from its position over the door and disappeared outside.

Sensing Jason would like to be alone with their savior, Susan led Chloe back into the hallway and a moment later a door shut.

Jason helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"My ankle," she murmured. "I twisted it getting down from the horse."

"I cannot believe you came all the way here on a horse," Jason remarked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the kitchen slowly. She limped every step of the way, wincing in pain.

"I cannot believe it either b-but I did not have a choice." Elizabeth gratefully sank into a chair. "I am so thankful that I arrived in time."

"How did you know to come?" Jason asked curiously as he knelt in front of her to study her swollen ankle.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together as she wondered how to answer the question. "I had a dream," she admitted finally. "And before I could talk myself out of it, I was in the stables."

"A dream?" Jason repeated, studying her with her open curiosity. "Or a vision?"

Her face paled. "No. It—It could only have been a dream."

"In which you saw the future." Deciding that it would be safe for his mother to heal her ankle, he stood and took another seat at their kitchen table. "Elizabeth, words cannot express how much it means to me that you risked your life to come here this morning. If those men had thrown those torches…I cannot say with any certainty that any of us would have survived."

"I—" Elizabeth was unsure what to say in reply. It was the most emotion he'd never shown her and she did not want to compromise the newfound trust in her he seemed to have.

"I sent Chloe back to her room for the rest of the night," Susan said as she stood in the door frame. "Good morning, Elizabeth. You look quite disheveled from your ride."

"She has sprained her ankle, Mother," Jason informed his mother. "I think it would be safe to heal her as I suspect she has the same abilities as you."

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise before turning her eyes to his mother as Susan took an empty chair from the other side of the table. She set it in front of Elizabeth and sat down, drawing her ankle into her lap.

"So she had a vision and came to warn us," Susan murmured. "No one has ever told you that visions are not sent to us so that we may keep things from happening?" she asked Elizabeth.

"I did not have a vision," Elizabeth protested softly. Her eyes filled with tears. "Please do not repeat that to anyone."

Susan touched her Elizabeth's ankle with the fingertips of her right hand. Elizabeth felt a strange warmth tingle throughout the limb. "There." She set Elizabeth's foot on the ground and smiled "Move it. See if I did it thoroughly."

Elizabeth hesitantly rolled the joint, slightly amazed at the absence of pain or discomfort. "Thank you."

"Jason, leave us for a moment. Keep Alexander company on the porch. I will call for you in a moment."

Jason obeyed his mother and left the room. Susan cleared her throat. "You need not hide from me, Elizabeth. What you experienced tonight was a vision. We enchantresses only receive such signs when the events in them connect to people that we care about. The sorcerers can use herbs and incantations to call forth visions and relate only facts but enchantresses feel the emotions. Has no one trained you?"

"There's nothing to train me in," Elizabeth said nervously. "Mrs. Morgan—"

"I see that I have misunderstood." Susan stood and crossed to one of the cabinets to remove a loaf of bread. "My mother kept me from the work camps because she herself had the abilities. She trained me. I assumed that your mother is an enchantress or at least, she loved you too dearly to part with you. It is dangerous for a young girl not to be trained, Elizabeth."

"I do not possess any powers and my mother harbors no affection towards me. If you will please…I would like to return to the palace now."

Susan started slicing some meat. "You will stay. Jason will show you where you might clean up and we will give you one of Chloe's dresses. We will eat and we will all go. Alexis must be informed of this morning's events."

"No!" Elizabeth sprang from her chair. "You must not tell anyone!"

The older woman eyed her with a trace of amusement. "If it was just a dream, Elizabeth, why does it matter who knows?"

"You cannot say a word to anyone about this morning," Elizabeth said softly. "Please—I must have your word."

Susan set her knife aside and wiped her hands on her apron. "You truly are terrified."

"I—I have the powers but no one knows outside my family. My parents, my brother and Michael. No one else can know. They will send me away."

"You have nothing to fear from me, Elizabeth." Susan sighed. "But you need training. The abilities are so closely linked with your emotions—you must learn how to control them." She patted Elizabeth's cheek. "Now, go tell Jason to show you where to clean up and ask him to fetch a dress from Chloe. I told her to sleep some more, but I doubt that she has. He will see you home and I will leave you out of this morning's events. No one needs to know you were even here."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said gratefully.

—

"It is morning—you must go." Summer Holloway started to pull away from his warm embrace though she loathed for their night to end. Lucas could so rarely escape the watchful eye of his parents and the council to steal time with her and those rare nights when he was able to spend the entire night with her in her room—those were the nights she lived for.

Lucas shook his head and wrapped his arms around her nude torso. "I do not wish to leave just yet."

She giggled and let him pull her back into his arms. "Lucky, I must show my face in the kitchen soon or I will be fired and we shall never see one another."

He pressed her to her back and rose over her. "I have something to tell you—but I was a little distracted last night."

Summer's smile dimmed and she frowned. "Oh no…your family found another betrothal? So soon?"

"Yes," Lucas confirmed. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you know that you are the only one who calls me Lucky?"

"You told me that your nanny called you that when you were young and you preferred it over your own name." Summer shook her head. "Why are you speaking of such inane things? Who are you to marry?"

"You." Lucas kissed her collarbone and let his mouth rove down her soft skin. Summer's hands twisted in his dark hair as he closed his lips over her pouting nipple.

"Wait, wait," she panted. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "What did you mean?"

"I told my father about you. He talked to Lord Corinthos and it was brought up at last night's council meeting. They approved a marriage between us."

Summer sat up abruptly and stared at him. "Between us?" she echoed his words. "You wish to marry me?"

Lucas frowned. "Summer, I told you that I loved you. Did you not believe me?"

The doubt in her blue eyes pained him and he sighed. "I did not say those things to convince you to let me in your bed. I love you, Summer, and I wish to marry you. Have a family with you."

She shook her head. "I am not the kind of woman you marry, Lucky. I am a chambermaid—"

"This is your last day of work. Lord Corinthos is already clearing it with the Queen," Lucas informed her.

She moved from the bed and grabbed a dressing gown to wrap around her naked body. "How could you do such a thing without even discussing it with me?"

Lucas rose slowly and reached for his pants. "Summer, are you saying that you do not want to marry me?"

"That's not what I'm saying—" she took a deep breath and dragged her hands through her tousled blonde hair. "I just—we have never discussed marriage or anything beyond the moment. You can imagine the shock of finding out the council has given a marriage their approval when you have not bothered to propose."

"I did not realize my father would go to Lord Corinthos, Summer. I never expected to have his support much less have him petition the council. I rushed to tell you the moment my father told me—but you kissed me the moment I arrived and I just—all thoughts flew out of my head."

She flushed. "It has been so long since we were able to spend any time together—I could not help myself."

He stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I love you, Summer and I am not content to spend a night here or there with you. I am not content in having to hide my love for you. We have been granted an extraordinary chance to be together for all of our lives."

He lowered himself to one knee and kissed her palm. "Summer Holloway, I love you. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes," she whispered. A tear slid silently down her cheek. "I love you, so much."

**Morning**

Alexis did not bother dressing or making herself presentable. The moment one of the servants informed her that her sister and the children had arrived and requested her immediate presence, she hastily wrapped a dressing gown around the nightgown and rushed barefoot to the foyer.

"Susan! What is wrong?" Alexis embraced her elder sister. "It is far too early for a visit."

"I'm afraid it is nothing good. I ask that Alexander and Chloe be given a room to sleep in." She touched her daughter's shoulder. "They were both woken early and I fear the ride in from the farm has tired them."

"Mother, I am fine," Alexander began.

"You will sleep," Susan said sharply, her piercing eyes silencing him immediately.

"Of course." Alexis turned to one of her maids who had been awoken by the arrival of the Morgans. "Simone, please show my niece and nephew to the guest wing and make sure that they are comfortable." She looked back at her sister. "Where is Jason?"

"He will be along shortly," Susan said. "Come, we must speak."

Once they were seated in the sitting room and Alexis had asked another one of the maids to bring them tea, Susan began to explain. "Jason woke earlier than usual this morning and was on his way to barn to check on one of our animals when he noticed there were men approaching the farm. Upon further scrutiny, they were carrying torches and their horses were in a gallop."

"Torches?" Alexis repeated, mystified. "Why would they need—" The realization set in and she pressed her lips together firmly. "I see."

"I, of course, caused a storm immediately which doused their torches and they turned back." Susan's hands were almost trembling as she reached for the silver tea cup. "But I fear they will return and I cannot have my family harmed."

"Of course not. You will stay here until we sort this out. There is a meeting this morning and I will bring it up—"

"No." Susan shook her head. "This was about Jason, not about the land or anything else. It is too convenient and—" she broke off, unsure how to explain. She knew it was connected to Jason or Elizabeth would not have received a vision about it. "I cannot divulge my reasons at this time but it was about Jason."

"You think it might have something to do with the Dawning," Alexis decided. She nodded. "You may be right. And the only people who know the identity of those chosen are their families and the council. I will speak only to Michael about it and see how he wishes to proceed."

Susan nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, you must tell me—where is Jason?" Alexis sipped her tea.

Susan sighed. "Alexis, please do not press me for more information. I cannot tell you."

"I am your sister and your family," Alexis cajoled. "If you cannot trust me, whom can you trust?"

"Yes, but it is not my secret that I would be divulging but of someone who does not trust easily and I do not wish to break my word."

Alexis tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "Jason is not here but he will be here shortly and your words about Jason rising early to check on an animal ring false with me, sister. And you say that you are protecting someone."

"Alexis—"

"I know that the Princess possesses powers," Alexis said bluntly. "Michael told me years ago after she accidentally blew up part of the royal stables. Mirielle was so enraged that she locked the poor girl in her room until her eighteenth birthday and nothing Michael said could change her mind."

Susan could not find the words to respond at first. "You are saying that you, the head of the council and the royal family were fully aware Elizabeth is an enchantress and rather than training the girl, you allowed her mother to lock her in her rooms?"

"I could say nothing for Michael had sworn me to secrecy and Michael could not order her to change her mind for Mirielle threatened to reveal Elizabeth's nature and you know what happens when something like that is revealed. Elizabeth would have been shipped away."

"What sort of mother treats their daughter like that?" Susan asked, clearly disgusted. "To treat the girl as though she had a contagious disease. Do you know that she was so terrified of someone finding out, she denied it even after I told her about my own gift?"

"That is why I believe this marriage is the best thing that could have happened to Elizabeth. Jason will be good to her and she will finally be free of her mother."

"Well—Elizabeth experienced a vision last night and came to tell us. She wanted no one to know of her involvement so Jason took her home."

Alexis nodded. "That was a wise decision. Michael has been working for years to lift the laws against enchantresses and until he does so, no one must ever know about Elizabeth."

—-

Elizabeth closed the door behind her and clasped her hands nervously. "Thank you for making sure I arrived back at my rooms."

Jason nodded. "I do not want anything to happen to you as a consequence of coming to the house this morning."

"Your mother has given me her word that she will leave me out of it." She looked away. "And I must have yours that you will not say anything to anyone about the dream."

"Vision," Jason corrected quietly. He stepped towards her. "You can trust me, Elizabeth. My mother has the gift as well. I know enough about her to recognize it in another."

She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "You call it a gift. You truly are blessed." Elizabeth sighed and crossed the room to peer out the window. Dawn had arrived—shooting streaks of pink, red and orange across the sky. The sun had not risen fully and she could not see it from the side of the palace where her rooms were.

"I told you that my mother kept me in my rooms because she worried for my safety but that was a lie." Elizabeth glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the window. "In truth, my mother worries for herself. She does not love me. She fears me."

"Fears you?" Jason repeated. "Because you have the gift of healing? Of foresight? That is no reason to fear."

"I blew up part of the stables when I was twelve," Elizabeth admitted. "Before then, I was not given much notice. I went where I wanted, I said what I wanted and sometimes my mother came and brushed my hair before bed. But I was locked in my rooms for six years after that night. I saw no one but my brother and my uncle in all that time."

"She locked you in here for six years?" Jason questioned. He stepped towards her. "That is what you meant when you said I was more fortunate than you, that I had no idea what kind of life you had led."

"It does not matter. Soon—soon I will be free. And I will never have to see that woman again if I do not wish it. She is no mother." Elizabeth pressed her lips together and sat on the sofa. "After the incident with the stables, I did not allow myself to use my powers for more than healing a cut or a bruise and until last night, I had never experienced a vision. I believe your mother was quite disappointed that I had had no training."

"My mother was trained from the time she was a little girl until her marriage. I think she was a little saddened that my sister showed no signs of the gift. She would train you if you ask."

"I would rather pretend that I do not have these powers at all." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "You should go before Alexis begins to wonder where you are."

"Elizabeth," Jason began hesitantly, "yesterday, I believe that I hurt you. When we were in the barn a-and I said those things to you."

"It is all right. I spoke with my brother and I believe that I understand." Elizabeth paused. "He said that you were uncertain about what would happen if you were to kiss me again. Since such behavior is not acceptable outside of marriage. It was unfair of me to ask and I apologize."

"That is part of the reason but it was more of what a kiss could lead to if you are not careful." Jason's cheeks were bright red as he struggled to put his thoughts into words that were appropriate in the company of the woman he was to marry. "I have made that mistake once and I mean not to do it again."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have had experience with a woman outside of marriage," Jason attempted to explain.

"Oh." Elizabeth flushed and she looked away. She had never discussed the intimate moments between a man and a woman with anyone else—beyond a little of what her brother would say. But she'd read many novels and she believed she had an idea of what was to happen on her wedding night.

"I care about you, Elizabeth and I am sorry that I hurt you yesterday. It is not always easy to know the right words or the right way to say something."

"If you do not know the right words then perhaps you should just say what you think or feel." Elizabeth peered up at him. "It is not wrong to trust what you feel."

He nodded and looked away. "You were right—I should be going."

She stood. "Thank you again. I hope that Alexis will know what to do about those men. Who do you think sent them?"

"I do not know but I doubt it is the last trouble we will see." He moved towards the door but she called his name. "Yes?"

"I…I just wanted to say that I care about you too," she told him softly. She stood on her tip toes, placed her hand on his shoulder for balance and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I think that we will be spending most of the day here so I will try to see you again before we return home." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Until then, Elizabeth."

—-

The early morning council meeting had been nothing more than a check-in with preparations for various Dawning parties and research. Jasper Jacks and Skye Chandler reported their progress—of which they had made nearly none while Monica Quartermaine informed the council that all wedding plans had been made in the utmost secrecy and all that remained was the official announcement.

Laura Spencer reiterated her objections to her son's marriage while her husband told the council that his son had come to see him that morning to report that Summer had accepted his proposal.

Barbara Jones remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the early meeting while Scott Baldwin announced that the kingdom's official sorcerer would be retiring at the end of the year—which coincidentally, fell on the last day of the fifteenth month of Avril—of which the first day was the famed Aurora Dawning.

Michael told Scott—the official council liaison to the sorcerer—to contact the training school to send over their three top students. They would choose the new one after the Dawning.

Alan Quartermaine and his cousin Ned were in charge of the palace's official Aurora Dawning ball and were keeping most of the plans under wraps. They would only say that it would be the most extravagant event in years.

AJ Quartermaine and Caroline Benson darted nasty looks at each other throughout the meeting as Caroline reported that the prince had sent a messenger early that morning, presenting plans for the west wing of the palace to be renovated. She speculated that he and his wife were planning on starting their family and that the prince wished to have the wing to himself.

AJ had been assigned to work with Jasper and Skye but had nothing to contribute to their words as he'd blown off every meeting except for the one Caroline had attended yesterday—but no one mentioned that. The Quartermaine heir's odd pursuit of the young woman had been a source for gossip but never brought up at a meeting.

With the meeting adjourned, Alexis watched as Barbara Jones left the room as quietly as she had walked in. She noted the behavior for future reference as Barbara never did anything quietly.

She waited until the room was deserted and only Michael remained as he gathered up the council member's various reports. He had noted Alexis's distracted behavior throughout the meeting and knew she had something on her mind. So when she cleared her throat and asked to have a moment with him, he agreed and led her back to his rooms for privacy.

As soon as the door was shut, Alexis informed him of her sister's arrival that morning. She included Elizabeth's involvement as Michael was fully aware of his niece's abilities and she left no detail out. Michael needed the full picture in order to proceed and Alexis knew this.

A long moment passed between the end of Alexis's story and the time Michael spoke. He never acted without thinking, never spoke without considering all of his words and she knew when he told her what to do, the decision would be final.

"Your sister and her children must stay within the boundaries of the village until we have discovered the traitors," Michael said. He set his papers down on his desk and clasped his hands behind his back. "I understand that they run their own farm and it cannot be left unattended. I will arrange for some workers to go out there and do the various chores. They will take their instructions from the Morgan boys to be sure."

Alexis nodded. "I have more than enough room in my home and Susan brought several days' worth of clothing. She knew that you might decide on such a thing."

"As for my niece, I will not question her on this. I understand that she had sworn your sister to secrecy and I do not want to alarm Elizabeth. She is easily upset—her powers have been a source of worry for her since she was twelve. She does not know you know, Alexis, and I prefer to keep it that way. However, I think it would be prudent for Susan to begin training her."

"Susan has expressed her disappointment that Elizabeth has not yet been trained and has already offered her services. But what will Mirielle say?"

"You leave my sister to me." Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "The traitor must be within the council. No one outside of the council and the royal family know that Jason and Elizabeth are the chosen. Mirielle and Geoffrey are not happy that their daughter is marrying someone of Jason's ilk, but they cannot disregard his blood line. Nikolas has no reason to argue with the decision and he is not the type to do something such as this—not when I have been told that Jason and Elizabeth have spent the majority of the last two days together without incident."

"She has feelings for him of some kind or else she would not have received that vision," Alexis said though she knew Michael had already come to that conclusion.

"You must leave the rest of this to me. The fewer people who know about this betrayal, the better," Michael remarked. "You should return home and inform your sister that she is to remain in Rhigwyn until I say otherwise and that she will begin training Elizabeth once she and Jason are married and living back on the estate where they can conduct the training in relative secrecy."

—-

Geoffrey scratched his eyebrow and studied his quiet son across the table. He then turned to his advisors and waved his hand in dismissal. "Leave us."

The men filed out silently while Nikolas raised his eyes from his papers. "Father?" he questioned.

"Have you seen your sister lately?" Geoffrey inquired. "I have not been able make time to visit with her since Michael told us about her role in the Dawning. Is she handling the news well?"

"As well as can be expected. I spoke with her last night." Nikolas shifted in his seat. "Why the interest, Father? I cannot recall the last time you and Elizabeth were in the same room."

Geoffrey narrowed his eyes. "I am the King of the realm; I do not have the time to socialize. Elizabeth is a girl. She has no need of me."

"With a mother who locked her in her room for six years, I cannot imagine what need she would have for either of you." Nikolas stood. "With all due respect, Father, when Emily and I begin our family, my only goal is to be a better parent than either of those I grew up with."

"She was locked away for her own good. Who knows what damage a girl with her curse could do during her teenage years," Geoffrey scoffed.

Nikolas exhaled slowly. "I wish that I had argued—that I had been looking out for my sister in the way that she deserved. Perhaps you might want to visit with your daughter before she marries Jason on Saturday and moves to the Morgan home and you never see her again."

—

Gia was removing Elizabeth's breakfast dishes when the door to the room swung open and an elegantly dressed Mirielle entered the room.

"Leave us, girl," the Queen commanded coldly. Gia finished her chore and bowed to the two women before making a hasty exit.

Elizabeth stood from her table and tightened the sash of her dressing gown. "Mother. To what do I owe this morning visit?"

Mirielle wandered the room, her fingertips brushing across one of her paintings. "We have not spoken since my brother informed me of your betrothal. I understand that Jason Morgan has visited you?"

"Yes, he has," Elizabeth replied warily. Mirielle turned back to her, her crimson taffeta dress rustling with the move.

"I thought it prudent to inform you that your father and I have been working busily behind the scenes to ensure you do not have to waste your life in a marriage with that peasant."

Elizabeth blinked, her face draining of color. "But the Dawning…?" she remarked softly.

"Oh…once it is over, there is no reason for you to remain with the boy." Mirielle dismissed the Aurora Dawning with a wave of her hand. "Your father and I intended to petition the council for a release from the marriage but I was informed this morning that Lucas has become engaged to one of my personal maids. Can you imagine that? The Captain of the King's Guard also marrying a silly peasant?" Mirielle laughed, the sound sending cold prickles down her daughter's spine.

"Michael would never grant it," Elizabeth replied, trying to sound more sure than she actually was. Her only hope to escape these walls had been to marry Jason Morgan and it was though a candle was being slowly extinguished.

"I have my ways of getting what I want, daughter," Mirielle said coldly. "I only tell you this so that you do not become unnecessarily attached to the boy, though I doubt you are capable of such emotions."

"Not capable?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Well—it has never been proven that…beings such as you are even capable of normal lives with normal emotions and futures." Mirielle shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Beings?" Elizabeth echoed faintly. "Mother, I am a human—"

"You are not a human," Mirielle said coldly. "You are just a silly little thing with powers that you cannot handle. If women were meant to have the sorts of powers of a sorcerer, there would not be a ban against them, would there?" She cleared her throat. "Now—do not get upset with me, Elizabeth. There is no reason to become irrational."

She was afraid. Elizabeth could see it in her eyes. Her mother was afraid that Elizabeth would become angry at the words and do something to hurt her.

Anger was the last thing she felt. Hurt, sorrow—yes. But anger was something she could not associate with her mother any longer. It was not worth the effort or the energy.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course. Was there anything else?"

"Well—yes. Your father and I are now in a position where there are no suitable men to marry you, too. AJ Quartermaine is a possibility but if he falls through…we have decided to send you to a convent after you are released from your marriage."

"A convent?" Elizabeth whispered. Convent. Another name for the work camps enchantresses were sent to. "You cannot—"

"But I can. We will, of course, tell the public that you have been promised to another prince in a far off kingdom. But your father and I are tired of worrying when you might snap. We are taking it into our own hands." Mirielle nodded at her. "Good day, Elizabeth."

She swept out of the room, leaving Elizabeth feeling empty and cold. After nineteen years of being locked in these rooms—her parents were going to do what they must have wanted to do all along.

Send her to one of the dreaded work camps where she would be worked and starved until she died. Like so many other women with the powers.

Elizabeth sank back into her seat, staring blindly at the white tablecloth. She had not been sent away when she was born for it would not be wise to let people know that she was an enchantress. The public might believe the entire royal line was corrupted and unfortunately, by the time her powers had been discovered, it was too late to say that she had died in childbirth.

They must have been waiting all along until she was of marrying age so that they might send her away and pretend that she'd been married. Lucas—he might have been her saving grace after all. He would have controlled her—but she might have still breathed.

She was not sure how long she sat there before there was a hesitant knock on her door. It was not Nikolas or Gia for they would have merely entered. Elizabeth glanced out her window to see that sun had settled firmly over the hills, meaning it was midday.

"Who is it?" she called out dully.

"Elizabeth? It is Jason."

She stood and pulled the door open. "I am not receiving visitors today," Elizabeth said softly, keeping her eyes to the ground. "Please—come back another time."

Jason frowned and shook his head. "No—I have come to tell you what Michael told my aunt."

Elizabeth hesitated—she was curious as to what her uncle had said and perhaps if she told Jason what her mother was planning, he might help her come up with a way to thwart it.

But what if…what if he supported the idea? What if he was content in having to be married to her only because the council had ordered it? What if he would like the opportunity to escape a life with her?

Jason was not idly waiting for her to make up her mind to let him enter—he could tell by the tone of her voice and her posture that something had changed from earlier this morning when she had shyly confessed that she cared for him as well. There was sadness in her eyes. Hurt. Devastation.

After another moment of silence, he made the decision for her and stepped inside the room. "Elizabeth, what has changed since I left?" he asked urgently.

She shook her head. "It does not matter. What does my uncle say?" she asked, shutting the door behind him and resigning herself to this meeting.

"We are to remain in the village with my aunt until he discovers who was behind the attack last night," Jason told her. "They believe it is someone on the council and that it is connected to the Dawning."

"That makes sense." Elizabeth wandered away from him and idly tightened her sash again, becoming aware that she was dressed merely in her robe. "It seemed somewhat convenient. Was that all?"

"From Lord Corinthos, yes, but—Elizabeth, will you not look at me?" Jason asked, unnerved by the way she studiously kept her eyes from looking anywhere but the ground.

"I—" Elizabeth faltered and hesitantly brought her gaze to his. Her eyes were swimming with tears now. How could she tell him her mother was working to part them before they even started their lives together? Would he be sad? Angry?

Happy?

"Elizabeth." He stepped towards and drew her hands into his, cradling them in his grasp. "Tell me what's happened," he pleaded.

"M-My mother was here earlier," Elizabeth began. "She wanted to inform me that she and my father were petitioning to—to release us from this marriage after the Dawning." She felt his hands stiffen and then tighten around hers. "You see—when they discovered that I was—that I am—that I have the curse—they could not send me away. They had already announced my birth and it would not have been wise for them to reveal the royal blood line had been contaminated by an enchantress."

"I do not understand what relevance—" Jason began.

"She told me today that since Lucas is no longer available and since you are apparently not a suitable candidate—there is no one left but AJ Quartermaine and he is already pursuing Car—" she stopped. "Someone else."

"I will tell my aunt to tell Lord Corinthos that he cannot let your mother do this," Jason said firmly. "He seems to be a fair enough man—"

"My mother has a way of getting what she wants from my uncle," Elizabeth broke in. "And she—she is sending me to a convent."

"Convent?" Jason's eyebrows drew together. "I do not know what it is."

Elizabeth's throat was so thick now she could barely speak but she forced herself to finish. "They will tell everyone else that I have married another prince from a distant kingdom while I am sent to what my mother has termed a convent. It is a word she uses to threaten me with in public. If I did not behave to her liking, she would send me away to a convent. She stopped that when I turned eleven and I believe that is when I was betrothed to Lucas."

"But what is a convent?" Jason pressed urgently.

"It's the work camp that enchantresses are sent to," Elizabeth said softly.

Jason blanched and stepped back. "She wants to send you to the work camps?" he asked.

"I suppose—" she cleared her throat and tried to speak over the lump in her throat. "From your perspective, it might not be bad news. You—you could find someone better to marry—"

"Elizabeth—I thought that we had settled this. I do not want someone else. I want to marry you," Jason said earnestly.

Her eyes flew up to meet his. "Y-you do?" she asked surprised. She blinked. "I—why?"

"Why?" Jason repeated, amused. "Do you not think we have more important issues to discuss?"

"No one in my life has ever wanted me around before," Elizabeth admitted. "Perhaps with the exception of my brother so you can understand why I might be curious."

"Elizabeth…" Jason hesitated. "I think that we should tell my aunt what your mother said. She might know how to proceed."

Elizabeth slid her hands from his grasp and nodded. "I will get dressed and we will go see her, then."

"Wait—" Jason grasped her elbow and pulled her back to face him. "I see that an answer to your question is very important to you. I do not have just one reason for wanting to marry you but I suppose the most important one is that you get me. You understand how much I love my family and my home."

Elizabeth knew that it was important to him that she understand that but it was hardly the answer she'd been hoping for. She smiled anyway and nodded. "I will get dressed."

He released her elbow and watched her disappear into bedroom—sure that he had not handled that all right.

**Afternoon**

Laura fell into step next to Barbara as the latter was en route to the library. Michael had assigned Barbara to Skye and Jasper's project and she was to join Caroline in the library for further research. "The plan failed this morning," Laura hissed.

"I rather gathered that impression when Michael mentioned nothing," Barbara remarked wryly. "Perhaps you will give this plot up, Laura."

"We must take a more direct approach," Laura said instead. "I have had word from one of Alexis's maids that the Morgan family has come to stay at the house. They arrived unnaturally early this morning and are expected to stay through the Dawning."

"What do you suggest?" Barbara asked resigned. She darted her eyes around the empty hallways, paranoid that someone might overhear them.

"I suggest someone to take him on directly." Laura thought for a moment. "The night before the wedding. He should sneak into the house and do it then."

Barbara hesitated. "Laura—perhaps we should abandon this. We have caused no irreparable harm."

"No," Laura hissed. "Or do you wish for the whole world to know your shame?" the blonde challenged.

Barbara looked away. "Whatever you wish, Laura."

—-

Caroline tugged another dusty book from the shelves of the library and glanced towards the door. Barbara Jones was late as usual.

She hoisted it in her arms and set it on one of the mahogany table already covered with papers and books. This particular book held the genealogy of the realm. She was to look into possible later familial connections.

She opened the book to somewhere in the middle and started flipping through the pages until she found Harold Morgan's entry in the book. He had been the first Captain of the Guard and his son, James, had been chosen a thousand years ago.

James Morgan had married one of the chambermaids to the Princess Patricia—a peasant girl of the name of Kylie Stevens.

When Caroline slid her finger down the entries of their children, she frowned—some of these names seemed familiar. All too familiar.

"What has you frowning so, my dear Caroline?"

She sighed and glanced at the smirking Quartermaine heir. "What is that you want?" she demanded scornfully.

"Barbara sought me out and asked me to take her place. She has received word Lady Robin is feeling ill." AJ pulled out a seat and sat down. "Have you given any more thought to my invitation?"

"What invitation?" Caroline asked absently as she tried to concentrate on where she had seen those names before.

"To the Palace Ball on Saturday," AJ answered.

"My answer remains the same." Caroline shoved the book to him and pointed to the names of James and Kylie Morgan's children. "Why do these names sound familiar?"

AJ studied them. "Adam Morgan, Eleanor Morgan-Brown—" his eyes widened and he glanced up at her. "You do not know of Nell Brown?"

"This is the same Nell Brown?" Caroline demanded. "She is the enchantress who assassinated the king?"

AJ nodded. "And she is the reason for the ban against women with the gift. She was not discovered until after her marriage so blame for the attack has never fallen to the Morgans. She had another sister—Mariette. When Nell was discovered to be one, they examined her younger siblings. Mariette was the only other girl and she was sent away to one of the first work camps."

"The odds of two enchantresses in the same family?" Caroline remarked doubtfully.

"It's more than just enchantresses. Adam Morgan was a sorcerer, as were his two brothers—Harold and John."

Caroline yanked the book back and flipped towards the beginning, searching for Hugh Quartermaine and Princess Adelaide's entry. "They had only two children. Wendall and Olivia."

"They both had the gifts—the first in our family," AJ reported. "Do you know what this means, Caroline?"

"It seems that the chosen always have offspring with the gifts." Caroline pressed her lips together. "This is horrible, AJ. We must inform the council at once—"

AJ put a hand on her forearm to stop her from rising. "No. Do you not see that we cannot tell the entire council?"

Caroline frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There is something going on in that room—another agenda. Perhaps you do not see it but not everyone is working toward Rhigwyn's greater purpose. By all means—tell Michael and Alexis. I believe that they are still trustworthy. But leave the rest out of it for now. Others share the view that enchantresses are evil and I do not think that one bad woman makes them all bad."

Caroline stared at him for a moment. "Well who would have guessed it, AJ? You do have a few redeemable qualities."

His grin was quick and for the first time, she found no trace of arrogance in the expression. "Does that mean you'll attend the ball with me?"

She snorted. "Hardly. A few words do not wipe out the many ugly things you have said to me." Her eyes darkened.

He exhaled slowly. "The seamstress shop," AJ stated quietly. "Caroline, I know that apologies are not enough—"

"No, they are not. I know that I do not possess the beauty of other women—of the princesses, of your precious Keesha but a lack of beauty does not mean I do not feel." She stood. "I must inform Michael of our conclusions at once."

"Wait—" He stood to move after her but she was already gone.

—-

Once Elizabeth had dressed, she'd insisted that they speak with her uncle rather than his aunt. Jason agreed—knowing that she was unaware Alexis knew of her gift.

They found Michael in his private chambers and if he was surprised at their arriving together, he did not show it.

"You were supposed to meet me last night," he chastised his niece gently.

"It slipped my mind," Elizabeth replied stiffly. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"We will talk later. What did you wish to speak about?" Michael asked instead. He resumed his seat at his table and gestured for them to sit. "The kitchens have sent up too much food—you are more than welcome to join me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I am fine." She sat and Jason followed her lead, a little out of sorts at sitting in the private rooms of the man who was the Supreme Head of the High Council.

"I believe it is necessary to tell you that Jason knows I have the curse," Elizabeth offered. "I trust him and I do not believe that he will say anything."

Michael nodded. "It has always been up to you who to tell. But I presume that this is not the entire reason for this meeting."

"No." She glanced at Jason before relating what her mother had told her that morning.

"Jason and I have discussed it—a-and we hope that you will be on our side," Elizabeth concluded. "We wish to be married and remain that way."

Michael rubbed his index finger across his mouth, silently cursing his cruel sister. He knew that Elizabeth had related only the facts and none of the emotions she had felt, yet he could not escape the feeling that Mirielle had said something—something that put that guarded look in her eyes he knew was meant for him or Jason.

"When your mother informed you of this decision, did she say why she was telling you?"

Elizabeth hesitated and looked at her lap. She had said nothing to Jason of her mother's words to her and she loathed to do it now. "Why does that matter, my lord?"

Michael shifted in his seat. "Elizabeth, please answer."

"She said that she did not want me to become unnecessarily attached—even though she was not sure if I were capable of such emotions."

"She did not think you capable?" Jason echoed tensely.

"My sister operates under the impression that she gave birth to a creature rather than a daughter," Michael said sadly. "I have fought all of your life, Elizabeth, to keep you from hearing those words as often as I'm sure you did. I am only sorry I failed you so miserably."

"That does not matter," Elizabeth said briskly. "It is most loathsome that I must ask you for help but I will if you can offer assistance."

"Your mother says she has a way of getting what she wants. Her way is threatening to tell the whole world of your powers," Michael confided. "She is bluffing but she does not know I know that. She will never tell, Elizabeth. She fears public backlash far too greatly just so that she might get back at me. You do not have to worry, my dear. If you and Jason wish to be married, then you have my promise no one will interfere with that."


	6. Day Five

Thanks so much for the reviews so far! No worries about this not being completed - I wrote it in 2003/4, so it's already done.

* * *

**Day Five**

**Morning**

"I know it is early, Michael," Caroline began, "but I felt that it was imperative that I inform you of my discovery as soon as possible."

Michael sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "It is quite all right, Caroline. Speak your mind."

Caroline set her notes on the table. "AJ and I have discovered a strange pattern with the previous chosen."

"AJ?" Michael echoed. "I thought that I had assigned Barbara yesterday."

"Lady Robin fell ill and she sent AJ in her stead. Anyhow, My Lord, all of the chosen we have record of gave birth to magical children."

Michael frowned. "Are you quite certain?"

"In fact…Nell Brown is the daughter of one of them," Caroline said. "Eleanor Morgan, born to James and Kylie Morgan. She married Frederick Brown and then later assassinated King Nikolas. She was executed for her crimes and because of her, there is the ban against enchantresses. Her sister, Mariette, was among the first sent to the work camps. There were three boys. Adam, Harold and John. All sorcerers."

Michael muttered something under his breath and motioned for her to continue. Caroline nodded and set another page of notes on top of the previous. "Hugh Quartermaine and the Princess Adelaide. They were before James and Kylie, so their daughter Olivia lived a long life with many children. She and her brother Wendall were the first in the family to have the gifts."

"This—this is an extraordinarily bad thing." Michael stood and began to pace. "We have less than nine months to lift the ban. Elizabeth could become pregnant from the first night alone. I will not allow her children to be persecuted, Caroline. You cannot tell another soul what you have found."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "It is not right to keep this from the council. They deserve to know—"

"They deserve to know nothing," Michael retorted. "Elizabeth has had enough sorrow in her life. If she gives birth to a daughter—I will not allow the child to be ripped from her arms, are we clear?"

The blonde just stared at the normally calm and collected council member. "Lord Corinthos, I know that the Princess is your niece but you have a duty to the kingdom to inform them of threats. Enchantresses cannot be trusted—"

"Because one woman a thousand years ago assassinated a king. She did this because the king had recently ordered her family to be evicted from their family's lands. It was only through the prince's loyalty to James Morgan that the family did not lose everything. One woman does not mean all women with powers are bad, Caroline, and I do not appreciate your prejudice." He raked a hand through his dark hair. "I have given you an order, Caroline. No one will know of this until I say differently. Inform AJ of this as well."

"My Lord," Caroline began to protest.

"That is an order," Michael repeated coldly.

—-

Jason found his mother in Alexis's kitchen, having shooed the servants out. No one cooked for Susan Morgan.

"Good morning," he greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"I was hoping we would have a chance to speak this morning." Susan gestured towards the table. "Sit and I will get you something to eat."

A few moments later, his mother set a plate of meat and eggs down in front of him next to a glass of cold milk. She then sat at the head of the table and took something from her pocket. "I intended to give this to you when you married." She opened her palm to reveal a handmade silver ring. "Your father gave me this after our wedding."

"You have not worn that since Father died," Jason observed.

Susan sighed. "I could not bring myself to do so," she admitted. "It is not my wedding ring—though I cherish that as well. It is a ring he made himself and he gave it to me days after we'd been married. He told me that while the ring he'd given me during the ceremony was a symbol of our vows, this was a symbol of his love."

She stared at it with a soft smile. "You are so like your Father and he knew that it would be the same for you. You see…your father and I did not meet until the day of our wedding—"

"He told me this once," Jason said. "That he did not see you until you walked down the aisle. He said that moment he saw you, he knew that he would love you for the rest of his life."

Susan exhaled slowly and smiled. "That is what he told me when he gave me this. And as you grew up, he said that it would be the same for you. It would happen in a moment and once you'd found the woman, you would hold fast." She held out the ring for him to take. "I believe Elizabeth is that woman."

He took it from her gingerly and stared at her. "It seems every time I try to tell her how I feel, I mess it up," Jason admitted. "Yesterday, her mother told her that she would try to get us released from the marriage. The Queen does not find me suitable enough to control her daughter and she is now threatening to send her to a work camp."

Susan gasped. "Her own mother?"

Jason nodded. "Elizabeth was devastated but—but she was trying not to show it as always. And she said that perhaps from my perspective, it was not bad news. That now I could find someone more suitable to marry."

"She is stubborn. She has made her mind up that she will not be a good wife for you or a good mother to your children," Susan informed him.

"I know—I told her that I did not want to find anyone else—that I wanted to marry her." Jason sighed and pushed his fork around his plate. "And then she asked why."

Susan closed her eyes. "What did you say?"

He frowned. "I thought—I told her that there were many reasons but the main one was because she understood me—understood that I am okay with my life as it is."

She shook her head. "That was not the answer she was looking for."

"Yes, I gathered that when she smiled that fake smile at me and left the room," Jason remarked dryly. "But I don't understand—what is it that she wanted to hear?"

"She does not want you tell what she wants to hear," she tried to explain without injecting impatience into her tone. "She wants to know how you feel."

"It has been five days since we laid eyes on each other, I cannot tell her that I love her."

"Do you?" Susan asked simply. "Because if you do, I think that you should tell her for I doubt she hears it often, if she hears it all." She stood. "You are marrying a very lovely girl, Jason; eventually you will have to learn to talk to her."

Jason touched her arm. "Can you help me?"

—-

Robin signed her name at the bottom of the letter and folded it carefully before sliding it into an envelope already addressed to her parents in Derwyn.

She heard a soft knock on her sitting room door. "Come in!" she called.

"Good morning, dear—you wanted to speak with me?" Barbara remarked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Robin stood and smiled faintly. "I'm writing to my parents see if I might take a short vacation with them. I think it will do me a bit of good to get away from Rhigwyn for a while."

"Oh." Barbara sighed uneasily. "Then I shall be alone for a time here."

Robin touched her arm. "I'm sorry, Barbara. I didn't realize…"

"No, no. It's just that before you moved in, it was myself and Anthony and well—I've never lived alone." She sighed. "It seems silly since you were going to be marrying Jason in six weeks but at least then you would be in the area…"

"Well—" Robin hesitated. "You know that I appreciate everything you have done for me, Barbara—but I cannot live here forever."

"So many things are changing," Barbara sighed. She shook her head. "Soon, you might not even recognize the people you leave behind."

Robin frowned. "Barbara—are you feeling all right?" She touched her arm. "You've been acting strangely for the past few days. What's wrong?"

Barbara cleared her throat. "Nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you let me take that letter up to the meeting today? I believe Michael is planning on sending some people to Derwyn after the Dawning."

"All right." Robin handed her the letter. "Barbara—I think of you as an aunt. I hope you know that you can come to me if something is wrong."

"Well…" Barbara smiled weakly. "I should get ready for the day. Excuse me, Robin."

—-

Summer held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. "I told him I did not need a ring but he gave it to me anyway!"

Her two best friends had been fawning over her for the past day since she'd announced her impending marriage and when Lucas had given her an engagement ring this morning, she had immediately sought them out in the room that Gia and Maximilliana shared in the palace.

Gia squealed and grabbed Summer's hand. "This is the most romantic thing that I have ever heard of! It is such a large stone!"

Maximilliana Matthews nodded her agreement. "Kyle had a lovely proposal and I do so adore him but to be asked by the Captain of the King's Guard…" she sighed dreamily.

"Why did you not tell us you were seeing him?" Gia scolded for what seemed like the thousandth time. "We could have been trusted."

"He swore me to secrecy and I must admit it, the forbidden part of it had such a wonderful edge to it. But I am very thankful Lord Corinthos arranged for me to leave the job."

Gia nodded and sat on her bed. "Lord Corinthos is a very intelligent man. Do you know that he has betrothed Jason Morgan to the Princess?"

"Is he not a peasant?" Maximilliana asked curiously. She took a brush from her vanity and started to brush through her long blonde hair. Though she was no more than a maid for the queen, she took great pride in her long honey blonde hair.

"He is Lady Davis's nephew and his forefathers were Captains of the Guard once," Gia corrected her. "I have never seen my lady smile so much. She loves him."

"Do you know that I have never seen the Princess?" Summer said. "She nearly never comes out of her room—how could she have fallen in love with this man in a week?"

"That is what makes it so romantic," Gia sighed. "He probably saw her and fell in love in an instant and decided he couldn't live without her. I wonder what he had to do convince Lord Corinthos to break the betrothal between the Princess and Sir Lucas."

"They did not meet until after the betrothal was broken," Summer confided. "Lucky told me that Lord Corinthos broke the betrothal because of the Dawning."

"The Aurora Dawning?" Gia asked. "Well—then that means…" her eyes grew wide. "Do you think that Jason Morgan and the Princess are…the chosen ones?"

"Well it must be," Summer said logically. "It is not me and Lucky or we would have been told. And there is no way that the council would have approved a marriage between the crown princess and a farmer no matter who his aunt was."

"Well, this is most exciting!" Maximilliana exclaimed. "And even more so romantic. I remember when the sky turned black—signifying that they had met. There were shooting stars."

"So?" Gia asked. "What does have to do with anything?"

"If two people see a shooting star on the day that they meet, they will be in love forever," Summer informed her. "That explains why the Princess is so in love with him. Do you think that he is in love with her?"

"I have only seen him once," Gia admitted. "Tuesday morning." She hesitated. "I will not be going with her when she moves to his home after the wedding."

"Not going with her?" Maximilliana squeaked. "But you have been her maid since you were girls. How can she abandon you?"

"She feels that she cannot gain the respect of her future family if she brings a maid with her." Gia sighed. "She has a point, but I am to look after the other Princess once the wedding is over and I am not comfortable with that idea."

"Why not? Princess Emily seems to be nice," Summer said.

"But I loathe the idea of getting used to another person. I wish that I could be married. You no longer work and will be a noble woman," Gia said to Summer. "And once you and Kyle are married," she turned to Maximilliana, "you will no longer work, yes?"

"If Kyle becomes the head groom at Lady Davis's stables, no I will not," Maximilliana replied. "Gia, you will meet someone someday. I am quite sure of it."

—-

Nikolas knocked lightly on his sister's door. "Elizabeth? It is me."

She pulled it open and he was surprised to see her already dressed for the day—her breakfast table cleared. "Good morning, Nikolas."

He entered the room and looked at her oddly. "You are up rather early."

"Not especially. Was there something that you needed?"

"I wished to tell you some good news." He sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. She joined him and he smiled. "I came to see you yesterday but you were not here. When I left your room the night before last, Emily and I talked and she loves me just as I love her."

"Oh…that is so wonderful!" Elizabeth threw her arms around her brother. "I am so happy for you."

He kissed her cheek as he pulled away. "Now—I heard that the Morgans are staying with Lady Davis until the wedding. Have you spoken to Jason?"

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed. "We spoke yesterday. Twice—and you were right, Nikolas. About why he said what he did. He has had experience with a woman and he did not want to do anything to compromise me."

"Well, then. He seems to be a respectable man. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"Mother was by yesterday," Elizabeth informed him. "She says that she is going to have the council release me from the marriage after the Dawning and send me to a convent."

"She cannot do that—Michael will never agree," Nikolas said firmly. "You must have a very good reason to release someone from a marriage and simply because the girl's mother does not like the boy is not a good reason."

"Jason and I brought the news to Michael last night and he said that if we wished to remain married, we would be."

"Good. Michael is a good man, Elizabeth. He wants your happiness."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, clearly unwilling to change her opinion about her uncle. "Jason said that he wanted to marry me, can you imagine that?"

"Of course I can imagine that. He is very lucky to even be in your presence much less being your husband and I do not mean because you are the Princess."

Elizabeth smiled faintly. "Thank you, Nikolas, but I fear that you are biased."

"Of course. I must be going—I have an appointment to meet my wife in the library and read with her." Nikolas smiled and stood.

"I am very happy that things worked out for you and Emily, Nikolas. It is very gratifying to see someone get a happy ending."

He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. "Do you love Jason, Elizabeth?"

She blinked. "I—I am not sure, Nikolas—"

"No, do not tell me that. Tell me the truth," Nikolas pressed.

She smiled tremulously. "I think that I am. Y-yes, I do love him."

Nikolas smiled again and kissed her cheek. "Then perhaps you will get your happy ending as well."

—

Emily was at the entrance to the west wing when she heard a voice call out to her. She turned to see her mother-in-law approaching her. "Good morning, my lady," Emily said politely.

"Emily, darling, I am so thankful that I was able to catch you this morning." Mirielle smiled as wound her arm through her daughter-in-law's and steered her away from the west wing.

"Was there something that you needed?" Emily asked, looking over her shoulder longingly. She and Nikolas had made an appointment to meet each other in the library and read to one another that morning and now it looked as though she would miss it.

"You and my son have been married for six months and yet you have not produced an heir," Mirielle began. "Now—that is certainly no reason for alarm. You are young, my son is healthy. There is time yet. But six months of sharing the marital bed and no heir? Have you thought about seeing the sorcerer?"

"As you said, my lady, I am quite young and your son is quite healthy. We both feel as though we should concentrate on our marriage before having children," Emily replied.

Mirielle laughed. "What is there to concentrate on? You are not wed to my son so that you may have a relationship with him. This is not a fairy tale, my dear Emily. You are to give him heirs, not love."

Emily frowned. "But I do love your son and he loves me and we wish to be in love a little longer before we have children and we do not have as much time for each other." She smiled. "I love the idea of having children but they can complicate things a little. I look forward to the complication, do not misunderstand me—I just would like more time with Nikolas."

"Children do not need complicate things. You give birth to them, you hire a nanny and that is usually it. Where is the complication?" The Queen frowned. "And what is this nonsense about wanting more time with Nikolas?"

Emily stared at the queen. "I intend to raise my children and Nikolas intends to be a father. We do not simply want a family to further the lineage, though that is of course in our minds. We love each other and we want a family." She pulled her arm from the woman's grasp. "I know that you love nothing but your position but I want nothing more to be a wife and a mother. One day, I will be a queen and your son a king, but they will be secondary to my position as Nikolas's wife and the mother of his children."

"How dare you speak to me in this manner—" Mirielle protested, outraged.

"No—how dare you speak to me in this manner," Emily retorted. "You treat your daughter like a leper for reasons I do not know and your son as though he is nothing more than a prince. I am not a brood mare. I am a person and I demand to be treated as such. If you are determined to be this cold and heartless, perhaps you should avoid speaking to me in the future."

Emily turned and walked away, her head held high leaving the queen in a sputtering rage.

**Afternoon**

Jason found his sister seated at a window seat, staring out over the meadow in the back of the house. "Good afternoon, sister. How do you like your stay at Aunt Alexis's home so far?"

She smiled as her brother sat next to him. "Is it wrong to say that while I miss home, I love it here? I can see the village from the house and there are so many shops and buildings, Jason. Can you imagine how many people must live there?"

"Since I pass through it each day to visit the palace, yes I can." He hesitated. "Chloe, you are fifteen."

"Yes," Chloe said. She was tempted to make a joke but she could see that he was about to say something serious.

"I think that you are looking for a future—perhaps—a husband?" Jason questioned.

Chloe hesitated. "I wish to marry one day, Jason. I know that other girls are often married at sixteen but I do not want to be one of those girls. The Princess is nineteen, I feel that perhaps that is a better age for settling down."

Jason nodded. "I agree. But you will find that with my marriage to Elizabeth, there will be possibilities open to you—and to Alexander—that were not before."

"Mother told me about the university. That Alexander no longer has to pay and I think that's wonderful but how could I benefit?" Chloe asked.

"We will no longer need a dowry for you. There will be men falling over their feet hoping to marry the sister-in-law to the princess."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Do you mean that? I could have my choice from many?"

"Yes—but I fear that you are so young and sheltered in some ways. I was wondering—Alexander is moving to the village when he begins the university in the fall. He will be living with Alexis and I wonder—if you might want to stay with her as well?"

"Really?" Chloe's eyes lit up. "Could you get Mother to agree with that?"

"I think that I could. There is a whole world beyond our farm, Chloe. I am content to stay there and raise my family but you and Alexander do not have to make that choice."

Chloe smiled and cast her gaze down, already imagining her life here. She then noticed one of Alexis's picnic baskets was resting on the floor next to Jason. "What are you doing with that?"

"I—I was on my way out when I saw you here. I'm going to meet with Elizabeth," Jason informed her.

Chloe smiled brightly. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Why does that make you smile? I thought that you did not like her."

"I never said I didn't," Chloe said surprised. "I agree that I treated her badly that day she was out at our home but the second she risked her life yesterday morning to save ours—she gained my respect Jason and I can see that she makes you smile. I like her just fine." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're a good brother, Jason. And you're going to make a wonderful husband."

—-

Caroline rubbed her eyes and turned another dusty page in the volume of the genealogical book she was studying.

Across the council table, Skye and Jasper were talking in lowered tones about something—she wasn't sure she cared what it was. Barbara had asked Michael to be removed from this project and he had agreed—reassigning AJ to it.

The Quartermaine heir had yet to appear.

A single long-stemmed red rose dropped onto the pages of her book and she looked at it for a moment, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. After a moment, she slowly lifted her eyes to see AJ standing there, with an armful of the flowers.

"What—what are you doing?" she asked softly.

AJ glanced at Skye and Jasper (out of the corner of his eye) who were now looking at him with obvious interest. He decided to ignore them and continue with his prepared speech. "I am an idiot," he declared.

Wisely, Caroline kept her agreement to herself hoping he would get to the brunt of the joke quickly.

"I said things that I wish I could take back," AJ continued and he set another flower next to the first. "Each one of these roses represents a mean and hateful thing that I have said to you. I counted," he added.

He set the rest on top of the book and she found herself staring at them, her mouth agape. For the life of her—she could not imagine what joke he could possibly be making.

"You are a beautiful woman and Jason Morgan was a fool to let you go," AJ told her. "But if I should be as lucky, I would not make the same mistake."

She looked at him sharply. "What exactly are you trying to pull here?" she demanded.

"Nothing—I am trying to apologize, Caroline and to make amends—"

"You do not have a sincere bone in your body, AJ Quartermaine. I am not stupid and do not wish to be treated as such. Whatever it is you are up to, I will discover it," Caroline promised. She stood and left the room.

—-

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as Jason led them through a thicket of trees. He'd shown up at her door twenty minutes previous, a basket in hand and asked her to spend the afternoon with him.

As was becoming her custom, she left word with Gia to cover for her if her mother were to drop by for a visit and followed him without question but now she had to wonder if he even knew where they were going.

"We're here," Jason said as he pulled her into a clearing. "My aunt told me about this place before I left her house."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as he opened the basket he'd brought with him and took out a light blanket to spread over the ground. "What is that for?" she asked curiously.

He knelt down and began unpacking the food from the basket. "My mother packed us some food. Have you never been on a picnic?"

"I've never eaten outside of the palace," Elizabeth admitted. She kneeled down and arranged her skirt around her legs. "Why would one eat outside where there are insects and wild animals?"

"When my mother would take us out like this—she would put a charm over the area where we were eating to repel such things. She suggested you might try it."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I do not use my powers." She stared down at the red and white plaid pattern of the blanket.

"You do not know how," Jason corrected. He took her hand and showed her what his mother had told him. "Just wave it like this and close your eyes—imagine a bubble over the area."

She looked at him skeptically but did as he asked. When she opened her eyes, she frowned. "How do we know if it worked?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her thoughtfully. "You know…I did not ask my mother that." After a moment, he shrugged and handed her the cloth-wrapped cheese and bread his mother had packed for her.

Elizabeth took it with some hesitation. "Why did you want to spend the afternoon with me?" she asked curiously.

"Why do I need a reason?" Jason asked instead.

She studied him for a moment but could not find any hidden motives in his eyes. She set the napkin down and reached into the pocket of her skirt and took out Morgan.

Jason smirked. "You brought the cat?"

Elizabeth set the kitten on the blanket and fed her a piece of cheese. "She gets lonely in the room by herself. She already has every crevice explored and when a cat gets restless, she finds something to do and no one can know she is inside the room."

Morgan lost interest in the cheese quickly and pranced over to Jason, proceeding to climb into his lap. "She looks fatter than she did just a few days ago," he observed.

"I have probably been spoiling her." Elizabeth leaned over and scratched her behind the ears. "Yesterday, she got into my paints and left blue paw-prints all over my bedroom floor."

"Someone will not ask about those?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No one goes in there—just my sitting room. Jason—I really—I really love her. I do not know that I can ever thank you enough for her."

"We have so many cats out at our place, one was hardly missed," Jason admitted. "I glad she has got such a loving owner." He cleared his throat. "My mother says that my sister will make a good mother because she is always out in the barn taking care of the kittens and puppies. Feeding them, cleaning them…"

"A kitten is hardly a child," Elizabeth said sadly. "A child—especially when he is young—requires so much attention, patience and love…"

Jason lifted Morgan out of his lap and placed her on the blanket between them. "Elizabeth—yesterday, when we spoke I think that I said the wrong thing again."

"When?" Elizabeth removed a piece of string from her pocket and dangled it in front of the kitten who immediately leapt up at it.

"When you asked me why I wished to marry you."

Elizabeth yanked her eyes off the cat, momentarily ceasing the dangling of the string. Morgan, unprepared for actually catching the string got her claws wrapped around it and was suspended in air for a moment. "You did not say anything wrong." She cleared her throat. "I asked a question that was not very fair and you answered it."

"Yes—but it was not the answer you were looking for," Jason insisted.

"No," Elizabeth admitted softly. "But I cannot fault you for answering me honestly." She kept her eyes on the kitten as Morgan lost interest in the string and curled up in a ball to take a nap.

"It was an honest answer, yes, but it was not a complete answer." Jason inhaled deeply and paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "You are—you are very beautiful, Elizabeth. Extraordinarily beautiful in fact and you have such a kind and compassionate nature." He reached into the pocket of his pants and kept his palm tightly closed when he withdrew it.

Elizabeth drew in a sharp and shaky breath. "Jason—"

"My mother and my father were married for nineteen years at the time of his death and I—I had never seen two people more in love. Granted, I was not exposed to many other married couples—" Jason shook his head. "They did not meet until they said their vows—they were an arranged marriage."

Elizabeth nodded. "Many marriages are."

"My father told me often that the moment he laid eyes on my mother, he knew he would love her for the rest of his life. He told me that some men are like that—and others need more time. Not time to fall in love, but to realize that they had," Jason explained.

Understanding the direction this conversation seemed to be going, Elizabeth's throat dried up and she could only nod and gesture for him to continue.

"This morning, my mother told me that my father said that I would be in the first group but I believe that it is more of the second. She…she wore this ring every day from the moment my father gave it to her until the day that he died." He opened his palm to reveal the small silver ring. "It is not her wedding ring—my father told her that one represented his vows to her but this represented his love for her."

"Your father sounds like he was a wonderful man," Elizabeth managed to say, both surprised and pleased that her voice was even.

"He was the best." Jason hesitated. "My mother was saving this ring for me to give to the woman I was going to marry. When she gave it to me this morning, I was planning on waiting for the wedding to give it to you but I think that I am going to do what my father did."

Elizabeth glanced down at the ring before looking back at him. "What do you mean?"

He reached for her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. His mother had resized it herself to fit Elizabeth's hands. "In two days, I will put another ring on this finger and it will represent the promises I will make then but this one represents the way that I feel about you."

"A-and how d-d you feel about me?" Elizabeth asked, slightly terrified of the answer. The metal of the ring felt strangely cold against her flushed skin. She searched his eyes.

"I was hoping that you would not ask because I do not know if you are ready to hear it," Jason admitted. "But since you have…" He cleared his throat. "Well—see…okay…I—I…" he hesitated. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Breathing was no longer an option. Elizabeth blinked at him. "Jason," she breathed. "You—do you really mean that?"

"Yes," Jason replied, feeling a bit better that her immediate reaction was not to laugh at him for being so silly though he didn't really think that would have happened.

"No one—no one has ever said that to me before," she whispered. "I—" She swallowed hard. "I'm not exactly sure how to respond."

"Well—under ordinary circumstances, you would usually…say it back or—let me down gently or you know—we could forget that I said anything—"

His out of character ramblings were abruptly cut off by the feel of her smooth fingers pressing against his lips. "I never want to forget that you said it," Elizabeth told him softly. "It is just—I never imagined that anyone would want to say it to me. I was often told that no one could ever feel that for me."

"They were wrong," Jason said quickly. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly, just grazing her skin really.

"Say it again," Elizabeth breathed, closing her eyes.

"Why?" Jason asked amused.

"Please?"

Jason touched the side of her face and smoothed his fingers over her jaw line. "I love you, Elizabeth," he repeated.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, the expression lighting her whole face up. "I love you, too," Elizabeth admitted shyly.

Without a second thought, Jason closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was different than the other day. She'd asked him to kiss her then out of pure curiosity.

But this—this was so different. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Jason's kiss was almost forceful compared to their first. When the tip of his tongue pressed against her lips, she hesitantly parted them to allow him entry.

Jason seemed to sense her confusion and scaled the kiss back. He didn't end it though. He gentled his touch and tried to coax her into a more active role.

Elizabeth slid her hand from the base of his neck into his hair and closed her eyes. When his tongue slid into her mouth, she tentatively rubbed hers against his, moaning at the delicious sensations the movement sent down her spine.

Jason skimmed his hand down her back and gently lowered her to the blanket, covering her with his much larger frame.

Elizabeth instinctively parted her thighs to cradle him there. Jason's mouth left hers and roamed over her throat, nipping here and there until he came to the neckline of her dress.

She didn't even realize she'd unbuttoned the top half of Jason's shirt until her hands hit the smooth warm skin of his chest. She pushed it off his shoulders, reveling in the way the muscles rippled beneath her fingers.

He sat up abruptly, his chest heaving, his breathing shallow. He raked his hands through his hair. "We—we cannot do that again."

Elizabeth shakily sat up and smoothed hands over her wrinkled dress. She nodded. "Right. It is not appropriate out of marriage," she remarked dully.

"No—well, no it is not," Jason admitted. "But I do not think that would have bothered me right at this moment. It is not why I stopped."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Because of the Dawning," she realized, closing her eyes. "What takes place that night must be the consummation of a holy union," she recited. "I did—I was not thinking." She pressed a hand to her cheek, still flushed from their intimate encounter.

"I was just—" Jason shook his head. "We should be more careful, Elizabeth."

She nodded. "Yes. We should be. But I remind you that it was you who kissed me," she said with a smile.

"True," Jason admitted. He reached out and grazed his fingertips against her neck, where he'd left evidence of his mouth. "I left marks," he realized with a start.

She frowned and glanced down. Her neck was red all over but in a few spots, it was darker. "Will they not go away?"

"In time but you might want to speed the process. I doubt that you would like everyone to know that we came close—to well…came close," he fumbled. "Just put your hand over them and imagine that they are gone," he explained at her blank look.

She did so and was pleased to see it had worked. Jason had shifted back to the other side of the blanket. "Jason?" she asked hesitantly.

He unwrapped another napkin with cheese. "Yes?"

"I—" Elizabeth paused. "Perhaps this is another one of those things that is inappropriate outside of marriage but I—" She paused again. "The night of the wedding when we are expected to…" Her cheeks were even warmer now. "I—I have read books and my brother—well, he has told me next to nothing and you said that you h-had experience—"

"Elizabeth, what is it you are trying to say?" Jason asked.

"Well…" she exhaled slowly. "I am trying to ask what happens."

"What happens?" Jason repeated. "You mean—no one has even spoken to you of this?"

"N-never mind," Elizabeth said hastily. "I should not have brought it up."

"Elizabeth…" Jason hesitated. "Perhaps you should tell me what you already know," he told her.

"Well…I know the m-mechanics of it," Elizabeth stammered. "That we—we—I do—I do not…" She closed her eyes. "I am really trying to ask how it feels, I suppose."

"It is different with everyone, I suspect. With—my one time…" Jason took a deep breath. "The woman—there was some pain at first," he admitted. "But it went way and after that—it seemed to go all right."

"All right?" Elizabeth echoed, disappointed. "Is that all?"

Jason hesitated. "Elizabeth," he began, "it is not appropriate to be having this conversation. Perhaps I should take you home—"

"No," Elizabeth interrupted. "I—I am sorry. I will not bring it up again. I was only curious." She glanced down at her lap. "I warned you that I often forget my place. We have spoken of so many things—I thought that we could speak of anything. But—I am sorry."

"No, it is me who should be apologizing." He shook his head. "You have no place when you are with me, Elizabeth. We can speak of anything. I just—I am not sure how to speak of this. You see—I never have before." He hesitated. "I suppose blunt honesty would be the way to go."

Elizabeth nodded hesitantly. "All right."

"I suppose you could at least surmise the woman was Caroline," Jason admitted. "It was just once—I had made the decision to propose to her on her twenty-third birthday. We were in her hayloft one day—she was showing me something, I cannot remember now what it was and I kissed her and it really just happened. Almost the way it did today. You see, Elizabeth, I had convinced myself that I was love in with her."

"You were not?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. "But you were to marry her."

"It was convenient. She was an only child. The farm would become hers upon her parents' death and as such, mine. I cared for her very much, Elizabeth, I do not want you to think that I am uncaring person."

"I do not think so at all," she assured him.

"When she made the decision to go to the council, she assumed that I would go with her. Quite the way I assumed she would give that up and remain with me. Neither of us was willing to budge and so we parted ways." He cut a slice of cheese and ate it, mulling over his next words. How could he say them without sounding truly heartless?

He decided to speak the truth, as he had promised her. "The truth is, Elizabeth, that at the time—the act was very—pleasurable. I thought that it could not have…felt better. But I was wrong."

"When did you discover that?" she asked curiously.

"Two days ago, when you asked me to kiss you. That is the real reason that I said those things. Because in that simple embrace, I felt more love and passion than I had ever felt for Caroline."

Elizabeth blinked. "You did?" She shook her head. "That is impossible."

"Why?" he asked with a frown. "I know how I felt, Elizabeth. You cannot say that I do not."

"You hardly knew me two days ago." She hesitated. "You hardly know me now. And for that matter, I hardly know you. What if this is all just part of the Dawning—what if all of these feelings disappear when it is over?"

The thought had not occurred to him before and he leaned back, surprised that he had not considered it. He was not an impulsive person and yet—a mere five days after meeting this woman, he proclaimed his love for her? Did that not sound insane?

His silence led her to believe that he had not only considered her question, but thought that she was right. She whimpered and picked Morgan in her arms. "I should return home before someone comes looking for me."

"Elizabeth." Jason reached for her but she stood and slid the kitten into her pocket, ignoring the animal's mewing protests.

"I had a very nice afternoon. Thank you for speaking with me so candidly."

By the time Jason got to his feet, Elizabeth had already disappeared into the thicket of trees. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the hurt and distrust he had seen reflected in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

—-

"My Lord, you requested to speak with me?"

Michael waved the young man into his sitting rooms. "Yes. You were assigned to follow Jason Morgan until after his wedding in two days, am I correct?"

Brian Beck nodded and shifted uncomfortably "Yes, My Lord."

"Well, today was your first day on this assignment; I was hoping you could give me a report." Michael sat at his table and peered up at the younger man.

"He stayed in his aunt's house most of the morning before leaving for the palace in the early afternoon. He took the Princess on picnic lunch," Brian's cheeks reddened. "The two talked for nearly two hours before she left. Jason Morgan then returned to his aunt's house where he remains, sir."

"There is something that you are not telling me, Mr. Beck," Michael told him. He rubbed his chin. "What is it?"

"My Lord, it is of a personal nature," Brian admitted. "I am not sure that it is anyone's business but their own."

"The Princess is my niece. Anything that concerns her concerns me."

"Well, I suppose you have a point. They talked before—well, My Lord, Jason Morgan kissed her—and she did not stop him. I believe that they nearly—" Brian hesitated. "They stopped before it went too far, My Lord."

Michael closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you. You may go."

When he heard the door click shut, he sighed deeply. Perhaps he should have a conversation with his niece. He doubted that his sister had discussed this subject with her and if it had to be him, well then so be it.

—-

Alexis entered her small private library and found Jason reading a book in the corner. "I did not expect to find you here. What are you reading?"

"I found a book on social etiquette," Jason held it up to show her title. "I thought it might be useful."

She nodded and took a seat next to him on the sofa. "This was delivered by royal messenger a few moments ago. It is from the Princess."

He took the envelope from her and removed the note first. In Elizabeth's feminine script, a message was scrawled. I have no need of this.

He frowned and looked inside the envelope again, his heart sinking when he retrieved the ring he'd given her only hours before.

"What is that?" Alexis asked curiously. She leaned forward. "It looks like your mother's ring."

"She gave it to me this morning," Jason said quietly, rolling the tiny ring between his thumb and index finger. "I gave it to Elizabeth today and now she sent it back."

"I thought things were going well between the two of you," Alexis remarked. "What happened?"

"We—we were discussing something and she asked me a very curious question. Over the last few days, Aunt Alexis—we have become—it has been going better than well between us," Jason stammered. "I love her and she loves me."

"What did she ask you then?" Alexis asked, elated by her nephew's revelation.

"If our feelings were created by the Dawning and what would we do if they disappeared after it was over." He sighed. "I am not an impulsive person nor do I tend to jump into things headfirst but Elizabeth—how can I have fallen in love with her in five days span?"

"If it makes you feel a bit better, we have no account of any of the chosen claiming to have lost feelings after the night is over. If you feel as though you love her, then you just might. Jason, she has been through such a difficult life. Do not say those words to her again unless you are positive."

"I want to give her life that she wants," Jason told his aunt. "Where she is free to paint, sit outside in the sun for hours upon end. I want her to have the freedom she has never known. I want her to have all the kittens and puppies and animals that her heart desires but—I also want her to love me and I suppose part of me is—is scared that she is right. That it might be the Dawning affecting us and not our own hearts. I like the way that I am feeling, Aunt Alexis, and I do not want to lose it."

"I do not believe that you will," Alexis murmured. "Give her the night to be by herself. You both need a little time to yourselves and tomorrow—go see her and discover if you cannot come to some sort of agreement." She stood and kissed his forehead. "But for the record, Nephew, I want you to know that when you speak of her, your entire face lights up. I have never seen you look this way before but she makes you happy, Jason. Such a feeling cannot be false."


	7. Day Six

**Day Six**

**Morning**

Elizabeth slid her plate away and stared at the tablecloth. She had neither the appetite for breakfast nor any real yearning for nourishment.

By this moment two days from now, she would be experiencing her first morning as Jason Morgan's wife and she wondered if she would feel the same way she did now.

Could their feelings have been brought on by the Dawning? Was it possible that after the consummation of their marriage, her heart would cease to pound when he was near—that the thought of him would not make her smile and her palms damp?

She did not think she wanted to live in a world where she did not feel this way—she'd fantasized about falling in love since the first novel Gia had smuggled her years ago.

She stood and belted her robe around her waist tightly. What if she truly had fallen in love with him but his feelings were inspired only by the Dawning? Could she live the rest of her life with a man who was fond of her but who did not love her? Who did not yearn to be with her when they were apart? Who was not constantly bombarded with memories of her touch, her kiss?

And even if she could, did she want to?

A knock at the door interrupted Elizabeth's self-pitying thoughts and eager for the break in her thoughts, she pulled the door open. The smile fled from her face and her eyes flashed before falling flat. "My Lord, this is a surprise."

Michael pressed his lips together and forced down the bitter feeling he experienced whenever he came face to face with his niece. "Elizabeth, may we have a moment to speak?"

She hesitated but drew back and gave him entry. "Please excuse the mess," she said stiffly. "I have not the energy to finish my meal this morning and Gia has not cleared the table yet."

Michael nodded. "Elizabeth—I know that we do not have the familiar relationship we had when you were a child but I had hoped you had come to trust me a little."

She looked away and clasped her hands behind her back. "You surprised me when you gave your word that if Jason and I wished to remain married, you would see that it happened," Elizabeth admitted. "I did not think you cared for my happiness."

"I do," Michael assured her. "It is just difficult to see that it happens—my position is important, Elizabeth, and I do significant things for the kingdom. At times—it may seem to conflict with your own views."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I do not follow."

"You are so very young." Michael sighed and moved past her. For the first time that Elizabeth could remember, this was not Lord Michael Corinthos, Supreme Head of the High Council of Rhigwyn. This was a man she'd affectionately called Uncle Sonny in her younger years. His eyes were not guarded, his muscles relaxed.

And yet—there was tension in the air and Elizabeth wondered what had brought the change in him. Had her loving uncle been inside this man all along and she'd refused to see it? Or had he buried that part of him when his beloved young wife was killed in a tragic accident just before Elizabeth's fifth birthday?

"When I was your age, I had not yet been promoted to the council," Michael informed her. "I was in line for it but because I was merely your mother's half-brother and not full-blooded, there were questions as to whether I would take my place on the council at all." He exhaled slowly. "I was betrothed to a woman that I loved a great deal. I know that you know the story and I have neither the energy nor the desire to repeat it. We married shortly after I gained my place on the council and she was killed in a carriage accident three years later."

"I remember Brenda," Elizabeth blurted out. "She had long dark hair and dark eyes. She had a beautiful laugh and I would spend hours trying to copy it."

Michael closed his eyes as if trying to fight the image of his young wife, laughing. Lady Brenda Corinthos had been dead for nearly fifteen years but Michael had never recovered from the loss and it seemed he never would. "When she was gone, I had only the council to live for. My responsibilities to this kingdom and to my family. To you, to Nikolas."

"Michael—"

He held a hand up to her and she fell silent. "Nikolas never needed guidance. Despite your parents' best efforts, he has grown up to be a kind and compassionate young man who is going to be one of the greatest rulers this world has ever known. I have no doubt of that. But you—" he shook his head. "I worried about you from the moment I saw you move an object across the room when you were but a few months old. I was the one who discovered your powers," Michael informed her.

"I was almost a year old when Mother found out…" Elizabeth trailed off. "You did not tell her?"

"No. I told Brenda and knowing Mirielle, she encouraged me to hide it. Hide it until Mirielle could not devise a plan to send you away." Michael rubbed the inside of his wrist, pressing against his pressure point, hoping it would release the tension behind his eyes. "I promised Brenda that I would protect you with every fiber of my being—I would have even without her extracting the promise but…" he struggled to continue for his throat felt rather thick. He had never spoken to another soul what he was about to tell her.

"Brenda was an enchantress," Michael confessed. "She was a powerful one and she wanted to train you herself. You remember her more vividly than you might have otherwise because you spent most of the first five years of your life with her. She thought of you as a daughter and…" he hesitated. "I did as well."

"I did—" Elizabeth bit her lip and shook her head. "I did not know that."

"When she died, it was hard to look at you. For though you were not her biological child, you seemed so much like her. It is ironic you mention her laugh for I have never heard another laugh as close to hers as yours. You have her kind heart, her impulsiveness—" His voice broke. "So many of the things I loved about my wife are in you, Elizabeth, and it is part of the reason that I never pressed an end to our distance. It was hard to look at you and not remember Brenda."

"I am so sorry…" Elizabeth set a hand on his forearm. "For not knowing and for treating you as I did."

"I know that you did not lead a happy life in these walls," Michael continued, "but I did everything I could to ensure that you continued to breathe. Because I had promised Brenda—but also because I loved you. And the only thing in the world that I want for you, Elizabeth, is to be happy."

"I will be," Elizabeth promised with tears shining in her eyes. "I promise you, Uncle Sonny."

He managed a weak smile at the familiar name. "You used to call me at that all the time. You called Brenda Aunt Brennie because it was hard for you to pronounce her name." He cleared his throat. "I tell you this because what I say next is out of love and concern and not in a way to control you."

Elizabeth frowned. "What is it?"

"I have had a man follow Jason for his own safety," Michael said simply. "I cannot be sure who is behind the attempt on his family's life but I know it leads back to the Dawning and someone on the council. This man followed him yesterday and reported back to me." Michael met Elizabeth's bewildered gaze. "He reported everything that Jason had done yesterday. Everything," he repeated for emphasis.

Her cheeks flushed and she stepped back. "I promise you that it went no further than it did," she said quickly. "We knew—we know that it cannot go any further until the night of the wedding. I promise you that."

Michael nodded. "I thought you would be sensible about it but I thought I just might mention it to be sure." He touched her cheek. "You really love him?" he asked quietly.

She nodded hesitantly. "But I am not sure that he feels the same. Or that I really love him."

Michael shook his head. "You either are or you are not. There is simply no in between."

"But—" Elizabeth twisted he fingers together. "What if what we feel for each other disappears after the Dawning? What if the feelings are there only to—speed things along tomorrow night?" Her cheeks were warm as she asked the mortifying question but surely if anyone would know it would be Michael.

"I cannot say for certain that you are wrong," Michael admitted. "Nowhere in our research have the chosen two reported such events but I regret to say I do not know it to be untrue."

"Oh." Devastated, Elizabeth sank onto her sofa and stared into space. "So what my mother says is true. No one can love me."

"That is not true," Michael said quickly. "You had a vision about the fire, did you not?"

Elizabeth raised her eyes at him and blinked. "How could you know that? Mrs. Morgan was sworn to secrecy."

"Alexis informed her sister that she had been aware of your gift since you were twelve." Michael sighed. "I needed someone to confide in and Alexis is still one of the very few people I trust implicitly. Alexis told me and I am telling you. You received that vision because you and Jason are connected."

Setting aside the information about Alexis for later, Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Through the Dawning."

"No—" Michael sighed. "Even before the edict against enchantresses, we could not utilize them the way we can sorcerers. Sorcerers receive visions and can state them by rote. They do not connect to the people in the visions and can call upon the ability by chanting spells, using herbs. Enchantresses must feel something for the person they are foreseeing. You must be connected to Jason in order for you to have received that vision."

"So you believe my feelings for him are real?" Elizabeth said with some hope in her voice and this time, Michael chose the answer she wanted to hear rather than the logical one. He was not sure but he would not let her down again.

"I believe that you love him and if you love him, he must surely love you in return," Michael replied.

—-

Laura leisurely rifled through the vast contents of her wardrobe searching for just the right color to wear into the village that day. She'd opened the windows in her bedroom wide open so that sunlight streamed in.

Today would be the day her life returned to where it had once been. She would again be Lady Laura Spencer, a woman to be both respected and feared. Her son would be marrying one of the most eligible young women in the kingdom—a woman descended from the kings and queens of Derwyn.

She would be the mother of the chosen man and would want for nothing all the rest of her days. Michael would see to it that her beloved first born would be betrothed to Lady Robin Scorpio for once Jason Morgan was dispatched of that night, he would have no other choice.

Laura selected a robin's egg blue gown and smiled secretly at the color's name. It seemed only fitting that Michael Corinthos would be the one to give her back her life when he'd been the one to steal it away in the first place.

She pressed her lips together firmly and closed her eyes, blocking out the memory of returning from an emergency council meeting to be told her daughter had died in their absence.

Lesley had been their miracle child—a little girl that Laura had had long after giving up hope of having a second child. With her dark hair and dark eyes, she had resembled Laura's father and she'd been named for Laura's mother.

She was Laura's entire world as Lucas was her husband's.

Michael Corinthos had stolen that from her.

Luke wrapped his hands around her slender shoulders. "Angel, Lucas was hoping you might be ready to meet Summer at the wedding tomorrow."

Laura set the dress on their bed and turned to wrap her arms around his waist. "Of course I'll meet her tomorrow," she promised her husband.

She did not see a problem in giving the promise, for tomorrow the wedding would be that of her son and Robin.

And silly little Summer Holloway would be a maid again.

—-

Alexis found her sister in the vegetable garden behind her home. Susan was on her knees, digging up carrots and placing them in a basket next to her. "You do realize I have servants to perform this task, yes?"

Susan did not even give her sister her attention. "Servants are well and good for some people but I do not like being served." She tugged another carrot by its green top and placed it next to the others. "Have you just come from the palace?"

"I was speaking with Michael—he spoke with Elizabeth this morning. He was very pleased with the outcome but—he is worried about her."

"She does not believe my son loves her, does she?" Susan murmured. She examined a carrot before sighing. "This has not grown long enough."

"She is frightened," Alexis corrected. "Her entire future rests on Jason and their…connection is so sudden—she is unsure that it is real. She suggested to him that it might be brought about by the Dawning and when he did not immediately deny it, she feared the worst. She has not had much happiness in her life."

"I thought it might be something along that thought." Susan hesitated. "They will love each other deeply but I cannot discern if the feelings exist now or will develop in time. Is it possible the connection is from the Dawning?"

"I will not lie and say it is impossible—though I have never heard of such a thing before. But I myself do not believe it." Alexis clasped her hands behind her back and stared off at the rolling hills of the land behind the house. "There is magic in this world, Susan. I have known it all my life. Why is it that people are more likely to believe in a woman who can call upon the rain than in two people who fall in love in an instant?"

Susan looked up at Alexis then curiously. "You are quite extraordinary, sister."

"You are the extraordinary one," Alexis corrected with a soft smile.

Susan stood and left the basket on the ground. She embraced her sister and kissed her on the cheek. "Any enchantress can call upon the rain—but a truly astonishing woman sees the magic in everyday life."

**Afternoon**

Emily tucked her legs underneath her and arranged her gown over them while curling into Nikolas's side as he read silently from a sheaf of papers his father had handed him that morning.

"You are not reading," Nikolas murmured, slightly surprised. It had become their routine to meet in the makeshift library and today was the third day since their marriage had really been borne.

"I would rather watch you," Emily confessed with a shy smile. "You look so solemn. Is what you are reading serious?"

"Not especially." Nikolas shifted the papers to one hand and wrapped his other around her shoulders, pulling her head under his chin. "Father says I should take on more responsibility and I am looking over the council's suggestions for new laws."

"What sort of things are they suggesting?" Emily asked curiously.

"Nothing too drastic—but Michael has added a note at the bottom indicating he would like to petition to repeal the edict against enchantresses."

Emily slowly pulled away from him and looked at him oddly. "And you are against that?"

"No," Nikolas remarked hesitantly. "I do not believe all women should be blamed for the actions of another who lived so long ago."

Emily exhaled slowly and smiled, reaching for his hand. "I thought you might say that but—I was unsure. But I know that you adore your sister—"

"What does Elizabeth have to do with anything?" Nikolas asked, wincing inwardly as he realized his voice sounded both guilty and weak.

Emily shook her head. "I could think of no other reason for the way that she is treated. Your mother never mentions her, I have not seen her within fifteen feet of your father and she spends most of her time in her rooms. She is the crown princess of the realm yet she is so rarely seen in the kingdom. And—" Emily hesitated. "She once had a cut on her hand and it was gone the next day. She is an enchantress is she not?"

Nikolas looked away and contemplated his next words. The secret of Elizabeth's blood was one guarded so closely—he could not imagine divulging that to anyone.

Though Emily was certainly not anyone, he rationalized. She was his wife and was already in possession of this knowledge. Surely a confirmation would do no harm. They were married and if he hoped for his marriage to be successful, there must be no secrets between them.

"She is," Nikolas told her. "Though next to no one is aware of this. My parents, myself, Michael and now you are the only people that know." He hesitated. "Though she may have told Jason, I cannot be sure."

"I can imagine it must be a very lonely experience." Emily rested her chin on his shoulder and peered up at him. "I hope that she loves Jason only half as much as I love you."

Though she'd taken every opportunity the past few days to assure him of her love, Nikolas still felt the slight jolt to his system when she said the words. "I want a daughter with your smile," he found himself telling her.

Emily flushed and twined her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Your mother wants a son," she informed him. "She told me that I have been remiss in my duties as your wife and suggested I see the sorcerer about herbs."

"Oh she did, did she?" Nikolas asked, more amused than annoyed at this report of his mother's behavior. He'd had conversations with her along the same lines since the first morning after the wedding. Emily was young, he was young—where did the problem lie?

He attributed Emily's failure to conceive to the fact that he'd rarely initiated intimacy. He had not wanted to push her and it was only on nights when he could not hold himself back that he'd reach for her.

"I was quite angry with her," Emily continued. "I informed her that we wanted to be by ourselves for a little longer before starting a family. Your mother—Nikolas, she is quite cold and not loving at all. How is it that you are so different than her?"

Nikolas had no answer for that so he just sighed. "I suppose some people are born with the capacity to love and some are not. My mother loves no one but herself and her position. I doubt that she and my father shared the marital bed more than it was necessary and I do not remember them ever sharing rooms."

"My mother told me before our wedding that many marriages are that way but I am so grateful that ours is not." Emily smiled hesitantly. "You really want a daughter?"

"Of course. Sons are nice but—there is so much pressure on a boy to become this person—this figure, this symbol." Nikolas shook his head. "Though a girl would still be first in line if she were born first, the boy would always be looked to as the rightful heir and I am just not sure that I ever want a boy."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Well I do. I want a little boy with your eyes and your heart. I want a large family, Nikolas. Not just one of each."

"It is my wish to give you your heart's desire." Nikolas leaned down and kissed her softly. "I have a surprise for you, love."

"A surprise?" Emily's dark eyes lit up. "What sort of surprise?"

"I have asked that this wing be renovated and my father has given his permission for this to become our private area." He kissed her fingertips. "I believe we will use the bedroom with the view of your family's lands for our room."

"Oh, Nikolas…" Emily could hardly breathe—did not know what to say in response.

"I cannot give you back your family home, but I can hope that we can create our own here."

"I do not need a pile of bricks to be at home," Emily said after a moment. She kissed his chin before trailing her mouth over his jaw. "I have realized that you are my home."

—-

"A little higher," Caroline directed Georgiana. The younger woman got to her knees and held the hem up a few centimeters higher. "Yes, there."

"It is a good color for you, Lady Benson."

Though there was no arrogance in his tone, the drawl of AJ Quartermaine was unmistakable. Caroline could hear her seamstress muttering under her breath.

"Caroline, if I could have a moment of your time," AJ requested.

She narrowed her eyes as Georgiana automatically began to rise. "Stay," she commanded. "There is nothing this man has to say to me that he cannot say in front of you."

AJ frowned but nodded. "If that is the way it must be, then all right. Caroline, there is no mistake that I am not always the most intelligent man when it comes to conversing with you." He smirked. "Is that a snort I hear from you, my dear girl?"

Georgiana's face reddened. "No, My Lord," she muttered.

"No, there is no mistake that you are an ass," Caroline declared. "Please come to the point and do so quickly. I have so little patience where you are concerned."

"I did not think you would ever care for me," AJ blurted out. "I knew that you knew about Keesha so I attacked verbally. When I decided to apologize, you refused my every peace offering."

"Georgiana, please leave us for a moment," Caroline said. Once her seamstress was behind the curtain, she glared at the Quartermaine heir. "Do you think me a fool, sir?"

"No—"

"I do not believe the rumors about your wife—that you drove her to her suicide and if you were not so stubborn, you would know that no one of substance believed them either. I know that when the Queen sent in her petition to dissolve the princess' impending marriage, she named you as a possible suitor. No one believes the rumors."

His shoulders slumped and he looked away. "I cannot tell you how it feels to know that you do not believe that. I loved my wife, Caroline, despite her—infidelity. I raised neither my voice nor my hand to her."

Caroline looked at him oddly. "Did you think that I believed differently? Vile though you be, My Lord, vicious is not one of your qualities. You would not strike a woman when words do all the damage that you require." She arched a slim eyebrow and tipped her towards the entrance of the shop.

"I never meant to hurt you," AJ continued, ignoring her command to leave. "I only said it to keep you at a distance, My Lady."

Caroline stepped off the stool and without her shoes, she came merely to AJ's shoulders. "Perhaps I am naïve in the ways of men, but I promise you that I do not understand a word you are saying. You tell me I look like a teen-aged boy so that you could keep me away?"

His gaze swept down her body, examining it as it was encased in the daringly low-cut midnight blue gown. "My Lady, a teen-aged boy you most certainly are not," he drawled after a moment.

She furrowed her brow in concentration. Surely the heir had an angle he was working—she could not discern it yet but she would, she was sure of it. "You have an ulterior motive here, Sir, and we have already agreed you do not think me a fool so why do you not just say what it is what you want to say so that we may be done with it."

"Caroline—" AJ closed his mouth abruptly and shook his head. "There is nothing I can say, is there?"

"I'm not at all sure what it is you think I ought to know." Caroline tugged at the bodice of her dress. "AJ—"

"I want you to attend the ball with me tomorrow," AJ told her. "That is what you ought to know."

"You have asked and I have answered that question before," Caroline said shortly. "There is nothing left to say—"

"Only because you refuse to listen," AJ cut in. "I want to escort you to the ball and then ask your father for permission to marry you."

She blinked and shook her head. "No—what is your angle? I have no inheritance, no real standing in the council at this moment. It will be many years before Michael is ready to step down and I have not been promised—"

Her flow of words was abruptly cut off when AJ pressed his fingers to her lips. "Why is it that you think I must want something from you if I wish to marry you?" he asked curiously.

"Do not be ridiculous, AJ. No one marries unless there is something to gain," Caroline retorted. She stepped back from him. "What is it that you want from me?"

AJ exhaled slowly and prayed for the patience to explain certain things to her. "I have never been very kind to you," he admitted. "I felt that you were too young—wrong for the council. But I do not believe this anymore and once I realized that Michael was correct in asking you to replace my grandmother, I—I began to see all of the other good things about you."

"Such as?" Caroline asked warily.

"You are beautiful—" He held a hand up to ward off her protests. "I know I have said differently but I explained my reasons for being so cruel to you. I believed you thought my wife's suicide was my fault and I did not think you could ever come to care for me. I sought to rid myself of my attraction towards you by arguing with you—only it backfired."

"Backfired," Caroline repeated slowly. She felt dizzy—out of sorts. Was AJ Quartermaine, heir to the entire Quartermaine fortune and land—actually proposing that they marry?

"I discovered that I liked your sharp wit, your quick tongue. You do not back down, Caroline. You have real spirit—real fire." AJ nodded. "I admire it in a man but I did not realize it would be so attractive in a woman."

Caroline folded her arms tightly across her chest and studied him. She decided to call his bluff. Surely if she agreed to this farce, his real motive would reveal itself in time. "All right, AJ. You may escort me to the ball tomorrow and speak with my father."

He knew her almost as well as she knew herself and he smiled—knowing she was testing him. "You think that you have won, Caroline, but you do not know how determined I can be when I want something."

He stepped towards her and took her hands in his, practically forcing her hands to her side. He twined their fingers together and she stared down at them oddly—as if this was something she was not expecting at all.

"And what exactly do you want?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide with surprise as AJ stepped closer to her—just an inch too close to be respectful.

"I would think that was obvious, My Lady." AJ lowered his mouth to hers but just before his lips could brush hers, she jerked away.

"I am not a pure woman," Caroline blurted out. "I have been with another man."

AJ sighed. "Yes—Jason, I know that you were almost engaged to marry him—"

"But we—"

"Caroline, you will not convince me to change my mind," AJ warned her. He gripped her hands tightly and kissed her.

Caroline had been accustomed only to Jason's kisses before and they had been teenagers—both clumsy and awkward. Her first kiss with him had ended when he sneezed.

But a first kiss with AJ was—it was everything she'd wanted. His breath was hot on her neck—his tongue swept inside her mouth and rubbed against her own. He released her hands and almost against her will, she gripped his shirt and tugged him closer.

A moment later—or perhaps an eternity—a cough sounded from behind them and Caroline jerked away from him, her chest heaving from the exertion.

"I apologize, My Lord, for my interruption," Georgiana remarked, "but if my lady's dress is to be ready for the ball, I must finish the hem."

AJ nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He kissed Caroline's hand before exiting the shop.

Caroline pressed a hand to her racing heart and turned to her seamstress. "How much of that did you hear?" she demanded.

"Enough to know that Lord Quartermaine is more than the jackass he has always appeared to be." Georgiana gestured for her to get back on the stool. "Congratulations on your impending my marriage, My Lady, for I knew all long you would not end up a spinster."

Caroline shook her head. "He has an ulterior motive, Georgiana. I only agreed to marry him so that I could find out what it is."

"Yes, I suspect he does have an ulterior motive. Men always do." Georgiana smiled brightly. "He wants you in his bed and cannot do so without marriage."

Caroline peered down at her. "Do you always think with your glands?"

"No, but I am engaged to a very candid stable hand," Georgiana informed her mistress. "And he hides nothing from me."

**Evening**

Laura examined her nails closely and discreetly glanced over at Barbara, seated on the other side of the council table. She was quiet and withdrawn—and Laura knew that the other woman's inability to act normal would be the reason her part in the plot to kill Jason Morgan would be discovered.

Barbara would be captured but her fear of Laura would keep her mouth shut and the Spencer matriarch would be safe from reprisals. It'd been ingenious really to bring the woman into her plot, Laura decided. Though she had not actually required the woman's assistance, a decoy suspect was a must and she'd chosen rather well.

Her son would be as good as a king in this worthless land and as his mother, she'd rise to the top.

And perhaps the lovely Robin would give her a granddaughter one day.

Michael leaned back in his chair, slightly amused by Laura's bright smiles. The woman was up to something. One did not protest vehemently to a marriage and then blindly accept it days later.

Something was not right and Michael had a good idea of what it was. But without proof, he was nowhere. He only wished to remain a step ahead of the woman and keep Jason Morgan safe.

If asked, he would state it was his duty to the kingdom to keep the chosen man safe at all costs but someone who knew him well would know his true answer. His beloved niece loved him and all Michael wanted in the world was to give the girl what she wanted.

And for that reason, Jason Morgan would have the protection only Lord Michael Corinthos could offer.

"Are the arrangements in line for the wedding tomorrow night at dusk?" Michael asked.

Monica nodded. "I spoke with the king earlier today and he agreed to make the announcement tomorrow around noon. I believe it shall be met with approvals for it is a rather amusing pairing—the peasant and the princess."

"Yes, even the most cynical person would find romance in that," Jasper boasted causing his companion Skye to roll her eyes to heavens.

"Besides which—Princess Elizabeth is so rarely seen in public, the mere idea of her public marriage will cause the courtyard to become packed. I do hope that Sir Lucas Spencer is ready for such a possibility," Monica remarked.

Luke nodded. "He has the entire guard on call for tomorrow. There will be no chance to do mischief."

Scott Baldwin cleared his throat. "The Academy has sent over their list of students," he informed Michael. "I have set appointments to meet with all three after the Dawning if that is acceptable to you."

"Yes, I believe the sorcerer agreed to stay on until a suitable replacement has been found." Michael slid some papers to the left. "I do not have to tell you how important this wedding is to the kingdom and to me personally."

Michael's personal life rarely made a showing at council meetings and for this reason, all other members of the group looked at him oddly. Even Alexis was a little surprised for with his relationship with Elizabeth always in tatters, he was not quick to remind anyone that he was her uncle.

"Elizabeth has grown to care for Jason very deeply and I am told that he feels the same towards her," Michael looked at Alexis who nodded in confirmation. "I do not have remind those who are married in this room how uncommon a love match is in this life and for that reason, I prefer that tomorrow go off without any sorts of problems. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Laura murmured and this time Michael knew the sparkle in her eyes was due to the fact that she intended to cause any sort of problem she could think of.

He only wished he knew her next move.

**Evening**

He discovered it shortly after he'd retired to his rooms for the night.

He was seated at his desk in the sitting room reading over his notes from the day when someone began banging on his door.

Michael barely had it open before a pale Elizabeth threw herself into his arms, babbling incoherently. "You have to stop them!" was all that he could discern.

After a quick glance to be sure no one was in the hallway, he shut the door and led the trembling girl to the couch. "Elizabeth—"

"They're going to kill him!" she cried. Her breathing was quick and shallow—punctuated by immense heaving hiccups as if she couldn't quite catch her breath and keep it.

"Elizabeth, you must calm down and tell me what you know," Michael ordered. "Who is killing who?"

"Jason!" Just the name sent her into another round of hysterics and Michael began to grasp the fact that his niece was truly terrified. She had received another vision and again, it was to warn them of Lady Spencer's next move.

He stood and crossed to his liquor cabinet, intending to pour her a stiff brandy. He hoped it would calm her enough to tell him of the vision.

She clutched the glass in her trembling hands and gulped it straight down. The burning liquid caused her cough violently but after a few more moments, her crying subsided.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" Michael asked, kneeling in front of her.

She nodded, biting her lips. "Tonight—they—there are men," she drew in a deep breath, forcing herself to remember that it hadn't happened yet and if she was going to stop it, she needed to tell Michael exactly what she'd seen.

"Men—they snuck into the house, went up the stairs and went into the room Jason is staying in. They go to the bed and—" Elizabeth closed her eyes, remembering the silver glint of the knife. "They put a pillow over his face and begin to—they will—"

"Smother him?" Michael suggested.

She shook her head. "The pillow is only to muffle his screams," she said hoarsely. "They stab him. And they keep stabbing him until he is dead."

Michael inhaled sharply. What a thing for a young girl to see. "All right—you say they go into Jason's room. They know which one he is staying in or do they try other rooms?"

She closed her eyes and pictured it again. "They know which one but—they speak of the others in the house and discuss killing them all. My—the visions ends with Jason. I do not know if they plan on continuing."

"Did they give any clue as to who hired them?" Michael pressed.

She shook her head. "No. Uncle Sonny—you must stop them—they cannot kill him."

"Of course not." He kissed her forehead. "I will—"

Elizabeth took his hands in hers and met his eyes intently. "No, you do not understand. Jason is my world," she said softly. "If he is not here, I have no reason to continue living. Promise me."

It would be a foolish promise to give for the assassins could have already arrived at Alexis's home and done their deed but it had been so long since she'd looked at him with blind trust in her eyes. She trusted him to keep the man she loved safe.

It was a foolish promise to give but Michael gave it. "I promise. Now—I must go to Lady Davis—"

"I must come with you," Elizabeth said. She stood. "Please—I must see for myself that Jason is all right."

It went against his better judgment to allow Elizabeth to accompany him but Michael merely nodded and told her to fetch her cloak.

—-

Alexis had been the last to turn in for the night and she was fast asleep when her servant Simone roused her. "My Lady, I beg your apologies but Lord Corinthos and Princess Elizabeth are waiting in the foyer."

Alexis sat straight up. "Simone, are you quite delirious? It is nearly midnight—"

"My Lady, Lord Corinthos commands your presence at once," Simone told her employer.

Alarmed now—for Michael would not have let Elizabeth leave the palace walls unless it were an emergency, Alexis pulled a robe over her nightgown and rushed down the stairs.

She found Elizabeth dressed in a long cotton shift with a dark blue cloak thrown around it to protect her from the chill of the night air. "Princess—"

"Go to Jason, Elizabeth," Michael told his niece. "See for yourself that he is safe and I will tell Alexis what is going on."

Elizabeth nodded and hurried past Jason's aunt. It was only then that Alexis realized the princess's face was as pale as her nightgown—and that she wore no shoes.

"Elizabeth had another vision," Michael told Alexis once his niece was out of sight. "Men will come here tonight, kill Jason and then leave. She was so terrified that she insisted on coming with me to be sure he was all right."

The knowledge drained what color was left in Alexis's face. "You are saying that the villains who tried to burn down the farm will kill my nephew while he sleeps?"

"They will certainly try but I have given my word to Elizabeth no harm shall come to her future husband and I mean to keep it."

—-

Elizabeth approached Jason's bedroom with much trepidation. What if she was already too late? What if her vision had not been warning her of what was to come but rather—what had already happened?

She touched his doorknob and whimpered when she was assaulted with another image. Two men—tall and dark. They were exiting his room—blood was dripping from one of their faces and another still held the knife that he had plunged into Jason's heart.

She tightened her hand around the knob and couldn't fight the growing terror. If she lost him she did not know what she would do. It no longer mattered if he would love her come the morning after the Dawning. They had a lifetime to develop that but if he were dead, surely she would be as well.

Elizabeth pushed the bedroom door open and sighed in relief when she recognized Jason's dark blonde hair on his pillow and the steady rise and fall of his chest. She wasn't too late and she would not lose him.

She closed her eyes and the scene from her vision flashed behind her eyes. The cool glint of the knife as one of the villains raised it over his head. The way his legs had kicked as he struggled for air.

The cool discussion they'd had over his broken and bleeding body whether or not to kill the remaining family members—and rape the females. "On to the lady of the house," she could still hear one of them saying.

The memory made her sink to her knees and she buried her face in her hands, aware the vision would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The sound of her soft cries and the light spilling in from the hallway caused Jason to sleepily open his eyes. He thought at first the girl was his sister until he recognized the brown curls.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth hastily wiped her eyes and stood at the sound of his voice. "Jason—Lord Corinthos bids you to join him downstairs immediately."

Bewildered, Jason pushed the blanket off his body and swung his legs to the ground. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he wore no more than a pair of pants and she was clad in little more than a thin shift. This was not all appropriate.

"Elizabeth, what is going on?"

"I told you—Lord—"

"Don't insult me by thinking I don't know how upset you are." He stepped towards her and she instinctively took a step back. "Elizabeth—did your mother do something?"

"I saw you die," she whispered hoarsely. "They came into your room, covered your face with a pillow and stabbed you. And I watched it happen." She covered her mouth to suppress her whimpers.

Jason paled. "You had another vision," he stated slowly. His mother had always taught him that her visions were not sent to her so that she could stop what was happening but so that she could prepare for what would be. She'd foreseen her husband's death and had not stopped it.

How could it be fated that he was to die before the Dawning? Was the world meant to be cursed for a thousand years?

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Yes—Michael has promised to protect you. Please come downstairs so that you might hear his plan—"

"I cannot, Elizabeth." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Your visions are not sent to you so that you can stop them from happening. It is dangerous to try to thwart Fate."

"But I did it before," she whispered. She shook her head. "Jason—the day the men came with torches, you knew it was a vision—"

"I did not know until after I had stopped it," Jason informed her.

She stared at him. "You mean to stay in this room so that those men can do what they're coming here to do?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know that you don't understand—I didn't understand why my mother chose not to interfere when she knew my father would be killed but I eventually came to terms with it and—"

"I have in my life only received two visions," Elizabeth told him, "and they both involved you dying. Do you really wish for that to be my memory of you? That I could have saved your life and you would not let me?"

"Elizabeth—"

She silenced him with a glare and then stunned him when she untied her cloak and let it drop to the floor. "Then have it your way." She crossed the room to sit on his bed. "I hope the men aren't long—I should like to get this over with as soon as possible."

"What do you think you are doing?" Jason demanded. He yanked the cloak from the floor and tried to hand it to her. "Put this on and go back to the palace."

"I am not going back to my rooms so that someone may come and tell me at dawn that you are dead," Elizabeth retorted. "I'll wait here."

"If you're here when they come—"

"I have already prevented your death, you imbecile, by telling my uncle. He is downstairs and will not leave until he knows that you are safe—even if it means staying by your side until the wedding." She crossed her arms tightly. "He has given me his promise that you will remain safe."

"Elizabeth, the next time you receive a vision, you must promise me you will not interfere," Jason commanded.

"No," she retorted. "I am not as selfless as your mother. I do not understand why the Fates would send a vision such as the one I saw if they did not mean me to stop it."

"Elizabeth—"

"I watched them stab you," she whispered, horrified. "It was as though I were standing in this very room and I could not stop them. I screamed for them to stop but they just kept stabbing until the sheets were so stained with your blood that I couldn't see the original color and you expect me to just sit and let you die in that manner?" Tears filled her eyes. "Perhaps if you were in my place and you watched someone you love die, you could do the right thing and let the Fates prevail but I am not as heartless."

She yanked her cloak from his grasp. "I am going downstairs. You can join us or you can sit up here. I am not sure I care any longer."

"Elizabeth—" He grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. "I am sorry—I did not—I am not sure what I would do if I had received such a vision. It took a long time for me to accept my mother's decision but—I have been raised not to interfere."

"Then you better learn to interfere because I will do anything I have to do to prevent the people I love from being hurt," Elizabeth declared.

"Elizabeth—" Jason hesitated. The last time they had set on eyes on each other had been the day before when he'd inadvertently hurt her feelings and caused her to believe that Dawning was the reasoning behind his feelings. He wished that he could take the time and explain to her that he had just been surprised how quickly he'd grown to love her. He wanted to tell her that not only did he love her, but that no one would ever love her as much as he did.

But now was not the time for it. There were men coming and Jason realized they were all in danger—not just himself but his mother, his aunt and his siblings. And now Lord Corinthos and Elizabeth. "We should go downstairs. Give me a moment to get dressed."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed as she remembered the state of their undress. "Of course. I will just be downstairs—"

"No—it will only take a moment." Jason buttoned his white shirt and pulled on a pair of boots. "Did I make you nervous?"

"No," Elizabeth blurted out. "I had just never seen—you are the first man—we really must go downstairs, Jason."

He took her hand and led her out of the door, their argument almost but not completely forgotten.

—-

The entire family had gathered by the time that Jason and Elizabeth finally joined them. Alexander had his arm around his little sister, who looked appropriately terrified.

Susan stood off the side, as impassive as ever. "Did you sort out your differences?" she asked them calmly.

Jason nodded. "I tried to explain to her that she should not interfere with her visions-"

"On the contrary, Elizabeth should absolutely interfere with this vision," Susan remarked. "I know your true future, son, and dying this night is not it. Those visions were sent to Elizabeth so that she may prevent them from occurring."

Properly chastised, her son nodded and looked to Lord Corinthos for the next move. "It is too late to evacuate the house," Michael decided. "Those who hired these men could have others watching the house by now. Susan, I would like you to wait in Jason's room with me in the event I need to restrain them."

"Yes, my lord," Susan nodded. "And the children?"

"All four of them must wait in the basement. Alexis, you are in charge of their welfare," Michael instructed.

Alexis nodded and gestured towards the back of the house where the door to the basement was located. Jason, however, stood his ground. "You cannot cart me to the basement as though I were a small child," he protested.

"It is your safety that is paramount," Michael informed him. "Yours and Elizabeth and the Fates be damned, the two of you will be wed tomorrow. The very future of our world depends on it."

"Jason," Chloe said softly, "please come with us. If you're up here, I'll be so scared for you."

It was for his sister that Jason relented and not for Lord Corinthos, though he doubted the older man was aware of the distinction. He took his sister's arm and led her towards the basement doors, Alexander and Elizabeth following behind them.

Alexis lingered for a moment as though she wished to say something to Michael. But she didn't and followed her niece, nephews and the princess.

"My sister has great regard for you," Susan remarked idly as the two climbed the staircase to Jason's room. "It is a shame a good man such as yourself has imprisoned himself in duty and obligations."

"Your sister is a kind woman. It is a pity that she never married," Michael remarked.

"It is a pity you never remarried," Susan replied. She waited for him to enter the room first. "You have such great love inside you. Why do you hold it back?"

"Madam, you are the mother of the next prince of this realm. Do not make me treat you as less," Michael said coldly. Susan remained unruffled but allowed the subject to change.

Susan moved into the shadows of the room while Michael arranged himself on the bed and they settled in to wait.

Jason sat in one of the old abandoned chairs in the basement and pulled Chloe into his lap as though she were five rather than sixteen. He could feel the trembling of her body and sought to soothe her terror.

Alexis was in the kitchens, finding some food and water for them—there was no telling when Michael would allow them to resurface.

Elizabeth clutched her cloak tightly around her for the air was chilly in the small room. Alexander found a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. "Is that better, My Lady?" he asked.

"Thank you and I must ask you to call me Elizabeth," she directed. "Please."

"Of course, Elizabeth," Alexander nodded. "I must thank you for speaking with Jason about the university. I am most pleased that I will be attending in the fall."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is an honor to attend and I know that you will make the most of it. This fall will be the first year that women are allowed to attend, did you know that?"

"I did," Alexander nodded. He smiled then, the first easy smile in her presence. "I am hoping to find a woman to marry who is as worthy as my brother's future wife."

The compliment made her cheeks blushed and she looked towards Jason who was telling Chloe a story about their father. "He's a very good brother, is he not?"

"The best. Chloe was young when my father died." Alexander sighed. "She has so few memories of him and Jason has always tried to keep those memories alive for her." He looked at her. "What of your family, Elizabeth? Do you have siblings?"

"I have a brother, Nikolas," Elizabeth hid her smile at Alexander's question for surely he knew of his king's family. "He has recently married the Quartermaine lady, Emily."

"And are you close to him? To your parents?"

"I am as close to Nikolas as I could possibly be," Elizabeth reported. "He has so many responsibilities and I did—I was not allowed much contact," she confessed.

"Because you have the gift," Alexander nodded. "I was surprised when I heard but it explains the way you rushed to tell us about the fire and why my mother was so adamant your name be kept out of it."

It occurred to Elizabeth that both Morgan siblings were now aware of her abilities and she wasn't sure how that sat with her. Though their mother possessed the abilities, how would they feel about it in an untrained girl?

"It is a blessing that you will be trained by my mother," Alexander continued, "for she is one of the more skilled women."

"Then you do not find fault with me?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"How could I find fault with someone my brother so clearly loves?" Alexander replied.

She shook her head. "He only thinks that he loves me. After the Dawning, he will feel what most feel about me."

"And what is that, Princess?" Alexander asked, slightly amused by this beautiful girl's insecurity.

"Nothing."

Her forlorn answer made him blink and he leaned back, trying to discern if she was kidding. "I do not believe that, Elizabeth."

"You just do not know me well enough," she sighed.

—-

They were not waiting in the bedroom long before the muted fall of footsteps was heard on the stairs. Susan tensed—though she knew Lord Corinthos was a formidable opponent and would keep them both safe. She could not help but picture her helpless son lying in the bed without any inclination of his impending death. Though she'd already come to care about her future daughter-in-law, she felt another rush of love for the girl who'd saved Jason's life.

The door slid open smoothly and she could see the shadows of two men. She braced herself, ready for Michael's call if he needed her.

"Fetch the pillow," one of them hissed.

She heard the snap of Michael's fingers and closed her eyes, concentrating on the lock on the door. When she was sure it had melted shut, she flicked her wrist and the candles in the room lit.

The two men in the room stumbled back from the bed, having recognized the Supreme Head of the High Council. Lord Michael Corinthos flicked the blankets from his body and stood, leveling his cold eyes at the would-be murderers.

"What in blue hell—" one of the men started to cry out.

"Silence!" Michael roared.

One of the men reared back and went for the door only to find it melted shut. "She ain't said nothing about him being no magician!" he yelled to his partner.

"He ain't the one doing nothing," the other man remarked. He had cold brown eyes and a smirk on his face that would have given Susan a chill if she were not so sure of Michael's abilities.

"What you mean?" the second man—clearly the more panicked one—he was not grasping what the first one had.

"It's the woman—she's one of them witches."

"You really have no grasp of intelligence do you?" Michael remarked softly. "Do you realize what you were sent here to do?"

"Mistress said—"

"Quiet!" the brown-eyed man barked. "We say nothin'."

"You say nothing, you die."

"We dying anyway." He folded his arms. "I ain't stupid."

"If you possessed any intelligence, you would know that I control the way that you die," Michael remarked. "You were sent here tonight to murder Jason Morgan. Not only is he the nephew of a council member but he is betrothed to Princess Elizabeth.

The second man let out a low whimper. "Mistress ain't say nothing 'bout that."

"Quiet!" the first man ordered again.

"If you do not cease giving him orders, I will have my woman cut out your tongue," Michael warned him.

Susan bristled at being called his woman but when the man shot her a wary look, she made an attempt to look intimidating.

"Now—who is your mistress and what did she send you here to do?" Michael demanded.

"Lady—" the second man began.

"Lady Barbara Jones," the first man interrupted. "We work in her stables. She said that the boy had decided Lady Robin was not marriage material after he'd bedded her so we come to cut out his heart."

"That's a filthy lie," the second man said heatedly. "If I'm gonna die, it's gonna be with a clean conscience." He looked to Lord Corinthos. "Lady Laura Spencer hired us. She told us to sell out Lady Jones if we's caught. We don't work in no stables. She keeps us on personal retainer."

"And what did she tell about you Jason Morgan?" Michael prompted, somewhat pleased with the second man's antics.

"Lady Spencer tole' us that Jason Morgan were the reason her son weren't gonna be a prince and she also hates you, sir," the man reported meekly. "We was tole to come here and cut out the boy's heart. And then we was supposed to rape the woman of the house."

Alexis, Michael thought. His eyes narrowed. "And did your mistress give you her motive for this second crime?"

"Aye, she did," he was eager to please and hoping for a reprieve. "She say you ain't value no one since your wife like you value Lady Davis." He slid a glance towards his companion. "Ronald here likes the rape, I do the knife work."

"Quiet," 'Ronald' hissed.

"I ain't tellin' no more lies for that woman." He looked to Michael. "Lord Corinthos, can I just be shot right between the eyes? Nice, clean and easy?"

He was a deplorable man, Michael decided, but he had a twisted sense of loyalty. His death would be as quick as he'd like. "Yes. As for your friend, Ronald…perhaps he shall like to experience our dungeons before his death?"

The fear grew in the other man's eyes and Michael decided he'd had enough of the two of them. He knew who was behind the plot and that was enough for him. He nodded to Susan, who clapped her hands.

Ropes appeared from nowhere and quickly bound the two men together. With a flick of her wrist, they were blindfolded and gagged.

Michael leaned down near Ronald's ear to whisper, "And if you speak of the woman's abilities, I will make your death even more torturous and painful." He looked to Susan. "Go send one of the stable hands for the captain of the guard. Tell him that we have successfully terminated the assassination attempt against the future prince."

"Do you think it wise to send for Sir Lucas?" Susan questioned.

"Lucas and his father will not be held accountable for the crimes of Laura Spencer," Michael decided. "Send for him."

—-

Within the hour, Ronald and his accomplice had been dragged away in chains. Michael had said nothing about who had hired the men, deciding that the boy would learn of his mother's treachery away from his men to save dignity.

When they were gone, Michael knew it would be dawn in only a few hours. He sent Susan to fetch Alexis and the children from the basement. He would get Elizabeth home and double check the arrangements for the wedding.

Chloe leapt from her perch on Jason's lap. "It is over then?" she asked her mother eagerly.

"Yes," Susan touched her daughter's shoulder. "Michael confronted the men and found out who hired them. It is over and the only thing left to do is to welcome the princess into our family tonight." She smiled at Elizabeth, "Your uncle is waiting to take you home."

Elizabeth nodded and handed Alexander back the blanket she'd used. "Thank you for your kindness," she said softly. She glanced at Jason for a brief moment before starting up the wooden staircase.

"I think you should escort her to her uncle—he is outside waiting for her," Susan told her son in a soft tone.

Jason nodded and moved towards the steps, disappearing after the brunette. Chloe frowned. "What is going on?" she questioned.

"I suspect our dear brother said something that upset the princess," Alexander remarked ruefully. "Seems to be a man's lot in life."

—-

"Elizabeth—" Jason caught up with her in the foyer and took her by the elbow. "I thank you for all the help you have given my family tonight," he told her.

Elizabeth nodded. "I only did what I thought was right." She hesitated. "I have been considering what you said the last time we saw one another and I want you to know that it is all right that you do not really love me. It is disappointing but I should have known better than to believe—"

He stopped her flow of words by pressing his finger to her lips. "I did not answer you when you asked the question because I had not thought of it before. I am a cautious man by nature and I needed to think it over."

"And now that you have," Elizabeth continued, "you realize that I was correct and as I was saying, I can live without my husband loving me. You are a very kind man and I could hardly ask for more—"

"And now that I have, I realize my first conclusion was correct. I do love you and I can only hope that you love me as well."

She blinked and shook her head. "Once the Dawning is over, you will feel differently—"

"Once the Dawning is over, you will be my wife," Jason told her. "And I suspect a man will always feel something towards a wife that he did not when they were merely betrothed. Elizabeth, I love you and before you leave, I will hear the words from you."

She was still uncertain but she decided that they would see who was right when they woke the next morning. "I love you," she admitted in a soft voice.

He kissed her forehead. "Go home and sleep," he instructed.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at him shyly. "I am glad that you are safe and—because of you, I have my beloved uncle back in my life. I thank you for that as well." She braced her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek before pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. She disappeared outside and Jason turned to see his mother smiling at him.

"You are so like your father," Susan murmured. Her eyes shone with tears. "I would have saved him if I could, my son. I do hope you believe that."

Jason crossed the room and embraced his mother. "I know. Your vision of Father's death and Elizabeth's of mine are different and you would be the first to remind me of that. And telling me that I am like him is the highest compliment you could give me."

"He would be proud of you," Susan continued, "and he would welcome her to the family. She is the kind of girl he always hoped you would marry and I believe he is smiling down on you from the Heavens."

"And perhaps he is the one who sent Elizabeth the vision," Jason said, knowing the thought would give her comfort.

"Aye, I believe that he might have." Susan kissed his cheek. "Now—we must sleep for as many hours as we can afford. Tonight, my eldest son weds and we will need our strength."

—-

Elizabeth followed Michael in silence to the palace and was surprised when he stopped suddenly and turned. "Uncle Sonny?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you believe Lady Davis would consent to my courtship?" he asked abruptly.

Elizabeth blinked. "I believe that she would, Uncle. Is it something that you are considering?"

"I am too old for marriage," he muttered. He turned back around and resumed his brisk walk. Elizabeth doubled her steps to keep up with him. "But Alexis is only two years younger than I. I should banish Susan Morgan for planting these thoughts in my head."

"I believe that putting the question to Lady Davis is the second most intelligent decision you have made," Elizabeth declared.

"And the first?" Michael asked, glancing at her.

"Betrothing me to Jason Morgan, of course." Elizabeth offered her uncle a gentle smile. "Though it was not your decision at all, I suppose, but the Fates." She hesitated. "Do you believe your Brenda smiles on you?"

He paused for a moment in his walk and stared at her. "She did not for a long time but I believe she does now for I have finally begun to fulfill my promise to her. You were the daughter she never had the chance to have." He smiled her. "And you are the daughter I never dared to hope for. I only hope that you believe I've done right by you."

"As long as I marry Jason tonight, there is nothing you could for me that would be more right," Elizabeth told him honestly. "Perhaps your Brenda sent him to me."

"Perhaps. She always was a bit of a matchmaker." Michael smiled at her again. "Come, it is nearly dawn and you have not slept at all this night."


	8. Day Seven & Epilogue

**Day Seven**

**Morning**

Caroline set some papers in front of Michael and took her seat at the council table. "I cannot believe you handled it on your own," she chastised. "It feels as though you did not trust us."

"I did not trust you," Michael informed her wearily. "I could only trust Alexis because it was her family at risk. I did not know who the rogue in the council was and I took the necessary steps to protect them."

Caroline sighed. "Still, it does not surprise me Lady Spencer was behind this treachery. She and Lady Jones have been off center most of the week. What will be done about them?"

"I know what should be done," Michael told her. "But they are council members and women at that—we cannot hang them for treason the way they deserve." He frowned. "And I am not altogether sure that Lady Jones deserves the same punishment as her accomplice."

Caroline twisted her fingers together. "It seems quite clear to me that she was a failsafe for Lady Spencer. Her men immediately volunteered Lady Jones's name which suggests to me that perhaps Laura only brought Barbara into the plan so that she could be found guilty."

"Barbara is not the type to act such as this on her own," Michael agreed. "I believe there is more to her involvement. Laura Spencer did not single her out." He cleared his throat. "I have sent messengers to everyone in the council save Lady Jones and the Spencer family. We will decide together how to proceed."

Caroline nodded. "Michael, there is something I must ask your advice on." She hesitated. "AJ Quartermaine approached me yesterday and he asked permission to court me for marriage."

Michael hid his smile. "He approached me weeks ago with that intention. It is nice that he finally informed you."

She narrowed her eyes. "You knew that reprobate had intentions of marrying me?"

"Yes. But I thought it was for him to inform you in his own time. It is a good match, Caroline. I know that you do not believe the rumors about his wife."

"No, I don't," Caroline remarked, "but he thought that I did." She shifted in her seat. "Michael, it is only because I am a distant cousin of Anthony Jones that I was even considered for the council. I am a peasant's daughter and surely, Lord and Lady Quartermaine have objections for the marriage."

"Nay, they are in favor." Michael shook his head. "You underestimate your worth, Caroline. Make no mistake about it—you are to be the first female ruler of this council. The king has already agreed to it."

"Then he wants to marry for power I shall hold in the future," Caroline decided. "He thinks marriage will allow him to influence me." She stared at her hands once more.

"You have a very suspicious nature, Caroline. Perhaps he wishes to marry you because he cares for you."

She snorted. "I sincerely doubt it."

Jasper Jacks arrived then and he was accompanied, as always, by Skye Chandler. Their entrance silenced the discussion as Skye immediately launched into a complaint. "There had better be a good reason why you have called us so early today of all days," the fiery redhead snipped, crossing her arms tightly.

"Once we have all arrived, I assure you, My Lady, that your questions will be answered," Michael replied.

The Quartermaines were the next to arrive and Caroline was quite thankful when AJ did not glance in her direction and took his customary seat. Monica Quartermaine, however, did offer her a small smile and the Quartermaine cousin, Ned Ashton, tossed a sympathetic smirk her way.

After the Quartermaines had arrived, only Alexis and Scott were left. Scott was first and like Skye—he grumbled about the early morning meeting before taking his seat at the end of the table.

Alexis was late—but only by a few moments. She told Michael in quiet voice that Chloe had had trouble going back to sleep.

When Alexis was settled, Michael stood and called the meeting to order. "My Lord, the Spencers and Lady Jones have not yet arrived," Scott told him.

"And they will not for they were not sent messages regarding this meeting." Michael took a deep breath and briefly summarized the events of the last week—beginning with the attempt to torch the Morgan farm and concluding with the events of the previous night.

There was stunned silence when he was finished and finally, Alan Quartermaine was able to formulate a response. "Are you certain Lady Spencer and Lady Jones are to blame?"

"I know for a fact that Laura Spencer is behind the plot," Michael admitted. "For when her son was pledged to the maid Summer Holloway, Laura was vehemently against their marriage. Yet—in the past few days, she has become almost docile regarding it. She believes the death of Jason Morgan would force us to marry Lady Robin Scorpio and Sir Lucas Spencer."

"Aye, it would have," Jasper Jacks remarked. "It may not have worked but it would have been our only option."

"Fortunately, I suspected Laura the moment she stopped fighting her son's betrothal. I did not expect her to have recruited Lady Jones but it does make sense. Lady Jones was her pawn—a willing one, but a pawn nonetheless."

"Do you believe Lord Spencer was in on the plan?" Ned Ashton asked intently. He shook his head almost as soon as he finished speaking. "Nay, he could not have been for he was the one to petition for his son's marriage to the maid."

"I did not feel it appropriate that he learn of his wife's plot in front of others. I will tell him later, before I speak to Lady Spencer. I apologize for keeping these events from you but when Alexis reported the men with torches, I knew it must be a council member who had broken faith."

Skye Chandler sighed heavily, "I do not like that you did not trust us but I do understand your motives. I can hardly believe Lady Spencer plotted to kill Jason Morgan and I cannot imagine having to suspect the entirety of the council." Her ire began to rise. "Those women have destroyed all that this council has stood for since its inception. We are to have Rhigwyn's best interests at heart, not our own."

"Hush, Skye," Jasper patted her hand. "We have sought out the rogues and we will make them rue the day they betrayed us."

"Which brings me to the next item on the agenda," Michael remarked. "These are noble born women. We cannot simply hang them for treason. Laura Spencer comes from generations of council members—her father Richard Webber and her grandfather Steven Hardy served on this council until only a few years ago. Lady Jones is the guardian of Lady Robin Scorpio, daughter and niece of the most beloved of Rhigwyn's citizens. We must tread lightly, my friends."

"I suggest speaking to Lady Jones first. And I suggest you speak to her alone," AJ spoke up. "She fought hard to gain Anthony's seat on this council and I do not see her risking it or her life without good cause. What could she have gained from Lady Spencer's bid for power?"

"Laura Spencer must have known something that Barbara would like to keep from the rest of us," Caroline agreed. "And she may only reveal it to you Michael. Perhaps she may shed some light on Laura's plans and thoughts."

"And what of her punishment?"

"I propose banishment," Scott suggested. "Send Laura to serve one of the noble women in Derwyn or another neighboring kingdom. Do not ever allow her to return. Since there is no direct evidence against Lady Jones other than the words of the criminal, give her a temporary banishment. Lady Robin is planning a long visit with her parents in Derwyn. Perhaps Lady Jones should accompany her."

"And on her return?" Michael asked, his interest piqued.

"Her lands, her status, it will all be lost." Scott thought for a moment. "Does the Morgan land not border the Jones estate?"

"Yes, it is directly north of it," Caroline remarked, her eyes lighting up. "Are you suggesting what I think, Lord Baldwin?"

"I propose Lady Jones make her home and land a wedding gift to the Princess and her future husband," Scott nodded.

"And that would make the Morgan family the second largest land holder in the kingdom," Skye remarked, "and we could dismiss the petition of the Queen on the merit that Jason Morgan is more than worthy to marry a princess."

"I was already intending to dismiss it," Michael admitted. "I have recently repaired my relationship with my niece and she has made it known to me that she wishes to remain married to the Morgan boy and he has informed me his wish is the same. My sister may be the Queen, but she has no heart and merely found Jason below her daughter's status."

"But now we can actually have a firm position on denying it," Alexis told him with a soft smile, "more than an uncle's wish to see his niece happy."

"Yes, I agree," Michael replied. "And the land will belong to the Morgan family though I doubt that they will wish to live in the home since it belonged to one of his would be assassins." He sat down. "Send a messenger for Lady Jones and the Spencers." He paused for a moment. "I will speak with Luke privately but I believe that Laura and Barbara should be confronted publicly. We must show a united front so that they will know there are no dissenters."

—-

Gia shook Elizabeth's shoulder. "My Lady! It nears the noon hour and you must wake so that you may bathe and ready yourself for your wedding!"

Elizabeth sat up abruptly, surprising the small kitten, which had found a sleeping space on her chest. Morgan bounced off Elizabeth and went to the corner of the bed to sulk. "It is today, then?" she asked hesitantly. "I have not dreamed it?"

"Indeed it is today, My Lady, and I bid you to let me help you ready yourself." Gia curtsied. "It is my last day as your lady's maid after all."

"Of course you may help me. There is much for us to do." Elizabeth shoved the covers from her legs and stood. "And you still have another week in my service. Do not look so sad, Gia, my brother's wife is kind and she will treat you well."

"It is just that I have served you since we were both only five years of age. It will be difficult to adjust to someone new," Gia replied shyly. "But you have been happier in the last few days than you have been in the fourteen years we have known each other."

"One day, my dear friend, you will meet someone who reminds you what it is to live," Elizabeth remarked softly. She moved to her window and touched the glass. "He lives in a simple farm house surrounded by furniture and possessions he and his family have worked hard for. I would not feel comfortable bringing a maid into a home with only three bedrooms."

"I do understand, My Lady," Gia assured her. "It is just difficult to accept." She heard the knock on the outer doors of Elizabeth's rooms. "That will be the kitchen girls with your bath. Come, we must ready you."

Elizabeth followed her servant to the sitting room to prepare for her wedding.

**Afternoon**

Alexander fidgeted as Georgiana Jones adjusted his suit for the wedding. "I do not understand why I must get so dressed up."

Georgiana threaded her needle and glanced up at him. "You are to be the brother-in-law to the Princess. And after that, a student at the university. You will need something suitable for certain occasions."

Chloe looked out the window and pursed her lips. "Aunt Alexis should have returned from the palace by now," she fretted.

"Hush, Chloe," Alexander murmured. "The council meeting isn't set until later."

"Georgiana, what do you know of Lady Spencer?" Chloe asked curiously as she sat on the window seat.

"I know that she is a fair lady, very lovely," Georgiana said after a moment. "One does not speak ill of the council members, My Lady."

"She did not ask you to and your reaction tells me that if you had the choice to speak freely, you might speak ill of her," Alexander mused.

Georgiana smiled thinly. "You are a good judge of character, Sir. It will serve you well in the future. But the fact is that I am not able to speak freely and my opinions of the council members will be kept to myself."

"There is Alexis!" Chloe announced. "I wonder how the meeting went."

"As it Michael who leads it, I suspect that it went as exactly as it was planned," Alexander remarked. He shook his head. "I do not envy him at all."

—

"Word has it, Michael, that there was a council meeting this morning," Luke Spencer remarked as he took a seat in Michael's private rooms.

"You do not miss much, Luke," Michael murmured. "So it is rather curious that you missed your wife plotting to murder Jason Morgan."

Beyond a flaring of his nostrils, Luke showed no outward reaction and Michael was reassured that Luke had had no hand in his wife's treachery for he knew a guilty man would have leapt into accusations and denials. Luke appeared to be slightly angry but Michael was confident in his old friend's mind.

After a long moment, Luke sighed heavily and stood. It appeared he had worked it out in his mind. "I would ask if you were certain but you would not accuse unless you were. She took Lesley's death hard. Harder than I had suspected. She was never supposed to conceive another child—you know that, yes?"

"I was aware."

"She threw herself into Lucas. He is already grown, but she began to smother him with attention and expectations. A lesser man might have given in to his mother but my boy is a proud man and he would not be swayed when Laura commanded he break his betrothal to Summer."

"And it was after that argument that your wife became suddenly agreeable," Michael reminded him.

"I thought she had realized that the girl made Lucas happy." Luke shook his head and smiled sadly at his old friend. "Wishful thinking. But she had decided to force his hand, hadn't she?"

"She enlisted Lady Jones in her scheme as to have someone to take the blame if caught. She first sent men to burn the Morgan home to the ground but when that did not work, she hired men to murder him in his sleep. I was fortunate enough to catch wind of the second plot."

"What is the punishment to be?" Luke asked. "I know you well enough to know it will not be the public hanging those traitorous to the Council and Crown are sentenced with."

"For Lady Jones, whom it appears had no direct involvement in either plan, it will be temporary banishment and the loss of the Jones lands and home," Michael said. "For your wife…"

"Permanent banishment," Luke murmured. "I love this kingdom, Michael, but I do not believe I can live the rest of my days without my wife. She needs help, not banishment. She is disturbed."

"I agree. But I cannot allow her to remain in Rhigwyn, Luke, and you know that."

The other man exhaled slowly. "Then I will go with her. We will go to a distant place where no one knows of us. Lucas will remain here. This is his home after all. You will not hold him responsible?"

"Of course not. Luke, I have one request." Michael folded his hands together. "Wait until Alexander Morgan is of age. He is twenty now and entering the university in the fall. In two short years, he will have graduated and will be eligible for the council. As the brother-in-law to the Prince and the nephew to Alexis, he should be next in line though I had not considered him before."

"I will wait to join my wife for two years so that you may have time to groom Alexander but you will still need to replace Laura," Luke reminded him.

"I know this and I have someone in mind but I want Alexander to replace you. As for Laura, I feel that the Quartermaines have been allowed to neglect their relation to young Dillon Hornsby for too long."

"They never forgave Tracy's transgression with Paul Hornsby," Luke sighed. "Even when she abandoned her son and left the kingdom with Paul, they refused to take the boy in. He is engaged to the royal seamstress, you know. Georgiana Jones is a relative of Anthony. I forget exactly how."

"She is Frisco's daughter though I am not sure that she is aware of that fact. She does not share the last name of her adopted family but that of her parents—Frisco and Felicia Jones. I know that Felicia regretted letting the man take her daughter from her and then leave her with strangers but there was nothing she could do. That was the law then."

"And now they are both gone. It means that Georgiana is in line for the council as well."

"It does," Michael agreed, "and she will take Barbara's place." He smiled sadly. "I will miss you when you are gone, Luke. You understand the people in this council far better than I."

"That is a lie for you are one of the strongest leaders this council has had in ages," Luke told him. "But I will miss it, too. I am getting older though and it is time for the old to pass the torch to the young. Perhaps then you will finally lift the enchantress ban you have been struggling with for so long."

"Perhaps," Michael murmured. He held out his hand. "To two more years of working alongside one another."

"To two more years." Luke shook his hand and even though the Spencer lord intended to serve the two years, they both knew that it would not be the same in this land for him.

It would never be the same again for anyone.

—-

After his meeting with Luke Spencer, Michael adjourned back to the council room where he had called a full-fledged meeting. He had kept the news of the previous night as quiet as possible and hoped that neither Laura nor Barbara suspected anything.

The twelve members of the council were already seated when he entered and he stood at the head of the table, looking at each man and woman in turn. These were the people Rhigwyn had trusted with its very existence. Could there be another with traitorous thoughts?

"I have decided upon the three next candidates for the council," Michael began. "It comes to my knowledge that there are three retirements coming—two sooner than the other. Alexander Morgan will take Luke Spencer's place in two years—once he has finished his university education."

"Michael, I had no idea you were considering him," Alexis murmured.

"Luke is not retiring!" Laura said shrilly.

"I am, darlin'," Luke patted her hand. "It will be time."

"As you may be aware, Dillon Hornsby is a stable hand in the royal stables," Michael began.

"You cannot mean to make him—" Alan began.

"And he is also the legal son of Tracy Quartermaine and Paul Hornsby, both whom are residents of another kingdom at this time. However, Dillon is not the distant relative you would all like to believe he is. He is equal in status to AJ Quartermaine except that Dillon is not heir."

"And who is he meant to replace?" Alan asked, irritated. "Imagine a stable hand on this council—"

"He is betrothed to marry Georgiana Jones, the niece of Anthony Jones," Michael continued, ignoring the irate Quartermaine lord. "She is daughter to Frisco and Felicia Jones. Felicia, if you remember, married Mac Scorpio when her marriage to Frisco was dissolved but the laws of the day gave custody of their young daughter to Frisco who gave her to a family in the village while he was away on assignment. He was killed and Felicia had no way to reclaim her daughter."

"You mean to say that a seamstress will be joining the council along with the farmer's son and the stable hand?" Scott asked in disgust. "What will be next? Sir Lucas's future wife, the former maid?"

"Perhaps." Michael hesitated. "Georgiana and Dillon will replace Lady Laura Spencer and Lady Barbara Jones immediately."

"What?" Laura raged. She lunged to her feet. "What is this trickery? What is going on?"

"Ladies Spencer and Jones are accused of treason—specifically, the attempted murder of a member of the royal family."

Barbara's face had gone deadly white and she seemed to be swaying slightly in her chair.

"I will have your head for this—I was serving on this council before you were even born!" Laura shrieked.

"The rest of the council is already aware of your crimes," Michael continued, "and we have decreed the punishment to be as follows. Lady Spencer, you will be banished permanently from this kingdom. Your husband will join you in two years when Alexander Morgan is available to take his place. Lady Jones, you are to accompany Lady Robin to Derwyn to visit with her parents and you are to remain there until I send for you to return. In addition, you will lose your status as a lady of this kingdom and your home and lands."

Barbara nodded slowly and stood. "I would like to say something," she said softly.

"Be quiet!" Laura ordered. She moved to go to the redhead but Luke restrained her.

"I did not directly participate in the plot to take Jason Morgan's life but I had full knowledge of it and said nothing." Barbara took a step back as Laura again tried to lunge for her. "Lady Spencer arranged for both attacks but she informed me of them. I realize now it was so that I would be the guilty one and she would not be caught."

"Why did you not report this at once?" Michael demanded.

"Because she's a whore and didn't want everyone to know!" Laura declared. "She had an affair with one of the groomsmen on her estate and I arranged to give the child away. She wanted no one to know!"

"Luke, please remove your wife from the room," Michael ordered. "I will have obedience in this room and she is sorely testing my patience. Call one of the guards if you cannot subdue her."

"You will not get away with this!" Laura cried as Luke dragged her from the room. "I will return and I will have my revenge!"

The heavy door swung shut on those final words and Michael heaved a sigh. "Lady Jones, it is most disappointing that you did not, at the very least, trust me with this information."

Barbara lowered her eyes. "It occurs to me now I placed my faith in the wrong person and I am most grateful you discovered the plot and that Jason Morgan is safe. You have my apology and my official resignation from the council. I know that you will not want this to be public so I will merely tell those who ask that I decided I would be lonely without my ward and decided to accompany her to her parent's home."

"That would be most wise."

"I will take my leave now for I am sure you have council business to attend to." She kept her head bowed until she had exited the room.

"Well—that takes care of that," Michael took his seat. "Now—as for the agenda today." He looked at to AJ. "You are on the list to make an announcement?"

"Yes." The Quartermaine heir stood. "Though I believe it is partially Lady Benson's announcement as well."

Caroline's head snapped up and she gaped at him. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Calling your bluff," he told her with a smile. "Lady Benson has consented to marry me and with the permission of her father, it seems I will take another wife."

"Let's hope Caroline can manage to survive," Scott Baldwin joked. AJ glared at the older man though Scott was not fazed. He just shrugged. "It is common knowledge, the cause of Keesha Quartermaine's death."

Caroline stood and gripped the table so tightly her knuckles turned white. "I see that I was mistaken when I told AJ no one who mattered believed that ugly lie," she said, her cool tone a direct contradiction to the fury in her dark eyes.

"Anyone who knew Keesha before her marriage to that brute can tell you she never thought of suicide then," Scott retorted. "He drove her to it!"

AJ moved as if to go to the other council member but Caroline reached over and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "Do not do anything stupid," she hissed. To Scott, she said, "Then I suppose he also drove her to infidelity, Scott? Perhaps it was her lover who drove her to suicide."

Keesha Quartermaine's infidelity had never actually been spoken of and the room sank into a deadly silence. Scott, however, looked even more furious than Caroline. "That is a lie!"

"Then perhaps you might know why she took her own life since she was with you at the time that it happened," Caroline accused.

All eyes were suddenly on Scott Baldwin who sputtered at the blonde. "That is preposterous—"

"Are you telling me that he was her…" AJ trailed off, stunned. "How did you know?"

"Because Michael assigned me to investigate Keesha's death and I discovered their involvement. The project was assigned the highest code of secrecy and I could tell no one of the results." She looked to Michael. "I apologize for breaking that seal."

Michael shrugged. "I suppose it is better that it came out sooner rather than later. Keesha Quartermaine committed suicide because of her guilt over her affair with Scott Baldwin. She was training under him to be a sorcerer's liaison when she finally took her place on the council. Rather than tell her husband, Keesha threw herself from the second floor of the Quartermaine barn. AJ had nothing to do with her death and the next person who says it—answers to me." When he saw AJ move towards Scott, he glared at the Quartermaine heir. "There will be no further discussion of that matter in this room." He looked to Caroline. "Was there anything you needed to add to AJ's announcement?"

"Only a question for him," Caroline said softly. "I kept your wife's lover from you—and did not tell you I investigated her death. Do you still wish to marry me?"

A long moment passed in which Scott and AJ traded nasty looks. The Quartermaine heir turned his attention to his future bride and managed a smile. "Of course," AJ remarked. "I would not have asked you to begin with if I was not sure that your answer would be yes. Keesha is a part of my past," he paused and then continued with some hesitation, "and now I can truly put her there." Caroline still looked unsure but she merely took her seat.

"Well, then, it will be nice to have another council leader in the family," Alan nodded. "Congratulations, Lady Benson."

"If the drama has ended, perhaps we might move on to other items on the agenda," Michael remarked dryly. AJ and Caroline resumed their seats. "I finalized all the wedding arrangements this morning and as of last night, the plans for the Royal Ball were on schedule, yes?"

Alan and Ned nodded in agreement. "This night will go off as planned," Alan promised. "It will be our crowning achievement."

"Can anyone think of anything else that needs to be brought to my attention today?" Michael asked. When no one spoke up, he nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

—

It would seem that if one were waiting for something to happen, it would take a long time for it to come to pass. It was not as such with the wedding of Jason Morgan to the Crown Princess Elizabeth of Rhigwyn. It was to begin promptly at dusk and it was to end by eight that evening so that the newly married couple could attend the royal ball for a short while before adjourning to Elizabeth's private rooms where the consummation of their holy union would take place.

Shortly before dusk, Gia was putting the finishing touches on Elizabeth's elaborately braided hair. She slid a final small flower into place and smiled brightly. "There! Finished!"

"I can hardly believe it is finally here," Elizabeth murmured as she stepped away from the mirror, the full skirts of her white silk dress rustling with every move. The dress Georgiana had fashioned was truly exquisite from the strapless top to the delicately embroidered flowers scattered throughout the top layer of the skirt. All eyes would be on the bride this day and that had been the seamstress's intention all along.

"Your betrothed will not be able to take his eyes off you," Gia said with a dreamy expression on her face. "If he is not in love with you now, he surely will be when he sees you."

"He says that he loves me and when he says it, he says it in such a way that I have no choice but to believe him," Elizabeth told her. She smiled until she looked at her hands and realized that she had sent him back his mother's ring. "I told him that I love him the last time I saw him but I am not quite sure if he believes the feelings are real."

"Well, you have the rest of your life to convince him that they are." Gia retrieved the headpiece for the dress—a circle of daisies and baby's breathe. "Here, let me pin this to your hair."

She had no sooner finished that then someone knocked on the door. "It cannot be Lord Corinthos just yet," Gia said, dismayed. "We are not finished."

She rushed to the door and pulled it open. "Oh, hello." She frowned. "Who are you?"

"Alexander Morgan." Alexander tilted his head and smiled at the pretty dark-skinned girl. "You must be the lady's maid the Princess is leaving behind."

"Yes, Sir," Gia curtsied. "My Lady is just finished dressing for the wedding but I am sure she would like to see her future brother."

"Alexander?" Elizabeth emerged from the bedroom with a curious expression. "Is everything all right?"

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth," Alexander told her with a smile. "My brother sent me to return this to you." He held out the silver ring she had sent back to him. "He says that you now have need of it again."

She took it from him and her face brightened. "Thank you, Alexander. Gia, this is Jason's brother Alexander, he will be attending the university in the fall and Alexander, and this is Gia Campbell, my lady's maid and one of my closest friends."

"High praise," Alexander said, nodding to the maid. "Campbell—the name is familiar."

"It ought to be, Sir," Gia said politely. "My family once owned land adjacent to you—to the west I believe." She paused. "There was a fire and we lost everything when I just a little girl."

"I remember—you and your brother were the only survivors," Alexander said with a touch of regret.

"He is one of the King's Guard," Gia reported with a touch of pride. "One of Sir Lucas Spencer's best men." She flushed and looked to Elizabeth. "I apologize, My Lady."

"For what? You speak only the truth."

"I will take my leave then, Elizabeth, and I will see you again in just a short while." He nodded to her and to Gia before leaving.

"It is nearly time," Gia said as she studied the setting sun. "Are you nervous, My Lady?"

Elizabeth slid the ring onto her finger and stared at it, a smile curving on her lips. "Not at all."

—

Alexander joined his brother in the middle of the main hall where he was speaking with Susan, Michael and Alexis. "I gave it to her," he told Jason, pulling him aside.

"And how did she look when you did that?" Jason asked intently. "What was her reaction?"

"She is even more beautiful when she smiles," Alexander replied. "She looked happy," he continued, "so I can assume you have convinced her?"

"Convinced her?" Jason questioned.

"When I spoke to her last night, she seemed a little forlorn. She believed that you loved her now but that it would change after tomorrow. Have you convinced her otherwise?" he repeated.

"I believe that I did but we will know for sure tomorrow," Jason replied. He glanced out the window. "The sun is setting."

Michael smiled. "I will go retrieve the bride. Alexis, ready the guests. It is time to begin."

**Evening**

A wedding ceremony in Rhigwyn is like a wedding ceremony anywhere—but when the royal family is involved, everything is larger, more expensive and on a grander scale.

The wedding of Jason Morgan to the Crown Princess Elizabeth took place in the large hall of the palace to an audience of nearly a thousand. When the King found Elizabeth and his brother-in-law outside the doors to the hall, it was the first time Elizabeth had seen her father in more than three months.

"Well, you look every inch the princess," Geoffrey remarked with a warm smile. "It seems as if only yesterday that you were a small child running after stable hands."

"Perhaps the last time you saw me, I was a small child," Elizabeth remarked coolly.

Geoffrey frowned and stepped forward at his daughter's insolence but Michael stepped in between them. "You remember what I said the last time you put your hands on her," he warned in a low angry voice.

"Children need discipline," Geoffrey said smoothly, never letting his glare leave his daughter's face. "Daughters more so than sons."

"You've never been afraid of her the way Mirielle has," Michael remarked, "because you understood something my sister could never grasp—that Elizabeth is all too human and she can fear. You gave her a bruise when she was twelve that lasted nearly a month and I broke your arm for it. I warned you what would happen if you touched her again."

Elizabeth stared at her uncle in blank surprise. "It was you that broke Father's arm?" she whispered.

"You forget your place, you illegitimate son of a whore," Geoffrey spat. He shoved Michael away from him. "If you knew what was good for you, you would not treat me as such."

"Uncle Sonny," Elizabeth touched his arm. "Please—this will not make me happy. I am leaving this place in a week and I will not have to see them again. Can we concentrate on that?"

"Have you told Jason about what your father has done to you or have you only spoken of your mother's flaws?" Michael demanded.

"Jason has no need to know of the few times my father has seen me in my life. I would not have told him about Mother if she had not forced my hand," Elizabeth said frankly. "He already pities my childhood enough; I do not need to give him further cause for concern."

She looked to her father who was frowning at her. "Father understands that the wedding is about to begin and that causing a scene would not be prudent. I can hardly get married if I have tear stains on my cheeks or a bruise on my face for I can assure you, Father, Jason will not care if you were a deity—he would not tolerate it."

"Are you actually threatening me?" Geoffrey shook his head. Such things did not happen in his world. His children were obedient, his wife was loyal. They were not supposed to speak back—to challenge him. "I will do whatever I want to you, Daughter."

"And I shall return the sentiment," Elizabeth said, a low fury bleeding into her voice. "For I have nothing left to be afraid of. I am escaping this prison and it will not to be to a work camp as I know you and Mother have planned since my birth. It will be to a real home with a real family where I will be loved and wanted. There is nothing you can say now that will take that from me." She blinked and smiled warmly. "Unless of course, you reveal my gift and that will never do for they will see your blood as tainted and we cannot have that now can we?"

"Michael, take your place inside. It is time for this wedding to be over with," Geoffrey seethed.

Michael squeezed Elizabeth's hand and opened the hall doors just a little but it was enough so that she could glimpse the large crowd within. He slipped through the small opening and the doors shut again.

There was some rustling inside the hall and a few moments later, the music began to swell. Geoffrey stepped next to his daughter and stiffly took her arm in his. He nodded to the guardsmen on the doors who had appeared when Michael entered the hall.

They swung the doors open and the music poured out.

At the end of a long walkway, Jason stood next to the sorcerer who would perform the ceremony as one of his last official duties to the kingdom. Alexander was standing next to him and Elizabeth had never felt so light in her life. She did not even feel her father at her side anymore.

"So that is her father," Alexander murmured under his breath. "The great King of Rhigwyn."

"Can you imagine being that stiff and formal with one's own parents?" Jason replied, his eyes never breaking from the woman walking towards him. This woman—this beautiful enchanting princess would be his wife and all he had had to do to be worthy of it was be born.

"If I could find a woman who had just a quarter of the beauty that the Princess does, I would never want for anything more," Alexander breathed.

The long walk was finally finished and Geoffrey thrust Elizabeth at Jason so abruptly that she stumbled. Jason braced her and frowned at her father. The older man's cheeks seemed to flush and he stepped aside to stand next to the queen.

Elizabeth smiled at him then, breaking his concentration and he promptly forgot all about her father for he noticed that she was wearing the ring he sent to her.

Having seen where his eyes were trained, Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for returning my ring," she murmured.

They turned their attention to the sorcerer at that moment who began the ceremony by first blessing the gods, the heavens, the council, the king and queen and then finally, each of them.

He asked Jason to give his promise to honor and protect his wife while asking Elizabeth for the vow to obey her husband. The sorcerer did not bother to ask Elizabeth to honor her husband for it was expected of a woman and he did not ask Jason to obey his wife for it was expected for Elizabeth to be subservient.

He did not ask for vows of love and cherishing which most in the crowd found interesting for though they had unorthodox reasons for marrying, surely the couple were deserving of an orthodox ceremony.

When Jason first recited his promise to her, he himself added the missing words, promising to honor, protect, love and cherish Elizabeth for all the rest of their days. He squeezed her hands and promised to obey her at times if she would give him the same courtesy.

She laughed and the sound charmed everyone in the room for the princess was so rarely seen—even more rarely did she look happy. She gave Jason the same promises and then promised to try to obey him but reminded him she had a slight temper and a tendency to be stubborn.

Throughout their improvised vows, anyone who looked at the queen would have been surprised—for she was smiling and it was the first time anyone remembered her smiling genuinely.

She had asked the sorcerer to leave out the vows of love and cherishing because she did not want her daughter to have an overly romanticized view of marriage. Mirielle had been a little younger than Elizabeth when she married and thoroughly enchanted with the idea of living out a real live fairy tale. She had been betrothed to Geoffrey since childhood and had fantasized about their life together for as long as she could remember.

She had been so sure he would adore her; it surprised her greatly when he had turned out to be a cold and hard man who did not care for her in the slightest. She had been forced to grow up and face reality that she may be queen but she would never own her husband's heart.

And as time passed, she realized that she did not want to. Not only did he not love or care for her, but she did not love him either. She had not wanted her son to know that his parents had such little disregard for each other, so she had purposely distanced herself from Nikolas and then later Elizabeth. It was just as well her daughter had been cursed with the powers—it made it easier for Mirielle not to love her.

As the years continued, she had become as cold and hard as her husband and had convinced herself she lived in fear of her daughter but as she watched Elizabeth vow to try and obey her husband but apologize for her temper and her stubbornness, Mirielle realized the fear did not stem from Elizabeth's powers but from Elizabeth herself for if she had spent any time with her daughter, she surely would have been enchanted with her and unable to hold herself back from loving her.

And if she had loved either of her children, Geoffrey would have seen fit to remove them from her sight somehow. He had a way of taking anything that she valued. He was even having an affair with her personal seamstress, Courtney Matthews, but she'd taught herself not to care about such things. He had known how much she cared for the girl—had taken her under her wing and even invited the girl to bring her younger sister to the palace and then gave Maximilliana a position as a maid. He had seduced the girl and Mirielle was reminded of that every moment she spent with Courtney. No longer was her seamstress a surrogate child but a drone with whom she had to put up with.

She was immensely pleased that her daughter would not gain such a husband.

The sorcerer asked for the rings and Alexander volunteered them. They were matching gold bands though Elizabeth's was much smaller. She slid his on first and then he slid the gold band to rest next to the silver one already resting on her finger.

The sorcerer did the blessings again, but this time he blessed them each first, then the gods, the heavens, the council and the king and queen. He finished by blessing their marriage.

He proclaimed the ceremony finished and so it was—though it was unorthodox for the ceremony to end so abruptly. There were usually some flowery sentiments and he would tell Jason to kiss his bride so as to seal the marriage.

But Mirielle had told him to strike all such things and now he just announced that they were married and it was time for the king to coronate Jason as a prince.

Jason had not realized there would be an actual coronation ceremony or that he would actually become a prince of the realm.

Geoffrey and the sorcerer exchanged places and the king commanded them both to kneel. It grated Jason slightly to kneel to a man he knew had mistreated Elizabeth but she started to move down and yanked on his hand to get him to follow.

Mirielle stepped forward then instead of Michael and if her brother was surprised, he did not let it show. She removed Elizabeth's headpiece and handed her husband the slim silver and diamond tiara. Elizabeth knew that as a daughter of a king, she owned one of these crowns but she had never before laid eyes on it.

Geoffrey settled the crown on her head before reaching for the larger gold crown to rest on his new son-in-law's head. It was as simple as that for Jason Morgan, the son of a peasant farmer, to become the husband to the Crown Princess and then a Crown Prince himself.

—-

Their presence was required at the Royal Dawning Ball for a short time and Elizabeth used the opportunity to finally introduce Jason to her brother.

"We can leave these here, can we not?" Jason asked as he self-consciously touched the ornate crown on his head. "I am not required to wear it often am I?"

"Only for royal functions such as weddings and coronations and funerals." She kissed his cheek. "It is the first time I have even seen mine much less worn it but I do not think I would want to wear it often either." She searched the crowd of well-wishers for her brother.

"Why did the sorcerer change the ceremony?" Jason questioned. "He used neither the regulated vows nor structure. Are royal weddings different?"

"No, it is quite odd but it pleased me that you used the right vows anyway." Her eyes sparkled. "Even the ones that you do not have to say."

"It pleases me that it pleased you," he replied. He kissed her fingertips.

"It is gratifying to know that my sister is married to someone who is not adverse to public displays of affection," a rich voice rang out behind Jason.

"Nikolas!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I have been looking everywhere for you. And good, Emily is with you."

"It was such a beautiful if slightly irregular wedding," Emily told her sister-in-law. "I hope that you are as happy as Nikolas and I."

"Jason, this is my brother Nikolas and his wife, Emily. Nikolas, this is Jason." Elizabeth took Jason's hand in hers and smiled up at him.

Nikolas had never before seen his sister look so radiantly happy and for that, he smiled warmly at his sister's husband and offered a hand. "Welcome to the family. I hope you that you do not regret it," he joked.

"We have an announcement we were hoping to make public after you left tonight—we did not want to over shine your wedding," Emily began, "but Nikolas insisted we tell you personally before you left." She smiled nervously at her husband.

"It is a little sooner than we had planned and truthfully, until this morning, we did not think that she was but…" Nikolas took Emily's hand in his. "She is with child."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she moved forward to hug her brother tightly. "I am so happy for you," she whispered in his ear. "You have your happy ending after all."

"I think we both have." He kissed her cheek as he pulled away. He grimaced. "Lady Quartermaine is calling us over. She may be your mother, Love, but she scares me."

Emily laughed and bid the newlyweds goodnight as she dragged her husband over to her family.

"Elizabeth."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Elizabeth stiffened and turned to greet her. "Mother."

Mirielle glanced at Jason and nodded to him before taking Elizabeth's arm and pulling her aside. Jason immediately went to follow but his own mother detained him.

"I never wanted to send you to any convent," Mirielle declared once they were out of earshot of anyone else.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I do not understand."

"I had to treat you that way—to everyone and anyone who might matter," Mirielle continued with sad eyes. "You may not be aware of this but your father is not a kind man and he would have found a way to take you from me if he knew that I cared for you. I had to pretend that you frightened me, that you disgusted me because he hated the very sight of you."

Elizabeth's eyes swam with tears. "Mother—"

"You were not the boy he wanted and you were a reminder of his own mother." Mirielle nodded. "Your grandmother was an enchantress but her husband had her—" she closed her eyes. "Sent away. To a convent. I tried to keep the truth about you from him but he found out and it was all I could do to keep you from being sent away. I know that I have hurt you, Elizabeth, but I was only trying to protect you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Elizabeth demanded. "Why now, on today of all days?"

"Because there is no way he can take you from me or from anyone. He cannot send you away because you have finally come out into the public eye and you have charmed everyone who has set eyes on you. He cannot chance sending you away now and he knows that my brother would never stand for it." Mirielle closed her eyes. "Geoffrey fears Michael because he knows my brother would make a better king."

"He would," Elizabeth stated firmly. "Mother—"

"I also told the sorcerer to change the ceremony because I did not want you to have a romanticized view of your marriage. You see, I believed in love once but my marriage—it was not what I had hoped and I did not want the same for you."

"But Jason loves me," Elizabeth whispered.

Mirielle reached out and touched her face, the first sign of affection that the woman had ever shown her daughter. "I could see that during the ceremony and it pleases me, Elizabeth, to know that you will know the happiness I did not." Her eyes sharpened. "I must go. I do not have to say anything about tonight for your husband loves you and you need no warning from him."

Mirielle hurried away and Elizabeth watched her go, finally feeling emotions for her mother. She had not realized how unhappy her mother was and she wondered if she had known all along…could Elizabeth have changed it?

"Are you all right?" Jason demanded, coming up behind her. She turned and he took her hands in his at the sight of her tears. "What did she say?"

"She—" Elizabeth shook her head. "She touched my face and for the first time, it felt like she was my mother."

He frowned, not understanding what that meant. "Elizabeth—"

"It was nothing bad," she promised him. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. "It was something good."

Michael moved over to the two of them. "I think it would be wise if you left now," he told them quietly. "There are three hours left until the Dawning."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed and she looked away. "Right, of course."

"Yes, well." Michael cleared his throat and since there didn't seem to be any easier way to end the conversation, he just walked away.

Elizabeth's face was bright red as Jason took her hand and led her out of the hall. She knew that all eyes were on them and the strangeness of the situation hit her. These people would be celebrating the consummation of her marriage—something no one in polite society even mentioned out loud.

"Are we going to your rooms?" Jason asked intently. When she nodded, he headed in that direction and she suddenly wondered what his hurry was.

"Jason, must you go so fast?" she asked, doubling her steps to keep up with him. "What is your hurry?"

He stopped and turned to her. "Do you really not know how long I have been waiting for this night?"

She flushed and looked away. "I did not realize you would be in such a hurry to have it done. Can we not…take our time?"

He took a deep breath and reminded himself that she was still so young and innocent and he must take care of her first. "Of course we can. I apologize." He kissed her fingertips.

He wound her fingers in his before leading the way to her rooms, a little more slowly this time. When they arrived, Elizabeth's embarrassment seemed to blossom anew. Her face was flaming red and her hands were trembling. "Could you wait out here while I change?" she asked softly.

Jason nodded and let go of her hands, watching her disappear into her bedroom. He heard some rustling and began to feel slightly…uncomfortable as he pictured her exchanging her dress for a nightgown.

After a few more moments, the door slid open and Elizabeth emerged, wearing nothing more than a cotton shift that matched the one she'd worn the night before. "How…how do we begin this?" she asked.

He stepped towards her—slowly and drew her into his arms before softly kissing her lips. "Quite naturally, actually. Do you remember the picnic? How fast things escalated between us?"

She nodded and he could still feel her trembling in his arms. "It ought to go something like that," he tried to assure her.

Elizabeth nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him chastely. She drew away from him and took his hand in hers to lead him into the bedroom. Once inside, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. "I have thought of doing this since last night," she admitted shyly. "You are quite beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Jason remarked, burying his hands in her long brown hair before leaning down to capture her lips.

As it always seemed when they touched, the passion ignited between them and before they knew it, he had lifted her into the bed. He knew he had the time to go slow and to really make this special for both of them so he familiarized himself with every smooth and creamy inch of her body. Elizabeth stiffened in surprise when he touched certain places as she had never heard of one being touched there but it quickly passed.

And she, in her innocent curiosity, drove him crazy by exploring his body with her hands and her mouth. By the time he was ready to take her, they were both restless with unreleased passion.

Jason drove into her with one quick thrust, hoping it would alleviate some of the pain. She cried out sharply but a moment later, her eyes darkened and he realized she had removed the sting.

"I did not wish to mar this act with one memory of pain," she admitted as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

When the light flashed throughout the land, neither realized it for they were in the throes of their lovemaking and did not hear the cheers of the population of the kingdom.

The kingdom had just been blessed with a thousand years of peace and harmony while Jason made love to his new wife. He was sure that he cared more for the latter rather than the former.

—-

A late night council meeting was called just to confirm that the Dawning had taken place successfully.

Michael looked around at the room of Rhigwyn's most privileged citizens and marveled at the storm they had just weathered while wondering about the future of the council.

"The light has shone, and the kingdom has been blessed," Michael announced. "This meeting is adjourned."

**Epilogue**

He woke to find her next to him, her long dark hair spilling out over the pillows. He kissed her cheek and shook her slightly. "Elizabeth…"

Her eyes opened and she peered up at him curiously. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"It is morning and I still love you," he reported with a smile. "Do you still love me?"

"More than I did yesterday," she declare, her face glowing with a radiant smile. "But _not_ as much as I will love you tomorrow."


End file.
